¿cuidando a nessie?
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Bella y las chicas Cullen salen de la ciudad; Edward queda a cargo de su hija solo que no imaginó que una linda chica de 16 años aparecería en la puerta a las horas: "buenas noches señor Cullen, soy la nueva niñera de su hija.¿donde esta mi habitación?
1. al cuidado de nessie

Bellas´s POV

¿Identificaciones? Listas.

¿Ropa? Lista.

¿Darle las indicaciones del cuidado de Renesmee a Edward? Pendiente.

¿Pasajes? Listos.

Muy bien eso es todo.

Desde el fondo se escuchó una voz gritona que supe de inmediato era mi duende favorita, Alice- ¡chicas ya es hora tenemos menos de 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo!

_-Ya voy Alice; muy bien Renesmee, ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer_- me agaché hasta llegar a la altura de mi pequeña, tenia ya un año y aparentaba ser una niña mas grande, muchos creerían que estaría ya cursando el preescolar; _¿cariño sabes que mamá y las chicas saldrán de la ciudad por unos días cierto?_

-si mami- me respondió con una voz de tristeza- en serio debes irte, te prometo portarme bien pero no me dejes.

Es ahí donde el corazón de una madre comienza a sentirse pequeño y hasta maldito – lo siento corazón tengo que ir a arreglar ciertas cosas pero sabes que jamás te abandonaría ni a ti ni a tu padre.

-¿Lo plometes?

-si cariño lo prometo, y tu debes prometer portarte bien y obedecer a todo lo que diga papá, aunque no te guste ni lo que te dé para comer y ni se te ocurra salir corriendo a la hora del baño pequeña.

Escuche un pequeño gruñido por parte de mi hija, -_Renesmee Carlie Cullen promételo por la garrita._

-_Pero .mamiiiii, ¡por la garrita no_!- bendita sea la hora en que a alguien se le ocurrió poner esa frase para una película y hacer que los niños cumplan lo que prometen pensé- Renesmee…

-Esta bien mami, por la garrita- contestó mi niña.

-_Y tu papá_- dije mirando a mi hermoso marido que se encontraba frente a mí

- _quiero que por favor cuides a tu hija y la mantengas lejos de los problemas llamados Emmet y Jacob, no quiero llegar y ver la casa destrozada, saber que mi hija no obedeció o peor aun mis cosas destruidas, porque tu querido auto será convertido en galleta de volvo. ¿Has entendido Edward Cullen?_

-_Si señora, por cierto yo también te voy a extrañar amor_- me dijo con una voz sarcástica.

-_Sabes que los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos cariño, los amo más que a mi propia vida…_

-_¿Y que Bella a nosotros no nos vas a extrañar_?- ya se me hacia raro que alguien interrumpiera los bellos momentos con mi esposo pensé.

-si Emmet sabes que a ti también te voy a extrañar, y a Jasper, Carlisle y a Jacob también. Por cierto solo quiero enterarme que mi hija hiso alguna travesura no ideada por ella sino por ti, y no tienes idea de cómo te va a ir Emmet Cullen.

-Bella siempre arruinas la diversión…

-_Cuidadito y haces algo así_ Emmet- es ahí donde doy gracias que mi cuñada Rose tenga ese efecto con él- _no quiero saber que por tu culpa y por la del perro, Nessie haga cosas que no debe_.

-Si Rose, ya sé ya sé…

-_Bueno todo listo chicas, besitos a todos, los extrañaremos mucho, cuiden a mi sobrina favorita, no destruyan la casa, no entren a las habitaciones de nosotras, y hay de ustedes que destruya mi guardarropa nuevo, bien eso es todo, me voy Jazz_- contesto Alice dándole un gran abrazo a su marido- _te voy a extrañar y espero que tu a mi_- dijo haciendo un gesto triste.

-_Sabes que yo también te extrañare amor, cuídate mucho te amo Alice_- contestó Jasper dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti Jasper.

-_Bueno ya nos vamos_- contesté tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan triste- _renacuaja dale un enorme abrazo a mamá, sabes que te amo mi nena_.

-Yo también te amo mami, me poltale bien palabra de scout.

-_Oye Bella eso no es justo, te enojaste porque yo le puse Nessie y tu le dices renacuaja eso no se vale_- protestó Jake.

-Jacob es mi hija y puedo decirle lo que quiera, CUIDALA chucho no te gustará andar en 3 patas.

-Si Bella lo sé, ustedes también cuídense.

Subimos al porsche amarrillo de Alice, por supuesto ella conduciría; Rosalie y Esme viajaban en los asientos de atrás y yo en el asiento del copiloto, me despedí de mis amores desde la ventana; unos días, ¿Qué podría pasar en unos días sin que estuviera yo a cargo de Nessie?

Edward ´s POV

_Bien Bella se ha ido_ –pensé- _¿Qué podría pasar en unos días sin que ella estuviera a cargo de Nessie?_

En ese momento baje la vista y observé como a mi niña se le comenzaban a formar lagrimas en los ojos y su labio empezaba a brincar.

-_Maaaamiii_- y es ahí donde no sé de donde sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y comenzó a llorar a gritos, - ¡mami mami quiero a mi mami!

Genial existen 3 vampiros mas en esta casa además de mi y nadie es digno de ayudarme.

-Jacob, pensé que nunca diría esto pero… necesito tu ayuda…


	2. que tan dificil es seguir una lista!

Edward ´s POV

_Bien Bella se ha ido_ –pensé- _¿Qué podría pasar en unos días sin que ella estuviera a cargo de Nessie?_

En ese momento baje la vista y observé como a mi niña se le comenzaban a formar lagrimas en los ojos y su labio empezaba a brincar.

-_Maaaamiii_- y es ahí donde no sé de donde sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y comenzó a llorar a gritos, - ¡mami mami quiero a mi mami!

Genial existen 3 vampiros más en esta casa además de mi y nadie es digno de ayudarme.

-Jacob, pensé que nunca diría esto pero… necesito tu ayuda…

-Vaya Cullen, eso es música para mis oídos- rió el maldito chucho- pero temo decirte que solo puedo ayudarte un par de horas, necesito regresar a La Push.

-Si no importa, nunca me he quedado solo cuidándola, lo bueno es que Bella me dio una lista de las cosas que debo y NO debo hacer.

Cariño, bebé ya no llores -traté de decirle a mi hija mientras la cargaba- mami llegará en unos días no te preocupes, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Jacob si?

-¿Me plometes que mami vendla muy pronto papi?- me preguntó mi pequeña con la nariz roja se veía tan tierna.

-Si corazón te lo prometo, anda ve a jugar con el perro, digo con Jacob.

-Búrlate colmillos; anda vamos Nessie, tu padre debe prepararse para la noche que le espera- dijo Jake mientras cargaba a Nessie yendo al jardín.

"_Unas horas después"…_

-Nena es hora de meterte a bañar vamos.

-No quierooooooooooooo -apenas dijo eso y salió corriendo mi hija.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen sal de donde quiera que estés, es hora del baño, vamos cariño tu mamá me lo pidió.

-¿Qué a poco se te escapó la enana Edward? Vaya que mal padre eres – comenzó a reírse mi hermano.

-Emmet no estoy de humor para tus malos chistes, vengan tu y Jasper a ayudarme no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Vale Edward, estas desesperado lo puedo sentir a kilómetros, vamos Emmet tu revisa en los dormitorios, Edward tu afuera de la casa, yo voy a la biblioteca y al cuarto de lavado.

Jasper´s POV

Es increíble como una niña de 1 año de edad, aunque no lo pareciera, fuera mas lista que 3 vampiros- pensé- esas tías y abuela consentidoras la han vuelto así, aunque claro creo que todos hemos tenido la culpa.

De pronto escuche un pequeño palpitar en el cuarto de lavado, debajo de una cesta de sabanas, algo se movía, creo que la encontré Edward -grite en mi mente.

Me acerque lentamente… alce unas sabanas y la encontré. Te tengo pequeña correcaminos – le dije mientras la cargaba dirigiéndome a la sala.

-¡Nooooo tío Jazz! No quiero bañarme, el agua es mala no quieroooooo.

-Renesmee- dijo mi hermano- el agua no es mala aunque tu tío Emmet te lo haya dicho – miró Edward en dirección a Emmet que ya estaba votado en el piso de tanto reír, - todos nos bañamos.

-¿Incluso Jacob papi?

-Incluso Jacob cariño, ven vamos a la bañera ya tengo listo todo- le dijo Edward mientras la cargaba con dirección al baño.

-¿Y puedo bañarme con mis patitos papi?

-Si corazón ya están esperando por ti- le contestó mí sobrina emocionada mientras su padre cerraba el baño.

-Vaya eso no fue tan difícil como creía Emmet, tal ves deberíamos ayudarlo también la queremos y no creo que las chicas estén muy felices si se enteran que dejamos al pobre de Edward solo en eso.

-Tienes razón Jasper, le haré de cenar, ya que no creo que el pobre Eddie salga sano y salvo de ese baño mortal jajajaja.

-¡Oí eso Emmet! –gritó mi otro hermano desde el cuarto de arriba- pero si les agradecería un poco de ayuda ya Renesmee esta lista y bajará en unos minutos mientras limpio todo esto.

Un rato después…

-Tío Emmet – gritó la pequeña mientras bajaba de la escalera despacio, se veía realmente adorable con una de las tantas pijamas que mi querida Alice le había comprado y claro siempre llevando consigo un pequeño oso de peluche cortesía de Emmet- el señor Rufus tiene hamble y yo también, mi mami dijo que debeliamos comer esa comida de humanos.

-Emmet, Jasper, iré a la cabaña a buscar unas cosas, será mejor que me quede aquí con Nessie, porque necesitaré su ayuda. No debo tardar.

Cariño –se dirigió Edward a su hija- voy a casa mientras tus tíos te dan de comer, pórtate bien y obedécelos, corrijo, obedece a tu tío Jasper.

-Si papi te quielo mucho, ¿no taldaras verdad?- preguntó la pequeña.

-No corazón, no tardo. Jasper ya sabes que quedas a cargo, y tu Emmet no le vayas a dar mas ideas de cómo no portase bien –le dijo mi hermano mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno Emmet voy a arreglar todo para que esta princesa vaya a dormir, no vayas a hacer explotar nada, ¿entendido? –le dije.

-Si Jazz ya se, vente enana ¿Qué quieres comer? –preguntó mientras le agarraba la mano yendo a la cocina.

Bien todo listo –pensé-, apenas se duerma Nessie, podremos descansar. Han pasado 15 minutos y no escuchó ruido, eso me preocupa.

-¿Emmet donde esta Renesmee? –pregunte bajando las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y estando en pocos segundos en la cocina.

-Terminé –contestó mientras se tocaba la barriga-, señor Rufus y yo estamos llenos tío Jazz –me dijo mi sobrina mientas volteaba y una enorme mancha de chocolate se encontraba por toda su cara.

-Emmet, pedazo de… vampiro ¿le diste chocolate? –le pregunté mirando con cara de asesino a mi hermano.

-Si hombre, que tiene de malo, en la nota que Bella dejó no decía nada.

-¡Claro que si estaba en la tercera hoja imbécil!

-¿En la tercera? ¿Pues no era una sola nota?

-No, grandísimo vampiro esa solo era una hoja…¡ de las 10 que le dio a Edward! –le grité. ¡Rayos Edward va a matarnos!

-¿Y porque debería asesinarlos? – contestó Edward ya en la cocina. En eso volteó en dirección a su hija y la encontró manchada de chocolate- ¿Qué le dieron de comer?

-¡Chocolate! –grito la pequeña antes de correr como loca por toda la casa, y botando a su paso todo lo que encontraba, en eso se escucho un ruido, el jarrón de Bella, que lo había comprado en una subasta por haber pertenecido a su adorada Jane Austen, se encontraba destruido por todo el piso.

-¡El jarrón no! –gritamos Edward, Emmet y yo.

Alice´s POV.

Nos encontrábamos aun en carretera las chicas y yo, cantando y platicando de lo mas lindo cuando tuve una visión, el jarrón favorito de Bella, el único regalo que se había comprado por propia voluntad estaba destruido.

-¿Alice dime que pasa? –me preguntó la misma Bella.

-Bella temo decirte que… tu adorado jarrón... esta muerto.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? –grito mi cuñada haciendo que frenara de golpe mi hermoso auto.

No quería llegar a esto, pero no tengo más opción –dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

-Bella, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le pregunto Rosalie.

-Si buenas noches habla Bella Cullen,-le dijo mi hermana a la persona por teléfono- siempre si voy a requerir los servicios de la niñera que me recomendaron…


	3. presentaciones

Bella´s POV

-Si buenas noches habla Bella Cullen,-le dijo mi hermana a la persona por teléfono- siempre si voy a requerir los servicios de la niñera que me recomendaron… si claro esperaré.

-¿Una niñera acaso estas loca Bella? ¿Estas consiente que una chiquilla se quedara en casa con nuestros hombres? –me grito Rosalie como una ¿desquiciada?

-Rose no te preocupes Bella tiene todo bajo control además ya lo he visto todo y no hay nada de que preocuparse –le contesto Alice tratando de tranquilizar a la pobre de Rose.

–Y quisiera agregar que instale cámaras en toda la casa hermana no iba a dejar todo en el poder de Alice –dije sacando de mi bolsa un pequeño monitor- además la niñera se encargara solo de Renesmee, no tienes porque preocuparte es una chica sencilla, tranquila y ya tiene "pareja".

-Si sigo en línea, perfecto ¿se puede hoy mismo? Muchas gracias –le conteste a la señora del teléfono- bueno chicas Lizzie llegará hoy mismo, hablé con ella ayer en la noche y me explicó su situación, le dije que se quedaría a cargo de mi hija y que en la casa estarían 5 hombres, me contesto que no importaba; ves Rose no hay nada de que preocuparse. Nuestros mariditos no saben lo que les espera sobre todo Edward… nadie se mete con mi jarrón.

-Bien dicho hermanita –me grito Alice- pasaremos unas lindísimas mini vacaciones.

-¿Bella estas segura que no pasara de nada de que preocuparse? Es que dejar una chica humana en una casa llena de 4 vampiros y medio no me deja muy tranquila querida.

-Esme no hay nada porque temer confío mas en una niñera que en esos 4 vampiros- le dije a mi suegra quien no traía una cara de creer en mis palabras- y con este sistema de vigilancia estaremos al pendiente de la chica y sobre todo de Nessie, es increíble que tuviera que llegar a este punto –pensé en voz alta.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido chicas acabo de verlo todo- reía mi querida cuñada Alice, si que "divertido será… para nosotras".

Edward´s POV

-Bien mi bella esposa va a matarme cuando se entere del jarrón, mi hija lleva corriendo por mas de 10 minutos por toda la casa y ha comido chocolate esto no puede ponerse peor.

-¿Edward sientes eso?- me pregunto Jasper muy extraño- hay un olor a humano muy cerca ¿no estamos esperando visitas cierto?

-No que yo sepa, y por lo que puedo escuchar viene en un taxi y es una chica.

-¿Una chica? Estas seguro ¿una humana? ¿Qué hace una humana aquí? ¡Dios Rosalie va a matarme las chicas nos van a matar!

-Emmet tranquilízate nadie va matarnos o al menos espero que Bella no lo haga conmigo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y al abrir la puerta de la casa me quede completamente estático, frente a mi se encontraba una chica rubia como de unos 16 años y traía pintado mechones rosa y morado en el cabello, observe que traía agujerada la nariz con un pequeño piercing y otro en forma de espiral en una de las orejas; vestía con un pantalón entubado negro con agujeros y una blusa blanca con el nombre de alguna banda de rock, sus uñas tenían diferentes colores fosforescente, era hasta cierto grado muy graciosa y escalofriante.

-Usted es Edward Cullen cierto, hola soy Lizzie ah que modales los míos por cierto buenas noches señor Cullen, soy la nueva niñera de su hija Renesmee hable hace rato con su esposa Bella muy agradable la verdad es muy bonita hacen buena pareja sabe y dígame señor, ¿donde esta mi habitación?

-¿niii..ñeeera?? –conteste tartamudeando- Haber pequeña chica del cabello de colores despacio, ¿me estas diciendo que hablaste con mi esposa Bella y que ella te contrato para ser la niñera de mi hija?

-Si exacto, sabe hace frio y tengo que cuidar de su hija, me puede decir donde esta mi habitación.

-¿Tuuu habitación? Edward esta chiquilla se va a quedar en la casa con nosotros a cuidar de Ness – grito Emmet y en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta, rayos olvidé que hay una humana aquí no podemos actuar de este modo.

-Por lo visto Bella la contrató Emmet nada podemos hacer, genial mi esposa no confía en mi, bueno chica sígueme es por aquí- comencé a subir las escaleras y entre a uno de los cuartos de invitados que Esme tenia por si las dudas- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-Me llamo Elizabeth pero mejor dime Lizzie, puedo tutearte cierto Edward wow esta habitación es muy bella sabes que bonita decoración y…

-¿Disculpa que te interrumpa Lizzie pero cuanto planeas quedarte aquí? Digo no es por que te corra pero mi esposa nunca menciono lo de una niñera y sobre todo que fuera tan joven, es que habiendo 4 hombres en casa no se si sientas incomodo y si gustas irte antes no hay problema porque…

-Hay Edward eres muy gracioso sabes jejeje, la verdad no se por cuantos días me quede solo se que cuando la señora Cullen lo diga yo me iré, si me puedes presentar a la niña deseo conocerla –me contesto la chica que no tenia facha de ser niñera Bella en su sano juicio contrataría a una niñera con semejante aspecto que impresión le daría a Renesmee, por cierto donde estará esa pequeña.

-¡Edward encontré a Nessie estamos aquí en la sala! –grito Jasper desde sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te parece si bajamos? Mi hija se encuentra en la sala con sus tíos y de paso te los presento ya que estaremos conviviendo por unos días.

-Claro señor Edward.

Una ves en la sala leí en los pensamientos de mi hija que su tío Jasper ya la había puesto al corriente de que tendría una niñera que es humana y debía obedecerla.

-Eh Elizabeth te presento a mis cuñados el es Jasper- le dije.

-Oh my god, usted es muy guapo ¿ha pensado en ser modelo alguna ves?- le pregunto la chica muy descaradamente a mi hermano y solo podía ver los pies de Emmet que se encontraba detrás del sillón tirado riéndose.

-Ah no, no lo he pensado y mucho gusto por cierto- le dijo mi hermano con una voz de no mucho agrado, la mayoría de las personas le teme a Jazz pero esta chica parecía no tener pena de nada.

-Y yo soy Emmet, rayos chica ya me caes muy bien- mi hermano la abrazo y le dio 2 vueltas en el aire Jasper y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos esperando la respuesta de la chica humana al tacto frio de mi hermano.

-Ah eso ha sido intenso, sabes me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor solíamos jugar futbol y a las luchas por eso no me intimidan tanto los hombres y me recuerdas mucho a él creo que tú también ya me caes bien grandulón- le contesto la humana, después de Bella no había conocido a otra humana que se adaptara tan rápido a nosotros.

-Bueno y seguramente tu eres el pequeño tesoro que debo cuidar cierto- le pregunto a mi hija y se agacho justo a su altura, Renesmee la observo de pies a cabeza.

-Ooraleeeees tienes tu pelito de colores y aretes en tu nariz y oreja, ¡papi papi! ¿Yo también puedo pintarme de rosa mi pelito? ¿Y tenel mis uñas de colores así bien raros?- me pregunto mi hija jalándome el pantalón, sabia que esta chica tendría un fuerte impacto en Renesmee.

-No hija tu no puedes eres muy pequeña además tu madre me mataría- le conteste- bueno hija te presento a Lizzie ella será tu nueva niñera saluda.

-Hola me llamo Renesmee pero si gustas me pueles decir Nessie, oyes y vas a jugar conmigo y cuidarme es que mi papi no puede solito creo que por eso mami te envió- genial hasta mi hija se dio cuenta del pésimo padre que soy pensé.

-Hola nena soy Lizzie y si claro que vamos a jugar, pero ya es tarde y debes ponerte tu pijama para ir a dormir, tu mami dio ordenes que debemos cumplir para poder jugar todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿quieres llevarme a tu habitación para ponernos el pijama?

-Siiii vamos es por aquí sígueme- y mi hija subió las escaleras con la nueva niñera…

-Es demasiado peligroso que ella este en una casa llena de vampiros Edward, las chicas debieron haber previsto esto, es una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas las puedo sentir a kilómetros- me dijo Jasper mientras trataba de asimilarlo todo casi sujetado a una de las sillas del comedor.

-Lo se hermano pero nada puedo hacer además viste lo fácil que le fue convencer a Nessie de ponerse el pijama para ir a dormir, nosotros tuvimos que sacarla de su escondite y no la encontramos como por 10 minutos solo para mandarla a bañar, a lo mejor esto es una buena idea.

-Buena idea o no, esto va a ser muy divertido- contesto Emmet entre risas mientras se sentaba en el sillón a jugar con un nuevo video juego.

-Si que "divertido será"… -pensé.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me suben el autoestima y me ayudan a mejorar, disculpen la tardanza mi internet ah muerto y estoy robándole a mi vecino.

Nos leemos pronto y dejen sus cometarios en el botoncito verde de abajo gracias! :D


	4. Lizzie

**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes que Meyer creó…**

Gracias x sus bellos reviews kotydecullen, Brenda Liz, .Swan, lexa0619, btvs22, Kare Cullen, y Arianna Smith por ser los primeritos en darme ánimos a seguir.

Sarai prima mensa te amo!!! Juntas compartimos nuestro trauma por la saga y me has dado ideas para continuar esta historia porque luego me friqueo. :D

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward´s POV

-Creo que iré a ver como van las cosas con Nessie y la chica, por favor Emmet se discreto no quiero que se asuste y evita contacto con ella.

-Vamos Eddie, viste que no se espantó es como una Bella adolescente y punk o algo así, sabes que de tribus urbanas no se- me contesto mi hermano y con la misma siguió jugando con la consola del Xbox.

-si es algo asi… y deja de decirme Eddie por favor, regreso en un momento.- dicho esto subi las escaleras mientras escuchaba discretamente la platica entre mi hija y la niñera.

-si mi mami es la mejor mami del mundo, por las noches ella y papi me leen un cuento, como ella no esta creo que papá lo hará, se pone muy tliste cuando se alejan, su vida como ya te conté es muy romántica me gustalía ser como ellos algún día- le decía mi hija a Lizzie.

-Vaya es una historia muy tierna nena, yo no podría decir lo mismo mis padres murieron hace muchos años solo estamos mi hermano mayor Tom y mi hermanita Sussie nos cuidamos entre los 3 por eso tengo que trabajar para ayudar a mi hermano en la casa y con la escuela de la pequeña Su- _vaya habíamos juzgado mal a esta chica, por eso la imagen extravagante_ -pensé.

Toque la puerta con delicadeza aparentando no haber escuchado la conversación.

-Disculpen la interrupción señoritas, Nessie vengo a leerte el cuento de esta noche.

-Bueno con permiso iré a mi habitación a descansar, buenas noches pequeña Ness – y le dio un beso sobre la frente- que descanses también Edward.

-Buenas noches Lizzie- dicho esto cerró la puerta- ¿Qué quieres que lea esta noche princesa? ¿algo para niñas o un libro de amor para jovencitas?

-Nop papi hoy solo quiero que me ablazes muy fuerte y me cantes mi nana, pero antes necesitamos tenel una platica de "hombre macho y niña".

-¿Hombre macho? Vaya convivir tanto con tu tio Emmet logra que ya uses esas palabras en tu vocabulario nena- rei sin embargo noté que mi comentario no le causaba gracia y comenzaba a hacerse una arruga en la frente de mi hija- bien platica de papá e hija ¿dime de que quieres hablar'

-¿Papi, no todos los niños tienen a sus papis porque? Es que Lizzie me dijo que sus papis estaban en el cielo, yo no quiero que ustedes se vayan al cielo ¿me van a dejar aquí solita?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi hija, si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

-No corazón nosotros nunca te dejaremos sola te lo juro, además ¿te digo un secretito?- vi que mi nena asentía con la cabeza por lo que me acerque a su oreja y le susurré- ¡¡¡os vampiros somos inmortales corazón!!! – su carita comenzó a iluminarse y le hice cosquillas.

-Basta papi jejeje, te amo a ti y a mami.

-Yo también las amo a las 2 con locura preciosa, descansa- la bese en la frente y comencé a cantar su nana hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Luego de esto baje hacia la sala donde todavía se encontraban mis hermanos.

-Vaya hermano si pudiera llorar lo haría ahora mismo- me comentó ¿Jasper? No me había percatado que sus emociones estaban algo delicadas y sus pensamientos me lo gritaban.

-Jazz quieres dejar de actuar como mariquita comienzo a sentirme triste por destruir a los androides de este juego, perderé por tu culpa.

-chicos ya basta, alguna ves dejaran de atacarse. Vaya no pensé que esa chica tuviera un fuerte impacto en Renesmee…

-Oh si hermano- me interrumpió Jasper- Bella hablo hace rato pero como estabas hablando con tu hija no quise interrumpir, menciono que te comunicaras con ella pronto.

-¿Bella hablo? ¿Pero, cómo es que no escuché sonar el teléfono?.

-No lo se Eddie pero marcale y dile a Rose que la amo- me gritaba mientras salía al pórtico de la casa. Marqué su número y espere que diera tono.

-¿Bella Cullen quien habla?

-Vaya no sabes quien soy esto es lo mas cruel que pudiste hacerme- puse la voz mas dramática y con dolor que logré hacer.

-Amor no seas dramático ya sabia que eras tu- reia por teléfono, extrañaba el sonido de su voz - ¿te ha gustado mi sorpresa? A poco no es Elizabeth una chica e-n-c-a-n-t-a-d-o-r-a.

-mmm si vaya que lo es y mas con esa imagen de chica rock punk o una mezcla parecida, ¿sabes que Renesmee me pidió permiso de pintarse el cabello rosa? Bella es una fuerte influencia en nuestra hija ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No pensaste en que hay 4 vampiros en casa, bueno 3 Carlisle se ha quedado de guardia en el hospital, pero hay 3 hombres y ella es una adolescente con hormonas elevadas me preocupa amor porque…

-Edward Anthony ya se que no necesitas de los pulmones para hablar pero puedes al menos conversar lento aturdes cariño.

-Lo siento amor pero es que esta noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Si pero necesitabas ayuda y ella es una muy buena chica créeme leí su Curriculum detenidamente investigue su pasado y hasta le hice al antidoping* para que estés mas que seguro de ella, confía en mi es una chica tranquila que solo intenta ayudar a su hermano con los gastos de casa y cuidar de su pequeña hermana que esta enferma, Edward Cullen te amo aunque seas un padre paranoico.

-yo también te amo Bella Cullen cuídate mucho regresa pronto y salúdame a las chicas por favor.

-¡Hola hermanito! Estamos emborrachando a tu mujer mientras vemos hombres encuerados- gritaba una Alice emocionada al otro lado de la línea – ya Alice basta que se la va a creer el pobre y querrá desmembrarnos, Edward dale muchos besos a mi gran oso- decía rose mientras le arrebataba la bocina a la duende.

-Chicas basta ya denme el teléfono- oí que Bella decía – amor perdona pero ya sabes como son Esme manda saludos, cuídate mucho estaré pronto en casa, cuida de nuestra hija, no dejes que Emmet destruya la casa, haz sentir a Elizabeth cómoda, nada de apuestas entre Jasper y Emmet para ver quien molesta a la niñera, dile a Jacob que mañana se comunique conmigo y saludos a Carlisle. ¡Te amo!

-Te amo Isabella, cuídate, pórtate bien esposa mía y madre de mi preciosa hija, por cierto nada de hombres encuerados.

-Nada de hombres encuerados prometido- reía- descansa, te amo.

-Te amo- colgó la llamada, regrese a la sala Jasper se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre _adolescentes rebeldes_, quiero pensar que para conocer la personalidad de Lizzie y Emmet seguía con el videojuego.

-Vaya a sido un día interesante, por cierto las chicas les mandan saludos dicen que los aman y esas cosas. ¿Jasper quieres decirme porque lees ese libro de chicas?

-Edward no es solo un libro de chicas, se llama "tengo 16 y soy una adolescente con problemas, ayuda" de una famosa psicóloga y esta escrito desde el punto de vista de una chica de 16 que tiene problemas en como adaptarse a la adolescencia.

Si va a haber una humana en esta casa por varios días necesito saber como y porque actúa así y tú me dirás que piensa obviamente porque yo no puedo, su cambio de emociona a logrado un colapso en mi.

-Vaya hermano eso fue extraño, no se porque tu y Eddie se ponen así, la chica es cool, no nos tiene miedo, quiere mucho a Nessie, le gusta la música pesada, dice que juega futbol y ve luchas, es mas que genial, hasta podemos adoptarla- me decía Emmet con una voz en éxtasis.

-No Emmet nadie va a adoptarla, solo comportémonos normal para que se sienta cómoda, no debemos intimidarla se lo prometí a Bella, y escucharon que necesita el dinero para su familia, así que hagámosla sentir como en casa. ¿de acuerdo? –les pregunté a los chicos.

-De acuerdo- contestaron al unisonó.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana debíamos aparentar ir a dormir cuando escuche unos pasos descender por la escaleras.

-Perdón no sabia que estaban despiertos, es que no podía dormir y baje por algo de leche caliente.

-No hay problema, estas en tu casa – conteste y es ahí cuando la vi traía un pijama muy muy revelador, su short era color rosa bebé y eran diminutos, usaba unas pantuflas del mounstro come galletas con unos calcetines rosa del mismo muñeco, su blusa era de tirantes y muy pegada, por lo que se notaba que no llevaba sujetador(n/a: brassier es lo mismo). Al parecer no se sonrojo por la mirada que los 3 vampiros le dimos al mismo tiempo y se metió en la cocina como si nada.

-¿A caso esta loca? – preguntaba Emmet lo mas bajo que pudo para que ella no escuchara – ¿intenta matarnos o que? No puede andar paseándose por la casa con esas prendas tan diminutas. Somos vampiros casados que amamos a nuestras esposas pero somos hombres por dios.

-Sabia que era una mala, muy mal idea Edward este libro no menciona que hacer ante una chica precoz, las chicas van a matarnos haz algo.

-¿Qué haga que Jasper? – le pregunte o mas bien grite por lo que la chica se dio cuenta y vino a la sala.

-Vaya pensé que era la única que no podía dormir – se sentó en el sillón con su gran taza de leche caliente a mi lado, cruzo la pierna y comenzó a moverla muy "sexymente" - y… ¿se puede saber a que se dedican?

-Pues, pues- comenzó a balbucear Jasper- yo soy maestro, si maestro de historia, pero estoy de vacaciones.

-jajaja como todos Jasper, ¿recuerdas que estamos en verano? – _vaya esta chica es lista no se le escapa nada_, pensé.

-Cierto eres muy observadora, soy maestro de historia como te dije, mi hermano Emmet es dueño de un gimnasio y enseña deportes en una escuela también.

-Vaya maestro de deportes, que loco. Yo amo los deportes papa decía de juego que la cigüeña se había confundido porque yo iba a ser un niño – le contesto la chica y la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro comenzaba a convertirse en una mueca de dolor, tenia que hacer algo.

-Yo soy maestro de música, piano para ser exactos, dime Elizabeth ¿a ti te gusta la música?- le pregunté, la chica borro su tristeza y animada siguió la platica.

-Claro que si, amo la música se tocar la batería y Jill un amigo, me esta enseñando a tocar el bajo, mi hermanita Sussie dice que soy una rocola humana, me sé muchas canciones de varios géneros, rock, punk, algo de pop, ska y reggae*, y me gusta la música clásica también, amo leer, ver películas y soy muy fantasiosa ya que de niña papá y yo veíamos películas de guerras, me fascinaba imaginar todo eso.

-Vaya con razón te dicen rocola humana,- le decía Emmet- creo que seremos buenos amigos, te gusta la música y leer como a Edward, veo que te gustan los temas de guerra y Jasper es experto en ese campo y por lo que recuerdo te gustan los deportes ves tenemos temas en común, eres genial chica rocola.

-jajaja gracias se hace lo que se puede- y bostezó- vaya la leche y esta platica amena están haciendo de las suyas, buenas madru-noches chicos que descansen.

-Descansa chica- dijimos al mismo tiempo y la veíamos desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Bien eso fue interesante, es hora de ir a hacer nuestro papel de humanos, los veo en un rato.

-Si hermano "que descanses" – contestó Jasper.

-"buena noche Eddie"- bromeo Emmet-, espero no se te vaya a escurrir en un rato la niñera hacia tu cuarto porque le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

-Calla Emmet, adiós. – cerré la puerta de mi antigua habitación y me recosté sobre la cama con un libro en la mano, de pronto la duda comenzó a picarme y me puse a pensar ¿_ella no haría algo así cierto_?...

**Xxxxxxx**

Botoncito verde porfa díganme ¿les gusto? :s


	5. secretos descubiertos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen obviamente, Meyer espero no te moleste que juegue con ellos ;D

Gracias x sus bellos reviews chicas,

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior… a mi también!!!! Me hicieron muy feliz por lo que decidí escribir el siguiente capi más rápido.

*Es turno de que las chicas Cullen hagan aparición gracias Sarai por la observación.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella´s POV.

Aun me siento mal por haber dejado a Edward solo al cuidado de mi hija, pero necesitan convivir mas a veces cree no ser el padre que Nessie necesita, como si existiera alguien mas perfecto que él, tonto vampiro- pensé.

Nos encontrábamos en Phoenix decidí hacerle una visita a mi madre, después de tiempo de no vernos, y aproveche que nuestro abogado Jenks anduviera por aquí para actualizar la documentación de Renesmee. Las chicas andaban de compras Alice obviamente predijo que por milagro estaría todo el día lloviendo, estamos en verano y eso es algo raro.

-¿Bella en que tanto piensas? Llevo rato hablando como loca y ni siquiera me prestas atención hija.

-Lo siento mamá, pensaba solo en Renesmee no me gusta dejarla sola- tiempo después del pequeño malentendido con los Vulturi, hable con mamá y le conté la misma historia que a Charlie, Renesmee era la sobrina "huérfana" de mi esposo y habíamos decidido adoptarla.

-La nena cierto, es adorable querida tiene tiempo que no la veo, aunque no entiendo por que no decidiste traerla.

-Las chicas querían un tiempo a solas y yo tenia muchas ganas de verte, además quería que Edward dejara de sentir miedo de no cuidarla bien ya sabes un poco de tiempo padre e hija no le hacen mal a nadie ¿cierto?

-jajaja muy cierto querida mira lo que hizo contigo, oh no me di cuenta vee lo tarde que es – _mi madre siempre olvidándose de cosas_ – tengo que pasar a recoger algunas cosas de la tintorería y comprar un medicamento que me pidió Phil, ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Debo reunirme con el abogado por unos papeles de Renesmee, no te preocupes estaré bien mamá, cuídate te veo al rato.

-Nos vemos hija, espero regresen las chicas en la tarde a verme, te quiero- dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el auto. No tenia ni 2 minutos cuando de pronto la duendecilla ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-Bella adivina lo que compre para ti- me dijo dando saltitos.

-Déjame pensar Alice ¿ropa?

-Si Bella has ganado 5 puntos por tu respuesta correcta y que crees que tengo pensado para la noche, piénsalo con cuidado esta pregunta vale 50 puntos.

-Espero que no sea comprar más ropa cuñadita.

-No Bella has perdido un buu por ti, iremos a un centro nocturno, ya sabes Eddie me dejo con la espinita de hacer algo muy loco y nada detiene a Alice Cullen.

-Alice por dios no, tengo cosas que hacer ver al abogado, hablar con Jake y ver de nuevo a mamá.

-No te preocupes por eso hable ya con Jenks y te mandara los documentos al hotel, por lo del chucho no te preocupes aun no necesita tu llamada yo te aviso cuando – _y me guiño con el ojo, eso es sospechoso_- pensé

-Ya es tarde vamos que nos esperan en el hotel Rose y Esme…

Edward´s POV

Afortunadamente la chica nunca pensó irme a dar una visita nocturna como "predijo" Emmet. En cambio toda la noche se la pasó gritando literalmente, el nombre de Taylor, debe ser el chico que le gusta o algo así.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala mis hermanos y yo cuando vi bajar a mi hija ya bañada y lista para desayunar.

-Hola cariño buenos días que tal dormiste princesa- le di un beso mientras la cargaba.

-Bien papi, ya Lizzie me bañó y me dejo lista pala comer, dice que ahorita que ella termine baja, la esperaré. ¿has sabido algo de mami o de Jake?

-Hable con tu mami en la noche te manda muchos besos y abrazos, dice que te ama y que pronto estará en casa. En cuanto a Jacob no lo he visto ya no debe tardar por que estoy sintiendo su aroma a perro.

La puerta se abrió apenas terminando de decir perro.

-Buenos días a ti también colmillos que tal dormiste con esa chiquita adolescente que tienen por niñera - reía a carcajadas, el maldito chucho.

-¿A quien acabas de decirle chiquita adolescente Black?- alguien le contesto muy enojada desde las escaleras.

-¿Elizabeth que haces tú aquí?- le pregunto el perro asustado y con algo de enojo.

-Creo que por lógica aquí trabajo idiota, lo que no entiendo es que hace una persona como tu en este lugar, ¿Qué no sabes que esta prohibido entrar animales a esta casa?

Jasper podía sentir la revoltura de emociones que al ambiente producía, Jacob y Elizabeth tenían bloqueados sus pensamientos, Emmet estaba casi en shock mientras dejaba caer de sus manos la consola del Xbox, y Renesmee estaba a punto de llorar al ver como sus personas favoritas demostraban odio mutuo.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta Black, ¿te comió la lengua el gato, Beethoven?

Bella´s POV

Después de una mañana conviviendo con mi madre, Alice nos hizo pasar a un spa donde nos dieron un riquísimo tratamiento.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo hermanita sabia que a todas las iba a encantar esta sorpresa – de pronto la cara de Alice se paralizo unos segundos ,sabia que había tenido una visión.

-¿Alice que pasa? Tiene algo Renesmee, le hicieron algo a Elizabeth ¡dime por favor!

-No Bella no les paso algo a ninguna, pero espero traigas el monitor en tu bolsa porque esto será interesante.

Dicho esto saque la pequeña pantalla que tenia en mi bolsa y Esme, Rose, Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas en un rincón del cuarto mientras veíamos la escena que nos dejo sorprendidas.

Había una Elizabeth ahora con mechones azules, llevaba un vestido holgado gris muy gracioso, mallones negros y botas grises, quien miraba muy enojada a un Jacob que traía la misma cara.

-Alice yo no sabia que esta chica conocía a Jake y menos que tenia alguna riña con él ¿Qué hago?

-Vaya al fin alguien pone en su lugar al perro ese, ya era hora- una muy feliz Rosalie reía.

-Rose esto no es para festejar que tal si le hace algo a la chica, o si se entera de este secreto o si- una Esme preocupada decía.

-Tranquila Esme no va a pasar nada, Bella tranquilízate en serio esto será interesante solo observa…

Edward´s POV

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta Black, entonces es cierto ¿te comió la lengua el gato, Beethoven?- vaya esta chica no tenia miedo de nada y se atrevía a retar al chucho. Una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de mi hija estuve a punto de intervenir para que esto parara cuando de pronto una risa procedente de Jacob hizo eco por toda la casa.

-Jajaja eres buena, haz ganado esta partida Lizz

-¡¡¡Jacob!!! – de pronto la chica salto del escalón donde estaba hacia sus brazos, el perro le dio vueltas mientras le revolvía el cabello que ahora era azul.

-Haber ya no entiendo, ¿ustedes 2 se conocen?- pregunto Emmet.

-Claro que si- le contestó ella – nos conocimos hace unos meses en la Push fui a surfear con unos amigos y entre la manada de pulgosos de sus amigos estaba Jake, lo siento siempre que nos vemos jugamos a ver quien aguanta mas en odiarse, y por supuesto el ganador soy yo- contestaba una Elizabeth con una risa triunfante.

-¿Entonces solo ela un juego Jake? ¡No odias a Lizzie verdad es mi niñera y la quielo mucho! – le decía mi hija que ya tenia la nariz roja.

-Claro que no princesa, nos llevamos muy bien Lizzie es como el hermanito que nunca tuve pero que usa vestido, se pinta el cabello de colores y trae aretes en partes de la cabeza que no deberían ir ahí.

-Black ya hablamos de eso, es mi forma de expresar lo que siento mediante el arte que reproduzco en mi ser, y solo porque se lo prometí a mi madre no me tatuare algo, así que en eso puedes estar tranquilo.

-Bien después de el malentendido por parte de ustedes 2 jovencitos espero que ya no hagan esa clase de juegos- les dije con una voz seria.

-Claro que no señor Cullen, ya no jugaremos así, solo es 1 ves no se preocupe. Si no le molesta puede permitirme llevar a Renesmee a jugar al parque estaré mas que pendiente de eso no hay duda.

-Yo iré con ellas Edward así que tranquilízate, las protegeré.- me contesto Jacob.

-De acuerdo Renesmee- me agache hasta donde estaba mi hija- quiero que obedezcas a Elizabeth no te alejes de ella, cualquier cosa Jacob me llamara pórtate bien y diviértete preciosa.

-Si papito me poltale muy bien, te amo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y agarró la mano de Lizzie.

-Jacob toma las llaves del Cooper no quiero que se vayan caminando confío en ti.

-Gracias Eddie, digo Edward perdón ya sabes se pega.- reía el chucho mientras se dirigía al coche asegurándose de que las 2 chicas trajeran puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Jacob´s POV

-¿Y se puede saber como es que llegaste a casa de los Cullen Lizz?

-Pues ya sabes que trabajo como niñera, hace mucho tiempo Bella fue a la agencia y pregunto por alguna chica que fue muy paciente, tolerante, divertida y de mente abierta sobre todo eso ultimo y fue como le dijeron mi nombre, platicamos en un café me conto sobre su familia como eran cada uno, de Renesmee obviamente, de su marido Edward y hasta de ti, pero no pensé que tu fueras el Jacob que ella decía jejeje.

-Entonces ayer en la tarde recibí la llamada de la agencia diciéndome que me necesitaban en la residencia Cullen, así que me presente y aquí estoy por cierto necesito hablar con Bella.

Dicho esto, mi amiga marco el teléfono y una ves que dio tono comenzó a hablar con Bells.

-Señora Bella, habla Lizzie la niñera de su hija, buenas tardes, si estoy bien gracias, voy con Jacob y Nessie al parque le pedí permiso a su esposo pero también tenia que informarle, si Jake y yo somos amigos pero no creí que fuera él, si claro se lo comunico.

-Pulgas la señora Cullen quiere hablar contigo.

-Bella hola que dicen las vacaciones, si yo "muy bien gracias por preguntar amiga"; no, te prometemos no volver a asustar a Nessie con nuestros juegos, ¿oye pero tu como sabes?

-Tengo vigilada la casa Jake, así que yo me entero de todo aunque no tenga el poder de Alice recuérdalo, necesito un favor, me entere de que Nessie rompió mi jarrón, tu ya sabes cual, solo que mi querido esposo no sabe de eso, así que por lo mismo mande a llamar a Elizabeth para que hiciera "ese trabajo" que ninguno de esos "perfectos vampiros" pudo hacer… cuidar de mi hija , te la encargo a Lizzie y a Renesmee por favor Jacob pásame a mi nena si.

-Nessie tu mami quiere hablar contigo corazón- le di el teléfono a mi pequeña.

-Bueno, hola mami, te extraño yo me porto muy bien, si perdona lo del jarrón te plometo complarte otro pero vuelve prontito, oki no le dire a papi de eso, plometido por la garrita. Si obedesco a Lizzie es buena conmigo y me quiero mucho aholita vamos a jugar con Jake al parque, si me poltare bien te amo mami, besitos byeee.

Toma Jacob dice mami que nos diveltamos mucho – Lizzie tomo el celular y lo guardo en su bolsa.

-Muy bien ¡Hora de divertirnos chicos!- dijo gritado mi amiga mientras corríamos hacia los columpios del parque agarrando cada uno el brazo de Nessie.

Bella´s POV

La noche había caído ya Renesmee ya había llegado a casa y me hablo para decirme lo divertida que estuvo su tarde, algo que todavía me dejaba picada era porque Lizzie se refería a Jake con nombres de mascotas, ¿Qué tan open mind* era esa chica? (n/a: mente abierta).

-Bella ya casi son las 12 de la noche y no terminas de arreglarte no recuerdas que vamos a salir?- me decía una Alice algo enfadada mientras sostenía un cepillo del cabello.

-Alice en menos de 5 minutos estaré lista, ya voy.

Observe la ropa que mi querida hermana había elegido para mi: un blusón negro de tirantes algo revelador que se pegaba mucho a mi cuerpo y unas zapatillas color blanco del mismo tono que los accesorios.

-¡Alice te has vuelto loca! Soy una señora casada con una hija aunque aparente tener menos de 20 años, no voy a salir así a la calle.

-Vamos Bella exageras, nadie sabe 1 que estas casada y 2 que tienes un hija querida hermana, estamos en un lugar donde nadie te conoce puedes ser y hacer lo que quieras- me decía una Rose usaba una falda negra mas corta que la grosería de blusón que traía yo, y una blusa strapple blanca que dejaba ver su perfecto abdomen.

-ya, ya señoritas es hora de irnos- me decía Alice.

-¿Alice porque Esme debe quedarse y yo no puedo?

-Sencillo Bells: Esme es una señora casada con hijos "adolescentes" y además quedó con tu madre de platicar cosas de "señoras" mientras su hija y sus cuñadas se divertían una noche sin maridos y una niña.

-Genial gracias hermanita, otra cosa ¿porque tu llevas un pantalón y una blusa decente, y yo no puedo?

-Otra respuesta lógica, porque yo quiero, así que vámonos. La noche es joven y nosotras eternas hermanas.

Nos subimos al carro que rentaron para nuestra estancia en Phoenix un sencillo mustang rojo* nada "llamativo".

Al llegar al lugar me di cuenta de algo, era una fiesta privada a la que Alice había conseguido invitación, su nombre era fiesta de blanco y negro.

-Alice como conseguiste entradas a este lugar, no ves que es una fiesta privada, ni siquiera conozco al dueño.

-Claro que si lo conoces, estudiaste con él cuando vivías en Phoenix, así que solo mencione tu nombre cuando "accidentalmente" me lo tope en una cafetería y listo invitaciones para nosotras.

-Vaya hermanita no pensé que fueras tan popular cuando eras humana, así que dime Alice ¿como se llama el organizador de la fiesta? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Nicholas Parker.- decía mi querida Alice, valga el sarcasmo.

-¿Nick Parker? ¿El jugador estrella de futbol americano que estudiaba conmigo? – hablé un poco fuerte.

-Vaya Isabella Swan veo que no te has olvidado de mi- me sonría "galantemente" el tipo rubio que se encontraba frente a mi.

-Hola Nick me da gusto volver a verte también - le contesté…

**Xxxxxxxxx**

*No se nada de autos así que opte usar uno que si conocía, el mustang rojo porque mi primo tiene uno.

Ahhh que tal les gusto? algo de suspenso es bueno chicas créanme. No soy muy Team Jacob, pero como rebeca mi prima lo adora decidí meterlo.

¿Quién es este Nick Parker y que tiene que ver con nuestra amiga Bella?

¿Por qué menciona tanto Lizzie en sueños el nombre de Taylor?

¿Quieren saber que pasara? **les dejo un adelanto muy muy breve:**

_Edward´s POV _

_Mientras Jacob y los chicos junto con mi pequeña hija iban de caza, a Lizzie le había dado la mañana libre y se encontraba viendo la televisión aun en pijama mientras comía un bote de palomitas._

_-Hola chica, buenos días aun son las 9 de la mañana…¿Por qué estas viendo el canal E!? No sabía que fuera de tus gustos.- le pregunté._

_-Hola Edward buenos días a ti también, en realidad no me gusta este canal de moda y esas cosas pero no hay nada en la tele y van a pasar el especial de una película que ya casi se estrena con mi actor favorito Rob Pattinson._

_-Ahhh ya entiendo ¿y que miras entonces? _

_-Están pasando el reportaje de una súper fiesta llamada Blanco y Negro, que fue anoche ya sabes algunas celebridades, dicen en internet que fue la fiesta del año y eso que no tiene mucho que empezó este año jejeje._

………………_.._

_(en la televisión)_

_Reportera: y dime Nick quienes son esas 3 bellezas que están presentes en esta fiesta nunca las habíamos visto._

_Nick: Bueno Beckie, una es una muy buena amiga de la preparatoria su nombre es Bella Cullen y las otras 2 chicas sus amigas._

_Reportera: Vaya Nick que suerte tienes de tener una buena amiga como ella, hay rumores de que estuvieron ligados en sus tiempos de estudiantes ¿es cierto?_

_Nick: Jajaja no tengo comentario para eso…_

_Lizzie quien estaba tomando una soda en ese momento la escupió completamente. Yo estaba enojado muy enojado. ¿Qué hacia mi Bella en esa fiesta y quien era ese tipo?_

Chan chan chan chan … (Música de suspenso).

Espero sus bellos reviews!!!! Botoncito verde porfa!


	6. personajes del pasado

_**Los personajes no me pertenece son de la señora Meyer yo solo se los pido prestados un ratito…. **_

_**Gracias por sus bellos reviews chicas espero les guste el de hoy :D**_

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella´s POV

-Vaya Isabella Swan veo que no te has olvidado de mi- me sonría "galantemente" el tipo rubio que se encontraba frente a mi.

-Hola Nick me da gusto volver a verte también - le contesté…

-Igual a mi es un gusto verte después de varios años, al parecer Forks te ha sentado bien- dijo mientras me hacia un escaneo de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias al parecer tu no perdiste tiempo veo que te has convertido en "una gran estrella de futbol americano" tal como siempre quisiste.

- ¿Y no me piensas presentar a tus amigas? Bella que educación es esa.

-Claro Nick ella son mis cuñadas Rosalie y ya conoces a Alice obviamente.

-Oh Alice me da tanto gusto que obligaras a Bella a venir, creo que su agrado por las fiestas no han cambiado mucho, un placer conocerte Rosalie. Vaya Isabella tienes unas amigas muy hermosas, claro no tanto como tú – me susurró al oído, _¿este tipo trataba de hacerse el sexy? Porque no lo lograba para nada_- pensé.

Chicas disculpen pero me robaré a su amiga por unos minutos – dicho esto me sujeto del brazo y comenzamos a caminar por el lugar saludando a todos los que se acercaban.

-Bella, Bella Swan vaya te has puesto muy guapa en estos años.

-Ahora soy Bella Cullen, Nicholas estoy casada.

-Y porque tu _marido _no te acompaño esta noche, si yo fuera él no dejaría a mi hermosa esposa yendo a fiestas _sola. _

-Solo vine de paso a Phoenix no planeo quedarme por tanto tiempo, y dime que sucedió con Jenny eran la "pareja perfecta en la preparatoria" ¿siguen juntos?

-Eh no, cada uno tenia planeado un futuro diferente, además ella era muy inmadura para estar conmigo tu sabrás- y me guiñó un ojo.

De pronto una ola de fotógrafos comenzó a acosarnos con preguntas muy personales, al darme cuenta del malentendido que esto podía causar, me disculpe y traté de buscar a mis cuñadas. Alice se la pasaba tomándose fotos con casi todos los invitados, quienes no podían negarse ante esa carita de cachorro que suele utilizar para obligarnos a algo; Rose por su parte se encontraba sentada en un rincón atestado de hombres que le pedían bailar y ella obviamente negaba.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta hermanita?- me preguntaba una Rosalie muy divertida.

-Ya me harté, no puedo creer que alguna ves me gusto ese tipo, no se donde tenia la cabeza, bueno era el jugador estrella de la escuela creo que no fui la única en sentirse atraída hacia él.- le contesté.

-Chicas a poco esta fiesta no esta genial, me he tomado fotos con tantas celebridades que creo que casi me acabo la memoria de la cámara. Bella donde has dejado a Nick, ese chico me ha caído muy bien- me preguntó Alice.

-Pues te lo regalo, podemos irnos ya es tarde y necesito checar los documentos que me dejo Jenks.

-Claro que no esta es la fiesta del año así que por ningún motivo pienso moverme de aquí.

-Esta bien Alice solo un rato mas, comienzo a sentirme algo incomoda y tengo un presentimiento.

-Hermanita muchas gracias, solo me termino la memoria de la cámara y nos vamos te lo prometo.

Ese rato se convirtió en unas horas más y al darme cuenta del reloj ya eran las 4 de la mañana.

-Nos vamos chicas, Alice no me importa que no te acabaras la memoria de la cámara es suficiente.

-Bella tiene razón Alice, no debemos irnos a lo ultimo eso no es buena impresión para chicas como nosotras.

-¿Ya se van tan temprano?- de pronto Nick apareció de la nada hasta donde yo estaba.

-Si debemos irnos tengo unos asuntos que arreglar porque mañana partimos de regreso a Forks, me dio gusto volver a verte Nicholas.

-A mi también Bella- dicho esto me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios ¿a caso este tipo esta loco o que?- espero que regreses pronto a Phoenix o iré a darte una visita sorpresa yo. Ten mi numero corazón ya sabes cualquier cosa Nick Parker a tus ordenes. Señoritas un gusto haberlas conocido y gracias por venir.

-Espero vernos pronto Nick – le contestó Alice, le di una mirada reprobatoria y creo que al fin entendió – y gracias por habernos invitado.

-Un placer conocerte Nick fue una gran fiesta debo decir, bueno chicas vámonos – Rose apenas termino de decir eso se subió al carro y nos llevo directo al hotel.

-Fue una gran fiesta jamás lo olvidaré- decía una Alice algo exhausta.

-Creo que nadie la olvidará.- contesté.

Edward´s POV

El día de hoy había estado muy ajetreado para la pobre Elizabeth se quedo dormida en el sillón mientras armaba un rompecabezas con Jacob y Nessie.

-Creo que la llevaré a su cama- me ofrecí- la cargué como si fuera un bebé y subí por las escaleras.

-Sonríe Eddie, -un flash de cámara salió de la nada y apareció frente a mi- es un recuerdo para Lizzie, el hombre de sus sueños llevándola a su habitación.

Le gruñí algo fuerte a Emmet, por lo que Lizzie comenzó a inquietarse en mis brazos- _basta Taylor me haces cosquillas_- rió y con la misma volvió a dormir, camine hasta su habitación y justo cuando la deposite en su cama, ella no se soltaba de mi cuello.

-¿Genial y ahora que hago?- pensé. Intenté moverla y con la delicadeza que pude la solté de mi cuello. De pronto abrió los ojos y con la misma los cerró para comenzar a retorcerse en la cama.

-Taylor basta, nos va a descubrir Tom – esta niña tiene sueños algo pervertidos, pero por mas que intento ver sus pensamientos no logro reconocer a su tal Taylor. Decidí bajar a la sala para buscar a la siguiente pequeña que llevar a dormir.

-Cariño ya es hora despídete de Jacob y tus tíos, vamos a dormir.

-¿Papi y cuando llega el abuelito Carlisle hace días que no lo veo?- me pregunto bostezando mi hija.

-Debe llegar mañana temprano así que tu tienes que estar mas que lista para recibirlo, vamos a la cama- cargue a mi hija una ves que se despidió de beso de todos.

-Oye Eddie ¿Quién es Taylor? – preguntó Emmet.

- No lo se Emmet, ella lo nombra en sus sueños pero no logro verlo, creo que debe ser su novio o algo así.

-Si algo así- respondió Jacob – buenas noches debo irme- dicho esto cerró la puerta y se marchó muy rápido.

-Eso fue muy raro sus emociones de pronto se vieron revueltas- contesto Jasper.

-¿Quién en esta familia es normal?- pensé mientras subía a mi hija a su habitación.

-¿Vas a querer que te lea esta noche cariño?

-Nopo,papi extraño a mami ¿volverá pronto? Ya quielo verla.

-Lo se cariño, yo también la extraño pero no te pongas triste en 2 días mamá regresa y estará con nosotros, te prometo que para la próxima que mami tenga que hacer un viaje iremos con ella ¿te parece princesa?

-¡Si papi! ¿Y podemos ir a la playa y hacer castillitos de arena y cositas así?

-Si amor te lo prometo, ahora cierra los ojitos mientras canto tu nana…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Mientras Jacob y los chicos junto con mi pequeña hija iban de caza, a Lizzie le había dado la mañana libre y se encontraba viendo la televisión aun en pijama mientras comía un bote de palomitas.

-Hola chica buenos días, aun son las 9 de la mañana… ¿Por qué estas viendo el canal E!? No sabía que fuera de tus gustos.- le pregunté.

-Hola Edward buenos días a ti también, en realidad no me gusta este canal de moda y esas cosas pero no hay nada en la tele y van a pasar el especial de una película que ya casi se estrena con mi actor favorito Rob Pattinson.

-Ahhh ya entiendo ¿y que miras entonces?

-Están pasando el reportaje de una súper fiesta llamada Blanco y Negro, que fue anoche ya sabes algunas celebridades, dicen en internet que fue la fiesta del año y eso que no tiene mucho que empezó este año jejeje.

-Yo no se como las personas pueden ir a esa clase de lugares, - le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón- ni en mis años de escuela fui a esos eventos… ¿a ti te gustan?- le pregunté.

-Pues no es el tipo de diversión que practico, prefiero otras actividades, pero una fiesta de ves en cuando es saludable soy adolescente esta en mi personalidad el asistir.

- ahhh ya va a empezar- gritó y presto la debida atención al televisor.

(En la tele):

Conductora: Y en otras noticias como hemos estado anunciando la súper fiesta del año de nombre Blanco y Negro ¡fue todo un éxito! Su organizador Nicholas Parker nos dio una gran y jugosa entrevista que les daremos a continuación, nuestra amiga Beckie Jones tuvo la oportunidad de asistir y esto fue lo que nos contó.

Reportera: Nina esto sin duda es un magno evento autoría de una gran celebridad como Nick Parker tuvimos la oportunidad de sacarle una serie de preguntas algo subiditas de tono y esto fue lo que nos contestó.

Reportera: Nick esta fiesta esta increíble, sin duda será considerada la fiesta del año, a pesar del clima extraño que hubo hoy en Phoenix, el lugar es se siente cómodo, debo decir que la decoración es bellísima, tiene un buen entretenimiento, muchas celebridades divirtiéndose y veo a muchas modelos en verdad bellas, que se la están pasando realmente bien.

Nick: Esta fiesta es para divertirse, las mejores celebridades están reunidas hoy cariño debe haber un buen menú ¿no crees? Jejeje

(Edward interrumpe):

-Ese tipo es un pedante tratar a las mujeres como un objeto que se cree, agradezco que mi Bella debe estar en casa de su madre ya durmiendo.

-Edward shhhh no escucho- _¿esta chica acaba de callarme?_

Reportera: Y dime Nick quienes son esas 3 bellezas que están presentes en esta fiesta nunca las habíamos visto.

Nick: Bueno Beckie, una es una muy **buena amiga** de la preparatoria su nombre es Bella Cullen y las otras 2 chicas sus amigas.

Reportera: Vaya Nick que suerte tienes de tener una buena amiga como ella, hay rumores de que estuvieron ligados en sus tiempos de estudiantes ¿es cierto?

Nick: Jajaja no tengo comentario para eso…

Reportera: Vamos Nick solo contesta esta ultima pregunta.

Nick: Aun somos muy **buenos amigos **si eso contesta tu duda.

Reportera: debido a que Bella Cullen no quiso dar ninguna entrevista, no pudimos aclarar ese rumor Nina, pero como puedes observar en las fotos, estuvieron casi toda la noche juntos hasta que nuestra chica y sus amigas abandonaron la fiesta a las 4 de la mañana…

Lizzie quien estaba tomando una soda en ese momento la escupió completamente. Yo estaba enojado muy enojado. ¿Qué hacia mi Bella en esa fiesta y quien era ese tipo?

-¿Elizabeth dime por favor que tu también viste lo mismo que yo?

-Lo vi señor Edward, ¿seee enc-uentra bien? ¿Señor Cullen? Conteste me esta dando algo de miedo.

La chica me hablaba sin embargo no podía contestarle estaba demasiado enojado.

-¡Familia estamos en casa!- gritó Emmet, venia acompañado de Jasper, y Carlisle quien traía en brazos a mi hija.

-Doctor Carlisle gracias a dios llegaron algo le pasa a Edward lleva como 10 minutos sin moverse, no se que hacer.

-¿Eddie que pasa?- Me pregunto Emmet.

-Míralo por ti mismo- le dije con voz de odio, subí el volumen del aparato y vi como todos posaban su vista en el televisor, mientras pasaban la cobertura de "la gran fiesta"; pequeñas fotografías del lugar comenzaban a verse así como a una Alice corriendo feliz por todo el local tomándose fotos con casi todos los presentes, una Rosalie siendo acosada por muchos hombres y algunas mujeres, y a Bella, mi Bella de la mano de ese tipo.

-¿Papi que hace mami con ese tipo?- pregunto enojada mi hija.

-No lo se cariño pero voy a averiguarlo y cuando eso pase desmembrare pedazo a pedazo de ese tipo de….

-¡señor Edward!- me gritó Lizzie- se que tiene tooodo el derecho de estar mas que enojado pero no diga esas cosas frente a su hija.

-Elizabeth tiene razón, deben calmarse chicos piensen racionalmente- contestaba Carlisle con una profunda tranquilidad.

-Claro como Esme no estaba en esa fiesta lo dices tan tranquilo Carlisle pero viste como a mi Rose la estaban acosando y ¡no hacia nada por evitarlo! - le grito Emmet.

-Jasper tienes toda la razón- le contesté al escuchar sus pensamientos- vamos a buscar a las chicas, Lizzie prepara la maleta de Renesmee y tuya, Emmet háblale a Jacob así Alice no podrá verlo.

-¿Señor Edward iremos a Phoenix? Yo no tengo dinero para…

-Eso es lo de menos Elizabeth, solo has lo que te digo porque en unas horas nuestro vuelo sale…

Alice´s POV

La fiesta de anoche estuvo más que genial, me tome fotos con todos los artistas de moda Jhonny Deep, Brad Pitt, con la banda Muse, Coldplay y hasta le tome fotos a Robert Pattinson y le conseguí un autógrafo para Lizzie porque sé que lo ama tanto como yo a mi Jazz.

-Chicas como se que "deberán estar cansadas" ¿les parece que pueden hacer lo que gusten y nos reunimos a las 6 en el lobby? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y creo que ustedes tan bien.

-Me parece perfecto quiero comprarle un libro nuevo a Nessie, algo para Charlie y unas cositas que me encargo Edward – nos vemos al rato chicas.

Bella´s POV

Salí casi corriendo a la librería para buscar un libro interesante que darle a mi hija, es cierto no les he marcado hoy por teléfono, saque mi celular de la bolsa y marque el numero de Elizabeth.

Lizzie´s POV.

Mi celular de pronto comenzó a sonar una vez que estuvimos dentro del avión.

-Edward tu esposa me esta marcando ¿Qué hago?

-No le digas que vamos para Phoenix inventa que vas a la Push o algo así tu tranquila no notes nerviosismo o se dará cuenta y contéstale ya- me dijo muy tranquilamente.

Vamos Lizzie utiliza tus dotes de actriz que valieron la pena esos 3 años de teatro que tomaste, respire profundamente y conteste la llamada.

-Señora Cullen, si disculpe pero no encontraba el celular en mi bolso, nos encontramos muy bien no se preocupe, estamos yendo a Port Ángeles, si todos hasta el doctor Cullen y Jake, quiere hablar con su marido claro que si se lo comunico a mismo, Edward te llaman…

-Si hola cariño, estamos bien "disfrutando" el viaje, pues no queríamos pasar un domingo encerrados en casa y Nessie quería ver una película en la ciudad, bien, nos hemos acoplado muy bien a Elizabeth a sido de gran ayuda amor, nos trajimos a Jacob ya sabes que Renesmee siempre lo invita, ahorita duerme, pero a penas lleguemos te marco para que hables con ella… claro que si cariño, TE AMO, cuídate mucho saludos a las chicas y a René, yo también te extraño cielo, te juro que muy pronto nos veremos, te amo, adiós.

-Listo, operación "rescatando a nuestras mujeres" comienza a ponerse en marcha- me contestó Edward.

Será un largo viaje lleno de muchas emociones Lizzie agradezco llevar conmigo mi cámara y mas de mil canciones en el ipod….-pensé en voz alta mientras quedaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Algunas cositas de la loca personalidad de Lizzie son basadas en mi persona (solo algunas), digamos que ella es muy extrovertida y ya que no soy así, la imagino como siempre quise ser…

Estoy escribiendo un one-shot por un bello sueño que tuve, espero les guste muy pronto lo subiré… seguimos en contacto chicas!!!


	7. un magnifico plan

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia es mía es por supuesto yo solo juego con ellos…

Gracias chicas por todos sus bellos reviews y disculpen la tardanza no tenia imaginación para continuarla con mis tantos problemas, un pie fracturado y un ex novio psicópata que no me dejaba en paz.

* * *

**Xxxxxx**

Edward´s POV

El vuelo había sido tranquilo o al menos solo para Carlisle y claro Lizzie quien estaba profundamente dormida, porque la mayoría de nosotros no teníamos un buen humor, Emmet estaba muy enojado de ver en la televisión como a Rose se le acercaban hombres y mujeres y ella no hacia mucho por evitarlos; Jasper trataba de calmar las emociones de todos pero al no poder hacer termino por hacerles sentir irritados a la mayoría de los pasajeros.

Renesmee y yo estábamos enojados de ver a Bella siendo acosada por un tipo y Jacob, bueno Jacob no tenia mucho que hacer lo único que le entretenía era poner un poco pasta dental en la mano derecha de Lizzie y con una pequeña pluma de ave le hacia cosquillas en la nariz y la chica al sentir molestia se tallaba la cara con la mano que traía pasta y termino embarrada.

-Jacob ya deja en paz a la chica, intenta dormir y tú no haces mas que molestarla- le dije.

-Hay este monstruo no es tan inocente como crees Edward, una ves a un pastel que Emily hizo para la manada le puso ciruela pasa y mucho laxante, el resto de la historia ya la imaginaras…

-¿Y eso lo hizo porque seguramente algo le hiciste cierto?

-mmm si, esta chica es vengativa eh, pues no hice mucho solo por "accidente" y te digo accidente, volví a su hámster llamado malteada de color purpura creo que no aguanto mucho la decoloración y al final murió, Lizz aun no me perdona del todo.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho y la conoces muy bien- le dije mientras cargaba a mi hija en brazos que ya estaba igual de dormida que la niñera- ¿te gusta?

-Edward como crees, sabes que solo tengo ojos para una persona; además Lizzie no es muy de mi tipo, es genial poder hacer cosas con ella, es algo loca, muy extrovertida y a sufrido mucho es como un hermanito, porque a pesar de que es una chica puedo hablar con ella de temas que solo hablaría con un hombre, siempre tiene un tema de conversación y puede hacerte pasártela genial con alguna ocurrencia que pasa por su cabecita loca llena de mechones de colores.

-Me alegro que pueda contar contigo Jacob, es una gran chica por algo Bella la contrató, lo que no entiendo es como no nos tiene miedo alguno, me recuerda en cierta forma a Bella cuando era humana, solo que en versión púber* y mas loca.

-Es una chica genial- de pronto hablo Jasper- tiene un mar de emociones pero cuando se encuentra con nosotros se siente en confianza y amor, algo no muy normal en un humano.

-Yo digo que debemos adoptarla, perro ponte a lado de ella para la foto "Lizzie en un viaje inolvidable, foto del vuelo con pasta dental en la cara"- Jacob obedeció a Emmet y se puso a lado de ella con una gran sonrisa y el dedo pulgar en el aire, de pronto Emmet hizo clic y la foto se tomó.

-No vamos a adoptar a nadie Emmet, esta chica tiene familia y un buen futuro que no le vamos a quitar- le contesto Jasper- sin embargo me alegra haberla conocido es una chica muy divertida que cuida de Nessie y la quiere.

-Así siempre a sido Lizz desde que la conozco, es una chica muy open mind, y tiene el poder de caerle muy bien a las personas, bueno solo a las "personas no comunes como nosotros", en la escuela siempre la tratan mal, la tachan de loca, rara y tonta, un día llegó llorando a verme porque un grupo de chicas populares le botaron al mar una cadena de oro muy bonita que traía la foto de su familia, nunca la había visto así, jure protegerla como un hermano mayor ese día y aun lo hago, no merece sufrir así…

-No, no lo merece por eso mientras ella este con nosotros la haremos sentir bien chicos, y concuerdo con Jasper no vamos a adoptarla Emmet no hay que arrebatarle su futuro- le conteste a mi hermano.

-Ok, ok entonces la haremos sentir como en casa, chicos ya hemos llegado….

-Muy bien ya saben ustedes piensen que estamos en Port Angels y no nos separemos de Jacob, Alice puede vernos; Elizabeth Lizzie- la movi del hombro suavemente- Lizzie hemos llegado linda despierta.

-Oh disculpa Edward , creo que me quede profundamente dormida.

-No hay problema también Nessie se durmió- le dije mientras bajábamos del avión y acomodaba bien a mi princesa que se encontraba muy dormida aun en mis brazos.

-Lizzie Jajaja creo que tienes algo en la cara- le dijo Jacob quien reía como un loco y le entregaba un espejo.

-Pero que carajos... ¡Jacob Black maldito perro me las vas a pagar! La venganza es dulce pulgoso- le contesto mientras le cerraba los ojos y se quitaba los restos de pasta de la cara.

-Chicos dejen de pelar que ya es tarde, tenemos que conseguir un taxi para ir al hotel, ¿Jasper ya reservaste las habitaciones?

-Listo Edward, y ya el taxi nos espera en la entrada…

Bella´s POV

La mañana estuvo horrible después de la dichosa fiesta de Nick, tuve que esconderme de un par de fotógrafos que investigaron el hotel donde me encontraba hospedada y mi número de celular.

-Chicas estoy harta de esto, por favor ya vámonos.

-Bella tranquila mañana temprano nos vamos, además no hay prisa, los chicos se encuentran en Port Angels y para mi mala visión están con el perro… que les parece si vamos de compras o vamos a la piscina.

-Alice acaso estas loca pretendes que nos descubran y luego…

-Bella ya miraste fuera de la ventana, ¡esta nublado! daaaa muy raro para el maldito clima de Phoenix así que debemos disfrutar.

-Concuerdo con Alice, disfrutemos del día Bella, bajemos a la piscina solo para incomodar a los demás amo hacer eso…

-Rose se que eres bellísima, pero se me hace incorrecto molestar a los humanos así- la regaño Esme.

-Lo siento Esme, pero no quiero estar aquí encerrada y aburrida cuando hay un clima perfecto para nosotras.

-Bueno les parece si cada quien hace lo que quiera y nos vemos a las 2 aquí en la habitación aun nos quedan cosas pendientes por hacer.- al fin se le había ocurrido una buena opción a Alice.

-Me parece bien Alice, las dejo porque quiero comprar algo para Edward y Renesmee.

Me dirigí a una de las librerías que vi ayer antes de ir a casa de mi madre, pero al llegar observe que estaba cerrada.

-¡Mierda! Olvide que hoy es domingo…

Vi un café cerca de ahí y agradecí llevar mi ejemplar de cumbres borrascosas, pedí un café, no importa el sabor solo era para aparentar y tomé asiento.

-Disculpa- una voz me sacó de mi lectura- ¿tu eres Isabella Swan cierto?

-Si ¿y tu eres?

-Leo, Leo Moore, estudiamos juntos la preparatoria, tuvimos algunas clases juntos, recuerdas la clase de literatura con la señora Brooks

-Cierto, la mujer que nos hablaba mas sobre su vida sentimental y cada ves que leíamos algún poema lloraba porque su ex marido "se lo había dedicado".

-Jajaja vaya si la recuerdas- le contesté mientras él sentaba a mi lado, ¿es que todos los chicos "lindos" que me gustaban en la antigua escuela se dedicaron a buscarme hoy?

-Y dime Isabella que has hecho de tu vida, recuerdo que eras muy tímida y casi no salías a fiestas como todas las chicas de nuestra edad, pero hoy en la mañana te vi en la televisión y decidí buscarte- en eso me tomo de la mano- me enteré que yo te gustaba y pues también tú a mi, por lo que pensé en, no sé consolidarlo lo nuestro funcionaría Isa- quiso besarme…

-Espera Leo, en primera no hay un nosotros, no me llames Isa soy Bella Cullen estoy felizmente casada tengo una hija a la que amo y nunca, pero nunca dejaría a mi familia por ti, espero lo entiendas- le grité mientras recogió mis cosas y dejaba el billete del consumo del café.

-Espera Bella, pensé que te daría gusto verme….

Lo escuché gritar mientras me subía a mi auto, odio esto porque justo ahora me encuentro a personas que jamás pensé volver a ver, regrese al hotel para reunirme con las chicas.

-¿Hola Bella que tal tu linda mañana?- me preguntó Alice riendo.

-¡tu pequeña duendecillo maldita, visto todo y no fuiste capaz de advertirme!- le contesté mientras me sentaba en el sillón del cuarto del hotel.

-Claro que lo había visto todo, pero no pude evitar que enfrentaras esto hermanita lo siento jejeje- reia como una loca Alice, junto con Rosalie.

-Bien ya señoritas, dejen a Bella en paz y controlen esas burlas, que no es gracioso- hablo Esme.

-¿Si mama, pero apoco no es en verdad gracioso?- le guiño un ojo Alice.

-Bueno… un poco tal ves.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Esme- le contesté- ¿ya en serio que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy Alice?

-Pues hoy Nick me habló y nos invitó a la Post party que dicen chicas, no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Suena maravilloso Alice, ¿a que hora será?

-Es a las 5 Rose, así que tenemos tiempo para ponernos súper bellas chicas, ¿Esme quieres ir con nosotras?

-No gracias, esos no son mis lugares de diversión.

-Los míos tampoco- confirmé.

-Tu mejor ni hables Bella, que ya estas incluida en el paquete.

-Como las detesto a veces – gruñí.

Edward's POV

-Edward, no me siento bien traicionando la confianza de la Señora Bella.

-No la estas traicionando Lizzie- le dijo Emmet- solamente queremos darle una sorpresita a las chicas, ¿además como te sentirías si alguien a quien tu quieres traiciona la confianza que le tienes?

Leí el pensamiento de la chica, sus emociones se ponían de acuerdo, y comprendía lo que Emmet decía, Jasper seguramente había influido en ella.

-Bueno, pero si la señora Cullen me corre y da una mala referencia de mi en el trabajo no se que hare.

-Nadie te correrá Elizabeth confía en mi- le dije.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me enteré que habrá una fiesta Post de ese tal Nick Parker hoy a las 5 en un hotel de la ciudad…- dijo con una voz tímida.

-Aja continua Lizzie.

-Y ese hotel es precisamente en el que estamos hospedados Edward.

-Chicos- interrumpió Jacob- ¿me están diciendo que nos colaremos a esa fiesta para darles una sorpresa a las chicas?

-Nadie se colará a esa fiesta Scooby – sonrió maliciosamente la chica mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso de mano- ya conseguí los pases para entrar.

-Un momento, Dafne (n/a= caricatura Scooby Doo) ¿como conseguiste los boletos pequeña diablilla?- le pregunto Emmet.

-No por algo soy presidenta del club de fans de Robert P. chicos, además de ser buena actriz soy buena mintiendo unas cuantas palabras al chico de la entrada, hacerle ojitos y lógicamente ir bien vestida y listo, entradas para todos nosotros.

-Huy alguien ya se consiguió novio- le guiñó el ojo Emmet.

-No para nada, wacala no es mi tipo para nada- hizo muecas de asco mientras Jacob se encontraba tirado en el suelo riéndose de algo.

-Tu Scrappy Doo no digas nada- entrecerró los ojos y me dio los pases- tenemos que estar listos la fiesta es a las 5 y por favor usen ropa de manta (n/a= es como color perla usual para los lugares donde hace mucho calor), es la temática de la fiesta, a pesar de que este nublado el día, rayos necesito un sombrero, ¿alguien puede llevarme al centro comercial?

-Vamos Lizzie, yo te llevo necesito comprarle a Renesmee un vestido y creo que me comprare una camisa.

-Esperen yo tampoco traje ropa- grito el chucho.

-Bueno tendremos que ir todos para que la duende no nos descubra asi que por favor sus disfraces chicos.

Los hombres nos pusimos una gorra, chaqueta y lentes oscuros, mi hija se puso unos pequeños lentes oscuros y un overol de mezclilla, Lizzie andaba de vestido rosa un bolso y su cabello sin colores, todos la miramos raro.

-¿Qué? Este es mi disfraz de niña buena- nos miro como si fuera de lo mas normal- recuerden que también soy actriz, así que vámonos- dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes y salía del cuarto de la habitación.

Llegamos al centro comercial, de verdad odiaba todo esto porque las dependientas del lugar no dejaban de tener pensamientos indecorosos de nosotros.

-Se le ofrece algo mas señor, tenemos descuento en el área smokings y trajes de baño- me pregunto una de las tantas dependientas desesperadas.

-No gracias- interrumpió Lizzie mientras me agarraba del brazo – hermanito creo que ya tienes todo lo necesario para impresionar a mi hermosa cuñadita, mañana es su aniversario sabe- le dijo a la dependienta- llevan ya 4 años de novios y mañana le propondrá matrimonio romántico cierto.

-Muy lindo- le contesto la chica algo enojada- puede pasar a la caja a pagar.

Una ves que estuvo lejos la empleada, le di las gracias a mi pequeña salvadora.

-¿Por dios que mujer mas estúpida, que no vio el anillo de matrimonio que llevas en el dedo y a Renesmee que es idéntica a ti? A veces los hombres apendejan a las mujeres- refunfuñó.

-Hermanita ese vocabulario por favor, que a ti ningún hombre te ha dejado tonta. Es algo normal en las personas Elizabeth.

-Pero yo aclaro que no soy una persona normal Cullen, siempre e sido diferente a los demás, a veces no se si eso sea bueno o malo.

-No tiene nada de malo ser diferente Lizzie- de pronto Emmet se unió a la conversación- yo por ejemplo soy un vampiro y mira nadie me teme, bueno excepto los chicos que están en el área de deportes y no dejaban de hablar lo buena que estas, tuve que darles un susto, nadie se mete con mi nueva pequeña hermanita.

-Gracias Emm y no tienes que cuidarme yo puedo hacerlo y créeme que aunque fueras un vampiro, corrección si todos fueran vampiros no tendría miedo de ninguno de ustedes, por alguna razón y según mi hermano me caí una ves mientras mama me cargaba creo que me deschaveté desde ese momento.

-Entonces agradecemos a tu mamá del que te haya dejado caer Elizabeth – le dijo Jasper – si no, no estarías ahora con nosotros para llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

-Papi, papi- me jalo del pantalón Renesmee- podemos ir ya por mi nuevo vestido, según Lizzie debo llevar un sombrero también.

-Claro que si cariño- la cargué y me di cuenta que mi pequeña lo había hecho porque habían ciertas mujeres hablando de nosotros.

Una ves que terminamos de ir de compras, nos fuimos a arreglarnos al hotel, ya casi era la hora de la fiesta, rentamos ciertos carros lujosos solo para dar buena impresión, nuestra ropa decía lo mismo quienes si nos sorprendieron fueron mi hija que se veía adorable con su vestido nuevo, un pequeño sombrero y sus lentes de sol, y Elizabeth llevaba un vestido strapple de manta, su cabello iba suelto sin ningún color extra y encima un sombrero.

-No me vean así- hablo la chica – también puedo vestirme decentemente cuando el lugar y la situación lo amerita señores.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos listos caballeros , es la hora de recuperar a nuestras mujeres- grito Emmet.

-Y a mi mami también- hizo lo mismo mi hija.

-Y a tu mami también pequeña- le dijo Jacob.

-Señores síganme por favor- hablo Elizabeth- es hora de aparecer en la esperada fiesta.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

En serio mil disculpas por mi tardanza no me linchen mujeres!!!

Me hicieron tan feliz con sus reviews por MARIPOSA no pensé que mi sueño les gustara tanto.

¡Muy pronto un nuevo one-shot que ojala les agrade!

**Dejen sus bellos reviews chicas!!! **


	8. cámara y acción!

Edward´s POV

La entrada a la fiesta no causo problema alguno, jamás pensé que existiera gente que le fascinar asistir a esta clase de eventos pero creo que me equivoque.

Cantantes, modelos, diseñadores, cantidad de personas se encontraban en esta dichosa fiesta, pero no había ninguna señal de Bella no de las chicas.

-Edward- me sacaron de mis pensamientos- las chicas deben llegar en 10 minutos acabo de escuchar al tal Nicholas hablar con Alice.

-Lizzie gracias, aun no entiendo como es que nos ayudas.

-Créeme que no tengo ni idea sus emociones me contagiaron supongo, pero por favor no le diga nada a la señora Bella me correrá.

-No te preocupes, me ocuparé de que nadie diga nada pequeña, ¿ya están todos listos? Quiero que esto sea una gran sorpresa para las chicas.

-Todos listos papito- grito mi hija.

-Mas que listos- contestó Emmet- ya saben cuando entrar en acción. ¿Perro ya tienes lista la cámara para grabar este momento?

-Claro que si caballeros y señoritas a sus lugares, el show comienza en 3, 2, 1… acción.

Bella´s POV

La idea de venir de nuevo a la fiesta de Nick no era muy de mi agrado pero Alice prometió no hacerme venir a otra por muchos meses, así que era difícil no aceptar la oferta.

La prensa no dejaba de acosarnos "las 3 nuevas bellezas de Nick Parker" así nos conocían, de verdad detesto tanta atención y para colmo Edward no contestaba mis llamadas con el pretexto de "estar dentro del cine".

-¿Bella mi amor como estas?- me saludo de beso Nick _¿porque de una ves no entiende que no me gusta que me diga mi amor?_ Pensé.

-Hola Nicholas linda "after party", muy temática por cierto… veo que ninguna de tus fiestas se parecen, eso es genial cierto.

-Isabella Swan no cambias para nada, y las fiestas tampoco siguen siendo tu fuerte cariño, pero tienes razón mis fiestas jamás son iguales preciosa, deberías saberlo hice muchas en la preparatoria, claro que jamás fuiste a una con mucho trabajo supe de ti solo porque tomábamos como 3 clases juntos, siempre tan tímida y mírate ahora toda una belleza ¿has pensado ser modelo Bella?

-No Nicholas, no me interesa para nada y esto es producto de la maternidad ya te lo había dicho soy una mujer felizmente casada y madre de una preciosa nena, y soy Bella Cullen.

-Disculpen podemos hacerles una breve entrevista es para el canal E! no tomará mas que unos minutos- nos interrumpió una voz.

-Claro que si- Nick respondió al instante- preguntas personales no respondemos, lo sabes bien muñeca.

-Si unos minutos les robaremos nada mas, Carl enciende en 3,2,1- le dijo al chico de la videocámara y de pronto comenzó la entrevista- buenos días a todos desde Phoenix Arizona soy Chelsea Klein y nos encontramos en el after party de Nicholas Parker, chico ayer tu fiesta fue todo un éxito me imagino que esta es mas para relajarse cierto.

-Tienes toda la razón Chelsea la verdad después de un evento de tal magnitud como el de ayer merece una fiesta para relajarse, tenemos masajistas profesionales y la piscina a una temperatura ambiente para aquellos que quieran darse un buen chapuzón.

-Eso vemos Nick y te vemos acompañado de este linda belleza Isabella Swan, nos han dicho, ¿señorita Swan se esta divirtiendo? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no veías a Nick Parker?, eran muy unidos en la escuela nos comentaron por ahí.

-Bella Cullen- corregí a la reportera- ese es mi nombre, estudiamos juntos y nos encontramos hace unos días gracias a mi cuñada, nada más.

-Nunca la habíamos visto por el mundo del espectáculo pero a recibido varias propuestas me equivoco, ¿planea aceptarlas, regresara a Phoenix o continuara con su vida? Mucha gente me ha dicho que hace una bella pareja con el señor Parker ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso…

Un olor de pronto me desconcentró muy difícil de confundir… Edward Cullen. ¿Qué demonios hacia mi marido aquí?

-Bella la señorita te esta haciendo preguntas linda- Nick jalo mi brazo haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

-Perdón, ¿me decías?- le pregunte a la entrevistadora que no se veía muy contenta de no haberle prestado atención.

-Que si piensa dedicarse al modelaje o a la actuación, ya que hemos escuchado ciertos rumores.

-No me interesa, como le dije a Nick solo vine a unos asuntos personales y de casualidad nos encontramos nada mas- una risita volvió a atormentarme, demasiado conocida ¿mi hija? Creo que debo estar volviéndome loca.

-¿Entonces dejaras al pobre de Nick aquí solo en Phoenix, después de todo un pajarillo nos conto que están saliendo es cierto?

Definitivamente la reportera me sacó de mis casillas no toleraría mas esa clase de preguntas un destello broce me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba tan loca como creía.

-Chica no se quienes sean tus informante pero están completamente erróneos, Nicholas es un ex compañero de la preparatoria nada mas, no quiero actuar, ni cantar y menos modelar, aquí vive mi madre y por lógica regresaré y queda claro que yo no tengo nada con nadie de este lugar porque estoy felizmente casada, así que con permiso.

Dicho aquello y dejando a varios con la boca medio abierta me dispuse a buscar a Edward entre la multitud, de verdad ya comenzaba a alucinar, porque no podía ni reconocer sus aromas; era la cosa mas extraña de pronto vislumbre y Rosalie y Alice sentadas en una de las mesas con la cara con algo de preocupación.

-¿Chicas es mi imaginación o algo raro esta pasando aquí? Creo que me volveré loca, se los juro creí escuchar la risa de…

-Nessie- dijimos las 3 al unísono- es la cosa mas rara Bella, te juro que no puedo ver nada, deben estar con el chucho aun- decía un muy frustrada Alice.

-¿Y si mejor no vamos? No se que hacer chicas- baje un poco la voz para que nadie mas escuchara- ¿un vampiro puede sufrir alucinaciones?

-No Bella no puede, y mucho menos 3 vampiras- me contestó Rose- creo que alguien nos esta jugando una muy, muy mala jugarreta.

Edward´s POV

Estaba a punto de matar a la reportera y al maldito sujeto que llamaba amor, linda y cariño a _mi Bella_, Lizzie me calmo diciendo que podía arruinar el plan así que tuve que controlarme. Pase lo más rápido posible y algo alejado de Bella solo para que notara mi presencia, los chicos también hicieron lo mismo con Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Edward algo que quieras decirle a la cámara antes de atrapar a las chicas?- me preguntó Jacob.

-Si, jamás JAMÁS pueden engañar a Edward Cullen y mucho menos su esposa.

Vi a Bella alejarse de la reportera, por lo visto Nessie había cumplido ya con su parte de la misión, una ves que las chicas comenzaron a tratar de entender lo que había pasado fuimos acercándonos poco a poco hasta que lo vi…

Bella´s POV

-Chicas de verdad no entiendo todo esto. Mi conciencia me esta matando, te lo dije Alice no era buena idea venir a este lugar.

-Bella no es tu conciencia, algo raro pasa aquí y no puedo verlo, ¡maldito perro porque esta con ellos no puedo verlo para nada! Hermanita no te quejes tu no has hecho nada malo… salvo encontrarte con tus ex amores jajajaja. Dinos ¿qué se siente ser perseguida y acosada por tus amores de la preparatoria Bella?

-¡oh que te digan Isabella tu también eras mi amor de la escuela juntémonos y seamos felices por siempre!- se burlaba Rose.

-Disculpen la interrupción señoritas- un joven bien parecido se acerco a nosotras y dirigió su mirada en mi- ¿tu eres Isabella Swan?

-Si, yo soy porque…

-No se si me recuerdas pero soy Mathew Wood, estudiábamos juntos en la preparatoria.

-Lo siento pero no, no se quien eres, ¿tomábamos alguna clase en particular?

-A decir verdad no, pero siempre me gustaste y luego te fuiste de Phoenix y ya no supe mas de ti y ahora el destino nos junto, ¿Qué no lo ves Isabella? Podemos ahora estar juntos de nuevo

-Bella no va a estar junto a ti ni ahora ni nunca- contestó una voz aterciopelada que tanto conocía- porque yo soy su esposo.

Dicho esto el chico salió corriendo del lugar, cuando me arme de suficiente valor voltee a ver la siguiente escena, un Jaspe y Emmet enojados, a mi esposo cargando a mi pequeña hija con el rostro peor de enojados, una Elizabeth asustada muy bien arreglada y sin colores del cabello y a Jacob grabando la escena con una video cámara.

-Apuesto que esto no lo viste venir Alice- hablo serio Edward.

-No, esto no lo vi- le contestó mi cuñada muy sorprendida- pero ya que están aquí quieren decirme, ¡porque se les ocurrió venir a buscarnos!

-Señora Bella, fue mi culpa- habló Elizabeth- estaba viendo la televisión y pasaron un reportaje de una gran fiesta llamada blanco y negro, su marido se encontraba en la misma habitación y fue ahí cuando las vimos en la tv.

-¿A poco no nos veíamos preciosas Lizzie?- hablo Alice.

-Oh se veían más que perfectas dicen las noticias que es el evento del año…

-Lizzie – interrumpió Edward- quieres ir a dar la vuelta con Jacob y Renesmee, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar entre adultos.

-Oh vamos Edward, tengo que grabar esto, no tienes idea de lo bien que esto se verá en you tube- le dijo Jake poniéndole la videograbadora en la cara.

-Jacob tienes 6 segundos para irte, 1, 2, 3…

-Adiós chicos- dijo Elizabeth mientras cargaba a mi hija con una mano y con la otra llevaba a Jake de la oreja.

-Auch, Lizz eso duele, Auch- se quejaba mi amigo.

-Bien querida esposa, te parece si vamos a dar un pequeño paseo tu yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y creo que los chicos también- no tuve tiempo de contestar Edward ya me tenia sujeta de la cintura y caminábamos entre los invitados- sabes que no puedo leerte la mente Bella así que ¿comienza tú o quieres que yo lo haga?

-Yo comienzo amor.

-Bien te escucho Isabella – rayos me hablaba por mi nombre completo, si que estaba enojado.

-Pues veras Alice se "encontró" a Nicholas hace como 2 días y nos invito a su fiesta eso es todo Edward.

-Eso es algo muy breve y poco conciso Bella tendré que hacerlo yo. ¿Quién es ese tal Nick y porque te llama mi amor? ¿Y ese ultimo tipo de donde salió? Me has estado ocultando muchas cosas de tu pasado ¿a caso no confías en mi?

-Dios Edward claro que confío en ti, pero mi pasado es algo que no vale la pena recordar- lo tome de las manos me entristecía que no creyera en mis palabras- cariño siempre fui muy solitaria cuando vivía en Phoenix no tenia muchos amigos y mucho menos salía con chicos, nunca fui a una fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

A Nick lo conozco porque compartí 3 clases con él me gustaba claro porque era el chico mas popular y a quien de las chicas del instituto no, pero fue un gusto de adolecente nada mas.

-Y los otros chicos porque ya me entere que son otros, ¿quienes son?

-Personas con las que estudie, que me vieron en la televisión y resulta que "estaban enamorados de mi" pero nunca se atrevieron, muy patético.

-Y… ¿tú no estas enamorada de él?- me pregunto con una cara muy triste.

-Por supuesto que no Edward Anthony Cullen, yo solo te amo a ti y a mi hija por supuesto, jamás me fijaría en otra persona y mucho menos en Nick eso seria como si le hiciera caso a no se a Mike Newton iuuu.

-Yo también te amo, pero estos tipos ya se encuentran en el salón de la fama de las personas que les arrancaré la cabeza si se acercan a ti, encabezado por Newton y siguiendo por Parker.

Muchas de las chicas se quedaban mirando a mi marido ya era hora de salir de aquí así que decidimos reunirnos con los demás y pedirle perdón a mi hija que por lo visto aun seguía enojada conmigo.

-Renesmee ya no sigas enojada con mamá – le conteste a mi pequeña la cargaba- todo fue un pequeño malentendido nena.

-Mami ¿tu ya no quieres a papito?

-Claro que lo quiero Nessie, lo adoro diría yo, solo fue una confusión no te preocupes.

-Pero yo no quiero que nadie más te diga cosas bonitas, solo mi papi.

-Y que tampoco tengan pensamientos obscenos y lujuriosos contigo Bella, Auch Rose eso dolió- Emmet tenia que salirse con la suya, lo bueno que Rose a tiempo le dio un golpe.

-Chicos este a sido el mejor video de la historia- Jake acababa de llegar junto con Lizzie a nuestra mesa- si lo vendo ganaré mucho dinero.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Black, ¿ahora como fue que nos encontraron?

-Pues… este - Jacob tartamudeaba.

--Lizzie estaba viendo la televisión las vimos y decidimos venir a buscarlas casualmente se encontraban en este hotel, unos deslumbros a la chica de la entrada y conseguimos entrar así de sencillo- hablo Edward. – ¿piensan regresar hoy a Forks?

-Creo que si ya no hay nada mas que hacer cariño además ya los extraño y según el pronóstico mañana el sol saldrá de nuevo sobre Phoenix.

-Vaya creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocerte Elizabeth, me llamo Rosalie Hale y ella es mi cuñada Alice.

-Mucho gusto a las dos, vaya en esta familia todos son muy guapos, con excepción de ti Jacob creo que ni aunque fueras parte serias lindo snoopy.

-¿En serio ustedes se llevan así de perros y gatos?

-Algo así rubia- le guiño el ojo Jake- es como tú y yo por mas digas que no me soportas, la verdad es que no puedes dejar de amarme.

-Eso quisieras Jacob Black, ¿dime Lizzie como lo puedes soportar?

-La verdad señora Hale

-Rosalie, dime Rosalie.

-Bueno Rosalie, la verdad es que no tengo idea, me fascina pelar con Jake es mi mejor amigo casi hermano, creo que por eso nos toleramos tanto, ¿cierto Jake?

-Muy cierto Lizz- respondió este mientras chocaban los puños.

-¿Ustedes no se gustan o si?- preguntó Emmet.

-¿Nosotros? Jajajaja para nada – me dijo la chica mientras intentaba sujetarse de la mesa- no es mi tipo.

-¿Y tampoco Nick Parker cierto Lizzie? Vi lo que le respondiste hace rato tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo pequeña- Alice la abrazó.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto no quieres contarle a tu amigo Emmet querida Elizabeth?

-Nada chicos no hay nada que contar- respondió Lizzie.

Xxxxxx

Se que quieren matarme lo sé y se los juro que no tenia ideas!!!

Pero aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo mi cerebro se esta bloqueando y mi hámster ya no quiere correr mas creo que solo serán 10 capítulos del fic, chicas muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews.

Déjenle unos mas a esta loca autora, ¿una secuela? Puede ser, pero necesito mas ideas.


	9. encuentros no agradables

Disculpen mi maldita tardanza chicas! Tuve problemas de imaginación, físicos, amorosos, de escuela, algunas distracciones y mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, pero ya la obligué a regresar y actualizare mas seguido por la garrita!

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Edward´s POV

Después del problema de la fiesta nos reunimos en la habitación de las chicas para hablar.

-Señora Bella, creo que mis servicios ya no serán requeridos ahora que vuelve usted a casa.

-Cierto Lizzie, por cierto quiero hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos.

-¿Alguien esta en problemas? – pregunto burlonamente Emmet.

-No Emm, nadie esta en problema- le aseguro mi esposa.

El teléfono sonó y fueron esas 2 llamadas las que dieron de nuevo un giro a nuestras vidas otra ves. Carlisle y mi Bella salieron de la habitación algo raro pasaba porque Alice mantenía bloqueados sus pensamientos.

-¿Alice que ocurre?- le pregunte a mi hermana mientras varios pares de ojos nos miraron preocupados

-Esta vez yo no puedo ser la que diga esto Edward, tu mismo lo escucharas.

Mi esposa entro a la habitación con el semblante algo tenso.

-¿Mamita que tenes polque estas tliste?- le pregunto mi hija.

-No es nada de que preocuparse chiquita- le dio un beso en su pequeña cabecita- Lizzie porque no llevas a Renesmee a dar una vuelta.

-Claro señora Bella, vamos Ness ¿te enteraste que hay un hermoso cachorro en el lobby?

-Un perrito si, ¿papito puedo il a ver al perrito bebe?

-Claro tesoro no te sueltes de Elizabeth por favor.

Mi hija y la chica salieron de la habitación para que Bella pudiera darnos la noticia.

-Era Renee al parecer Phil tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave, debo ir con ella obviamente no la puedo dejar sola.

-Si quieres voy contigo cariño.

-Me gustaría tanto Edward, aunque no quisiera que Renesmee se quede sola, además quisiera hablar con ustedes ya que Lizzie no esta.

-¿Le pasa algo a la chica Bells?- pregunto Emmet.

-A ella no, hable con su tía la que se encuentra cuidando a su hermanita en el hospital de Seattle me comento que la pequeña necesita nuevos medicamentos pero que están cada ves mas caros.

Elizabeth tendrá que dejar de estudiar este año para poder pagarlos, porque su hermano tiene una beca con la que mantiene a esas dos niñas e incluyendo a la tía que ya esta un poco grande de edad.

-No podemos abandonarla chicos, Lizzie a sido de gran ayuda y a mantenido en control a Renesmee y ustedes chupasangres neuróticos- hablo Jacob.

-El perro tiene razón gracias a ella convivir con humanos me es mas fácil.- dijo Jasper.

-Chicos-nos interrumpió Carlisle – hable con Eleazar, y me dijo que nos vienen a visitar en unos días, para ser específicos pasado mañana.

-Cariño, pero Lizzie se quedara cuidando a Nessie ya que Bella y me imagino que las chicas saldrán de la ciudad- le dijo Esme- y no quiero que se sientan incómodos con la presencia de la chica.

-¿Saldrán de nuevo?

-Si Phil tuvo un accidente y debo acompañar a Renee fuera del país. Y les digo a los demás que Lizzie cuidara de Ness mientras no estoy.

-No será mucho problema ellos son vegetarianos, y si te preocupa yo hablaré con ellos de nuestra invitada temporal- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo cuidare mas que nadie de ella y Renesmee, así que puedes irte tranquila Bella, además me imagino que Jacob también estará en casa cuidándola ¿cierto?

-Claro que si Esme, no pienso dejarla sola con tanto vampiro mi amiguita esta medio chiflada pero esto es demasiado, ¿Cuántos colmillos tendremos mas en casa doc.?

-Tres vampiros, el resto llegara después chicos.

-Bien ya nada peor puede pasar chicos- hablo Emmet, ojala hubiera sido solo un pensamiento.

Lizzie POV

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Bella y sus cuñadas, en unos días la casa Cullen estaría llena de mas personas familiares según oí, muy parecidas a la familia pálidos y bellos; además tenia una tarea encomendada por Bella una tarea "muy especial" que debía cumplir al pie de la letra.

-Un dólar por tu pensamiento Lizzie- Jasper se acerco a susurrarme al oído.

-Me espantó señor Jasper, ¿tan evidente soy?

-La verdad si pequeña, ¿sucede algo que quieras contar?

-Tengo algo que ya no puedo aguantar y usted me inspira confianza, ¿no eres psicólogo o algo así?

-No, aunque no suena mal esa carrera, y puedes tutearme solo soy unos años mas grande que tú.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos- hablo la señora Alice- pórtense bien ya saben que yo todo lo veo. Pequeña Lizzie cuídate mucho, pórtate mal y cumple con tu deber de niñera Cullen.

-Gracias Alice que tengan un buen viaje chicas, yo me encargaré de todo. Señora Bella no se preocupe se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Gracias Elizabeth – me dio un abrazo maternal- cuídamelos tu sabes pequeña- me guiñó el ojo y entro a la puerta de abordaje.

-Adiós mamita y tías las voe a extrañar así de mucho- grito Renesmee.

-Adiós familia- gritaron las 3 chicas hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

-Muy bien, el plan "aléjate tarántula empieza"…

El viaje de regreso a Forks no fue tan tedioso como creía, encontré una venganza muy buena que Jacob me debía y tenia que pagar.

-Lizzie eh sido buen amigo casi otro hermano para ti, y ahora ni siquiera me piensas hablar, respóndeme sabes que odio que me apliques tu dichosa ley de hielo jovencita.

-¿Chicos alguno de ustedes quiere chocolate? Porque la verdad ya me empalagué y pienso botarlo.

-No gracias- contestaron todos los Cullen al unísono.

-Lizz sabes que yo siempre me como la mitad de tu barra de chocolate no me hagas esto por favor- me decía un Jake muy arrepentido.

-Chica y si no lo quieres ¿porque no le das la otra parte a Black?

-¿Emmet tu sabias que el dar chocolates a los perros puede ser fatal? Un ingrediente del chocolate, llamado teobromina, estimula el sistema nervioso central y el músculo cardíaco. Cerca de 1 kg de chocolate de leche, o apenas 146 gramas de chocolate de culinaria servían para matar un perro. ¿Sabes en el problema que me metería con Green Peace por ese acto de homicidio?

El coche de Edward estallo en completas risas, Black pagaría por su bromita inocente de la pasta dental en el avión.

Afortunadamente para mi Carlisle y Esme conducían otro automóvil en el que llevaban a una Renesmee completamente dormida, yo iba en el carro con Jasper, el grandulón Emmet, un enojado Jake, obvio el conductor estrella Edward y yo.

-¡Choca esos cinco chica!- me gritó Emmet desde el asiento de atrás mientras golpeábamos nuestras manos- definitivamente estos días mas en nuestra casa y contando con tu bello ingenio harán de mi tiempo una experiencia extra sensorial.

Jasper le había quitado la cámara a Jake desde que subimos al auto y obviamente había grabado todas mis ocurrencias durante el trayecto de viaje.

-Dinos Jacob Black… ¿Qué se siente haber sido derrotado por una chica?

-Púdrete Jasper – le contestó a la cámara mi amigo el ofendido mientras enseñaba el dedo de en medio al aparato de video.

-¿Lizzie algo que quieras agregarle a esta batalla?- me pregunto Jazz mientras enfocaba la video a mi rostro.

-Doy gracias a mi admiradores por haberme dado fuerzas para no detener el auto y partirle la cara a Jacob porque comenzaba a desquiciarme con su acoso de que le hablara de nuevo; mmm que mas… así ya tuviste suficiente castigo ya eres digno de mi amistad otra ves, solo no la cagues de nuevo Jake y toma mi chocolate, jamás pensé botarlo, los amo publico- dije mientras lanzaba un beso a la cámara.

-Elizabeth eres sorprendente jamás pensé que alguien con tan poca edad y tamaño, sin ofender, tuviera el control de Jacob, Renesmee y Emmet juntos, eres increíble, agradezco que Bella te haya contratado- me dijo Edward mientras me sonreía y regresaba la vista a la carretera.

-Si ya se que soy todo un amor y es difícil vivir sin mi Edward pero se hace lo que se puede jejeje, yo también agradezco que la señora Bella me contratara ustedes han hecho mas agradables mis días y olvido las cosas que tanto me preocupan por ahora.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que lo desees Lizzie, es mas ¿Por qué no terminas el resto del verano y ya después vemos si puede ser algo permanente que dices?

-Lo consultaré con la almohada Edward te lo prometo, chico los dejo que tanto molestar personas me ha provocado el sueño, los veo en un rato- me puse los audífonos y caí ante las redes de Morfeo…

Edward´s POV

El camino de resto fue mas tranquilo, Elizabeth se encontraba completamente dormida y Jasper por comodidad la pasó del asiento del copiloto al de atrás, claro Emmet le cedió su lugar, y Jacob, él tambien estaba dormido y daba uno ronquidos que comenzaban a inquietar.

-Me sorprende la relación de esta chica con Jacob, ¿ella sabe su secreto? Y entonces eso da lugar a que ¿ella sabe el nuestro?

-No lo sé Emmet, Black nada me ha dicho y no puedo saber si la chica lo sabe o no, jamás lo piensa, es muy extraño pero me agrada.

-¿Yo digo que deberíamos adoptarla no lo crees Jasper? Seria una buena hermanita, una Cullen mas…

-Detén tu tren Emmetsaurio, no adoptaremos a esa chica, no podemos quitarle a la poca familia que le queda- respondió tajante Jazz.

-No esperen creo que me entendieron mal, yo lo decía por si ella llegara a quedarse sola chicos, imagínate un orfanato seria terrible para la chica, yo jamás lo permitiría.

-Me alegra que haya entrado en nuestras vidas y que todos le tengamos un profundo cariño, pero si algo llegara a pasarle jamás la dejaríamos sola, en eso te lo prometo Emmet.

Estaba orgulloso de que al fin mi hermano sentara cabeza y pensara en cuidar a la chica, era un gran avance para él y para todos.

Al fin llegamos a la casa los chicos bajaron las cosas mientras yo depositaba a mi pequeña hija en la cama de su habitación, me dolía verla triste solo porque su madre se encontraba lejos de ella.

Desde su habitación podía escuchar un intercambio de palabras provenientes de la entrada de la casa, una voz era de Lizzie claro, y la otra…

-¿Una humana? ¿Me puedes decir que haces en la casa de los Cullen?

-¿Y usted me puede decir quien es, para que pueda contestarle su pregunta?

-A mi no me contestes mocosa, ¿no te enseñaron tus padres a respetar a las señoritas?

-Claro que si lo hicieron y muy bien diría yo.

-Pues no lo parece, así que dile a Edward que ya estoy aquí, pero rápido cariño que no tengo tu tiempo y estoy toda empapada por la lluvia gracias a tu atraso con la presentación.

--Lizzie deja que yo me encargo- le dije a la pobre chica que estaba apunto de llorar mientras bajaba las escaleras, leí sus pensamientos y al parecer Tanya había ofendido la memoria de sus padres.

-Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan Edward- me contestó mientras corría subiendo las escaleras y azotaba la puerta.

- oh Edward como estas, los hemos echado de menos ¿Y eso que ahora tienen sirvienta? No es nada eficiente por lo visto deberías…

-Ella no es ninguna sirvienta Tanya, un gusto verte por aquí- le dijo secamente Emmet.

-Hola Emmet, hola Jasper ¿y si no es su sirvienta que rayos hace aquí?

-Es la niñera de Renesmee, hola a ti también Tanya- le contestó Jasper.

-¿Una niñera? Y no para eso se supone que tiene una madre, que la cuide y eduque como debe ser.

-Bella y las chicas salieron de la ciudad, la chica fue contratada y listo, por favor no la ofendas que todos aquí le tenemos un gran cariño.

-Ustedes y sus cariños por lo humanos, definitivamente nunca los entenderé Edward- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se quitaba la gabardina empapada de agua dejando ver un vestido pegado, tan típico de Tanya.

-Lo sabemos, ¿no quiero ofenderte pero que rayos haces aquí SOLA, no se supone que venían Carmen, Eleazar y los demás?- le preguntó Emmet.

-No me ofendes, pero te contestaré, tuvieron un percance y llegan en 2 días junto con Kate y Garrett.

-Oh bueno, pues siéntete como en tu casa Tanya, Emmet baja las cosas del auto por favor, jazz puedes ir a ver como esta Lizzie, yo le mostrare a nuestra _invitada _su habitación.

-Claro Edward- contestaron los chicos al unísono.

¡Estos días serán eternos! Alice me las pagaría por querer ocultármelo…

Xxxxxxx

* * *

Sigo viva! Línchenme lo merezco lo sé y créanme que si no es porque mi pepe grillo me jode todo el tiempo para que termine el capitulo no lo hacia.

La verdad pensaba cortarle y decirles la verdad sobre mi alter ego Lizzie pero conciencia me dijo que unos caps. mas serian deliciosos y quise meter a Tanya, aclaro no la odio solo cambiare su personalidad x lo que tendrá fuertes encuentros con Lizzie ya lo verán.

¿Merezco reviews a pesar de ser una desconsiderada y maldita bitch de escritora?

Digan si y denle review actualizare esta semanita lo prometo!

Besotes MeL.


	10. conflictos de una adolescente

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y ya saben el protocolo.

Nota explicativa de mi ausencia abajo.

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Edward´s POV.

Desde que Tanya llego a casa sola sabia que algo no muy bueno podía pasar; Lizzie llevaba algunas horas encerrada en su habitación y pasaba de llorar a dormir, leer a escribir y lo ultimo escuchar música con un volumen no muy moderado.

-¿Edward puedes callar a esa chiquilla por favor? Si fuera _normal_, mis tímpanos y toda la cabeza ya hubieran explotado- chilló Tanya.

-¡Que lastima que no eres _normal_!- siseo Emmet tan bajo que apenas podía entenderse.

-Tanya la chica no se siente bien, prácticamente heriste sus sentimientos ¿Qué esperabas que te aplaudiera por herir la memoria de sus padres? – dijo Jasper.

-¿Yo que iba a saber que la niñita esa tenia problemas de histeria?- volvió a quejarse la vampira.

La música comenzó a subir de volumen, nunca, en todos mis años de vampiro había lidiado con una adolescente, solo espero que mi hija jamás tenga esos arranques de pubertad.

-Subiré a hablar con ella chicos- les dije a mis hermanos. Toque la puerta de su habitación algo fuerte, porque la música cesó y una pequeña chica con ojos llorosos y la cara algo hinchada me abrió la puerta.

-Hola Edward, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Elizabeth podemos hablar?

-Claro, pasa- me contestó, al entrar me di cuenta que la recamara de visitas ya había sido modificada al puro estilo Lizzie.

-Vaya, eres rápida, con respecto a tu habitación, digo no me molesta que la hayas remodelado y decorado… es mas me gusta, tiene cierto estilo… tan Lizzie…

-Edward eres pésimo intentando subirle el animo a una chica, ¿así que viniste a ver como esta la recamara o a otra cosa?

-Tienes razón, soy un asco con relación a estos temas, jamás lidie con una hermana o platique con alguien de estos temas, ni con amigas si quiera.

-¿No tuviste tiempo de ser un adolescente normal cierto?- me pregunto la chica.

-No, no lo hice, no tuve tiempo de disfrutar lo que los demás chicos de mi edad hacían.

-¿Por qué?

No sabia muy bien como decirle a esta chica sobre mi, no se que tanto podía creer que le dijera se: pues_ porque cuando tenia tu edad soñaba con ir a la guerra, después enferme Carlisle me encontró y me convirtió en vampiro fin de la historia._ Así que tuve que inventar ciertos detalles.

-Soy adoptado, y mis hermanos también; Carlisle y Esme nos han dado tanto sin ser si quiera sus hijos, no podíamos pagarles todo eso con una pésima conducta, tuve mi momento de rebeldía como todos, fue muy breve a decir verdad, hui de la casa porque no quería causarles daño no me fue bien por lo que regrese y ellos me aceptaron otra ves, decidí madurar es todo, te entiendo Elizabeth.

-Yo no puedo huir nada mas Edward, debo trabajar y mantener a mi pequeña familia que aun queda con vida, la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad hacen y deshacen a su antojo, yo no puedo darme ese lujo, si no consigo dinero mi hermanita puede morir y no quiero perderla a ella también, muy de ves en cuando tengo "permitido" portarme como una adolescente cualquiera Edward y créeme que lo aprovecho como nunca, porque ese acto de "rebeldía" no se encuentra adaptado a mi diccionario. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

-Entonces disfruta de tu momento de rebeldía pequeña, por que no sales, háblale a alguna de tus amigas, diviértete, hoy es tu día libre ¿qué dices?

-Gracias Edward, aun te falta algo de tacto para hablar con una adolescente, pero por el paso que vas cuando Nessie tenga mi edad y las dudas con respecto a drogas, chicos y sexo estén a la orden del día, tendrás las palabras correctas y ya no saldrás con: _¿hija tienes un muy bonito cuarto limpiaste hoy? _

-Yo solo espero que ese día no llegue y se retrase por algunos años más Elizabeth…

-Entonces Nessie contara con el asesoramiento de su tío favorito Emmet- mi hermano entro a la recamara sin siquiera tocar.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para eso Emmet- le conteste- no escucho a Tanya ¿no esta?

-Dijo que necesitaba aire fresco y comprar un medicamento por las "nauseas" que tiene- contesto Jasper quien también entro a la recamara sin permiso.

-¿Esa señora quien es?- pregunto la chica.

-Es una amiga…

-La palabra correcta Edward para describirla seria que es la hermana de una amiga de la familia- me interrumpió Jasper.

-Si más que nada es eso, gracias Jasper, te decía Elizabeth, sus familiares vienen en unos días por lo que Tanya también, al parecer ella se adelanto.

-Aun así, fue muy grosera conmigo Edward, yo nada le hice.

-Bueno es que ella es algo especial, se que no tiene un muy buen carácter que digamos pero intenta comprenderla…

-Esta solterona y amargada porque Eddie no le hizo caso y se caso con Bella- y ahora era el turno de Emmet para interrumpir.

-Si Emmet gracias por aclararnos a todos eso, hablare con ella te lo prometo Lizzie.

-Por favor Edward no quiero meterla en mi lista de las personas que se encuentran sepultadas en mi fosa personal, créeme que es peor que el propio infierno.

-Así se habla Lizzie, choca esos 5 nena- aplaudió Emmet.

-Solo no te metas en problemas Elizabeth por favor, ya es suficiente con Emmet, y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos y esta también Esme, que ahora no se encuentra porque acompaño a Carlisle al hospital, pero lo que sea habla con ella.

-Si gracias chicos, ¿oigan y el perro donde esta?

-Tuvo que ir a la Push creo que Billy no anda muy bien de salud últimamente- le respondió Jasper.

-Bueno, avísenme cuando llegue por favor- su celular de pronto comenzó a sonar- amm chicos.

-¿Si?- preguntamos los 3 vampiros a la vez.

-Llamada al celular, una chica, privacidad please.

-Oh si entendemos disculpa- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No se ustedes pero algo me dice que estos días serán muy largos- hablo Jasper- lo presiento el ambiente se siente tenso.

-Yo digo que lo disfrutemos, cada cuando veremos esta casa sin las chicas, una vampira menopáusica que no soporta a las adolescentes y una adolescente vengativa, dios esto se pone cada ves mas bueno ¿no lo creen?

-Estoy temiendo eso Emmet, lo estoy temiendo por que creo que algo no muy grato pasará- le conteste.

Lizzie´s POV

Dana había marcado, una fiesta eso era lo que necesitaba para distraerme de la araña pelirroja que tanto había ganado mi odio en tampoco tiempo. Me dirigí al closet y saque la ropa adecuada para una fiesta de preuniversitarios.

-Listo creo que es todo lo que necesito- le hable al espejo mientras guardaba mi celular, llaves y algo de dinero en las bolsas del pantalón, cerré la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Iras a algún lado señorita?- Emmet salió de la nada haciéndome brincar del susto y enredar mi pies faltando pocos escalones.

-Ahhh- cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída.

-¿Demonios Lizzie no quise espantarte estas bien?- me pregunto Emmet mientras Jasper me ponía en el suelo a salvo.

-¡Rayos Emmet casi muero por tu culpa, en estos momentos mi cerebro estaría desparramado por todas las escaleras! Y tú no ibas si quiera a limpiar.

-Lo siento de verdad…

-Emmet debes tener mas cuidado- lo regaño Jasper- ¿segura que estas bien Elizabeth?

-Si, solo fue el susto no se preocupen, han visto a Edward quisiera pedirle permiso para salir.

-¿Una fiesta a estas horas?- _otro que sale de la nada_ pensé.

-Si, me acaban de invitar, ¿podrías darme el número para pedir un taxi?

-¿Crees que te dejaremos ir sola a una fiesta en quien sabe que lugar jovencita?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Pues creo que si… ¿eso fue un regaño?

-No, pero no irás sola, nosotros te llevaremos- me dijo Edward.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero nada, si quieres ir nosotros te llevaremos y eso es todo, ¿Esme?

-¿Dime Edward?- Esme salió de algún ligar de la cocina. _¿En que momento llego?_

-Se que acabas de llegar del hospital y debes estar cansada ¿pero será que puedas cuidar de Nessie? ya no debe tardar en despertar y no quiero que se espante al no verme – le dijo Edward- iremos a dejar a Lizzie a una fiesta.

-Claro que si, no te preocupes, Lizzie querida cuídate mucho por favor, avísanos cualquier cosa y habla para que Edward pase a buscarte no importa la hora- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo muy maternal, me recordó tanto a los de mamá…

-Si Esme gracias lo hare- le conteste mientras devolvía el abrazo- estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro solo te estamos esperando- me dijo Jasper mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, y nos dirigíamos a la cochera detrás de Emmet y Edward; sabía que los Cullens tenían dinero, pero jamás imagine tanto.

-¿Quieres hacer una entrada espectacular pequeña Lizzie? Porque podemos ir en el auto que tú gustes- me dijo Emmet.

-Wow, tienen autos muy bellos, pero no gracias, solo quiero llegar y si seria mucho pedir en uno no tan… ostentoso, me gusta pasar desapercibida, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ser invisible...

-Elizabeth no tienes porque avergonzarte por quien eres pequeña, eres una gran chica en serio y estamos muy felices de que hayas aparecido en nuestra vida.

-En eso concuerdo con Jasper- me dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta de su volvo y cada uno entraba al auto- tu crees que si todos nos avergonzáramos por ser así como somos, ¿no hubiéramos ya abandonado a Emmet desde hace mucho?

-Muy gracioso Eddie esta ves si te pasaste- le dijo el grandulón mientras hacia un gesto gracioso con la cara- pero "don maduro" tiene razón Lizzie no tienes que sentirte mal solo porque la demás gente no te comprende, ¿ellos aportan algo a tu vida? No verdad, entonces ignóralos y si tanto te fastidian Emmet puede ir a saludarlos.

-Gracias chicos, la verdad no se que haría sin su apoyo, también a mi me alegra haberlos conocido, oh Edward la fiesta es en una desviación como 5 km antes de llegar a la Push por favor.

-Claro que si señorita- dijo mientras le metía velocidad al auto.

La verdad es que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos porque me quede volando por un buen rato.

-¿Liz? ¿Lizzie? Llegamos chica, ¿es aquí verdad?- Edward comenzó a moverme el hombro haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

-Perdón me fui un rato, si aquí es gracias por traerme chicos, son muy amables.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta Elizabeth? ¿Hay algún padre en esa casa?- Emmet comenzó a preguntarme muy seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no hay padres Emmet, ¿crees que estamos en 1920? Jajaja y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, es el cumpleaños del mejor amigo del hermano mayor de Dana que es una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Significa que allá adentro hay chicos preuniversitarios con las hormonas dispersas por todos lados, rodeados de alcohol, drogas y muchas chicas, algunas aun adolescentes?

-Creo que ese es el chiste de esas fiestas Jasper, y si ya no tienen alguna otra pregunta mas que hacerme sobre las costumbres de los adolescentes en estas épocas, me retiro _caballeros_.

-Elizabeth por favor háblame cuando quieras que pase a recogerte para ir a casa, _por favor_.

-Si Edward lo hare te lo prometo, hay ya ustedes se portan peor que mi hermano mayor, ¡los quiero chicos! –les grite mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía a la puerta de la casa, donde Dana ya me esperaba.

-¡Lizzie viniste amiga!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro que si tarada te lo prometí.

-¿Dios como le hiciste, quienes son esas preciosidades de hombres? ¿Estas saliendo con un tipo casado? ¡Di algo Mary Elizabeth Annabell!

-Dana, te eh dicho miles de veces, que no me digas mi nombre completo, no me gusta, soy Elizabeth o Lizzie así, a secas.

-Tienes un nombre bello, algo loco, parece sacado de alguna novela barata de televisión por cable, tus papas andaban…

el caso es que sabes que solo te digo así porque me ocultas cosas, de vital importancia como esto ¿ya le dirás a tu mejor amiga quienes son esos 3 antojables hombres que venían contigo en el auto?

-Si Dana, te diré: Uno es el papá de la pequeña a la que cuido y los otros 2 sus hermanos, están felizmente casados los 3 y no piensan dejar a sus lindas esposas por alguna chiquilla de 16 años. ¿Podemos entrar ya?, quiero una bebida adulterada si no es mucha molestia.

-Ese maldito vicio tuyo amiga… esta bien yo también muero de sed vamos. ¿Estas segura que no estarían interesados en mí tú sabes para ten…?

-No Dana, vamos ya- le dije a mi amiga mientras la arrastraba por la puerta adentrándonos al mundo de la perdición por unas horas…

* * *

Xxxxxxx

La chica tiene 16 años es lógico que no teniendo padres se aloque de ves en cuando no la critiquen por favor, algunas de estas cosas no las hice a esa edad y no me arrepiento, porque las viví ahora como universitaria, solo algunas. ¡NO SIGAN ESOS EJEMPLOS POR FAVOR!

Estoy viva, los exámenes finales intentaron acabar conmigo pero no lo lograron, son las 3 am y termino de escribir porque ustedes no se merecen tanto tiempo de espera.

Espero les guste este capi. Dejen sus comentarios en el botoncito que dice REVIEW abajo por fis

Nos leemos pronto. Besitos MeL.


	11. comenzando con el pie izquierdo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y bla bla bla protocolo que ya todos nos sabemos.

El capi anterior trato mucho sobre Lizzie, lo sé la historia es sobre Nessie y sus travesuras, pero era necesario para evitar hacer tanto flashback porque soy pésima haciéndolos.

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Nessie´s POV

Desperté sola en el antiguo cuarto de papá y mire a mi alrededor buscándolo pero no había señales de él, así que decidí irlo a buscar. Baje de mi camita y entre a casi todos los cuartos pero no estaba ni papito ni mis tíos, así que tuve que bajar las escaleras.

Cuarto de lavado, no vampiros; biblioteca, no vampiros, ya se el cuarto del piano. Salí corriendo pero tampoco estaban, ni siquiera papi estaba ahí. A punto de ponerme a llorar fui a la sala a ver quien estaba y me encontré a la araña patona de la _tía_ Tanya. La verdad ella no me cae muy bien como la tía Kate y la tía Carmen, pero papi dice que no debo ser grosera con ella. Tendré que saludarla.

-Hola _tía_ Tanya.

-Ah eres tu Renesmee ¿Qué no estabas durmiendo o algo asi?- me pregunto bajando la revista que leía solo para mirarme y regreso a su "interesante lectura".

-Si algo así, pero me desperté- _por si no te haz dado cuenta_ pensé- y ando buscando a mi papi. ¿Lo has visto?

-Tu papi se fue con tus tíos a dejar a la chiquilla esa… yo no se como pueden tenerles un amor a esos humanos, primero con tu madre y ahora con esta puberta que parece que no sabe combinar la ropa.

-Ella es mi niñera y yo la quielo mucho así que no la llames feo tía Tanya- le dije muy seria a la araña patona.

-Pues como a mí ni me cae bien puedo llamarla como sea, se paso un buen rato haciendo berrinche como toda una adolescente, lo que le espera al pobre Edward cuando tu crezcas, porque por lo visto tu madre no te cuida tanto como ella dice.

-Mi mami se fue polque el esposo de mi abuelita Renee esta enfermo, no polque ella me quiera dejar solita.

-Eso es lo que tu crees pequeña- me dijo riéndose de mi- seguramente tu madre debe de andar de loca por allá con quien sabe quien, pero no te preocupes yo podre cuidar a _tu papi_ en lo que ella llega.

Estaba a punto de gritarle por decir cosas feas de mami, pero esta me la iba a pagar la tarántula esa, nadie se mete con mis papis y sale libre de la furia de Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

-Como tu digas _tía_ Tanya- le conteste con la dulce voz que me enseño tío Emmet para advertir que me portare no muy bien- andaré por ahí.

-Si como tú digas niña- me contesto como si no le importara.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y en la parte de la barra vi el tazón de las ricas galletas de chocolate que mi abuelita Esme hace. Intente ponerme de puntillas pero no alcanzaba.

-¿Preciosa en que momento despertaste?- de pronto la abuela entro a la cocina.

-Hace un rato abuelita, como no encontré a mi papi decidí bajal a buscarlo y me encontré con la bonita presencia de mi quelida tía Tanya. ¿Abu sabes donde esta papá?

-Ya no debe tardar cariño fueron a dejar a Lizzie a una fiesta.

-¿A una fiesta? ¿Y polque no me llevaron a mi? Yo nunca eh ido a una fiesta abuelita

-Porque esta es una fiesta para chicos grandes como Lizzie cariño- me contesto mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza- ¿Quieres algo de merendar cielo?

-Quielo comel galletitas con leche y una cuchala por favol abuelita.

-Claro preciosa en un momento te sirvo, lávate las manos y toma asiento.

Salí corriendo a laval bien mis manitas que aunque no pueda enfermarme mis papis dicen que debo hacerlo polque las princesas deben ser muy limpias, regrese a la mesa y abuelita ya tenia lista mi merienda así que me senté y le eche mis galletas a la leche.

-Aun no entiendo porque comes las galletas de esa forma Renesmee- me dijo mi Abu mientras se reía.

-Me lo enseño mi tío Emmet dice que asi saben mas ricas las galletitas si las comes como si fuelan cereal, y tiene toda la razón abuelita saben bien ricas.

-Tu tío Emmet nunca cambiara…

-¿Abu como son las fiestas de niños glandes?

-Bueno pues los tiempos han cambiado mucho Nessie las fiestas de antes eran muy diferentes a las de ahora.

-¿Me podlias contar como eran en tus tiempos?

-Pues eran en salones grandes donde se ofrecía un baile para todos, las mujeres llevábamos vestidos largos y tan bonitos nos hacían ver como verdaderas princesas, y los hombres se veían tan guapos en esos trajes como todos unos príncipes, en algunos bailes se usaban mascaras todo con la idea de ir disfrazado para que nadie te reconociera.

-Woraleeee ¿Y la fiesta dulaba mucho tiempo?

-Algunas se prolongaban por varias horas, pero valía la pena socializabas y conocías a muchos caballeros, pero como te había dicho las fiestas de ahora son diferentes.

-¿Abu crees que papá me deje ir a una fiesta de niños glandes cuando yo sea glande?

-Definitivamente no- contesto detrás de mi una voz que tanto conocía.

-¡Papito llegaste! – brinque a los brazos de papá- Te extlañe así de mucho, abuelita Esme me dio galletitas ah y me tope con la araña patona que esta en la sala.

Mis tios Emmet y Jasper comenzaron a reírse de pronto, olvide que papá no sabia que le decía asi a Tanya.

-Renesmee no seas grosera por favor, ya te eh dicho que seas respetuosa…

-Con los viejitos lo se papito- le dije interrumpiéndolo, el hecho de que sea vampira no le quita lo vieja a Tanya. Y de nuevo la risa de mis tios sonaba por toda la casa.

-Si, digo no. Solo no seas grosera hija por favor- me pidió papá mientras me dejaba de nuevo en la silla para que siguiera comiendo.

-Rayos Eddie tu hija es toda una bomba, ya me imagino cuando tenga la edad de Elizabeth- mi tío Emmet hablo.

-No quiero imaginarme ese momento Emmet- papi comenzó a agarrarse el puente de la nariz creo que no le gusto mucho el comentalio de mi tío oso.

-¿Papito polque no quieles que vaya a una de esas fiestas de niños glandes como a la que fue Lizzie?

El rostro de mi papi y mis tios se puso serio.

-Nessie aun falta mucho para que tu seas una adolescente totalmente desarrollada- me dijo mi tío Jazz- así que no preocupes a tu padre con eso. Ya llegara el día en que asistas a una fiesta de esas.

-Si monstruito aun eres peque, pero de seguro le darás un buen dolor de cabeza a tu sano padre cuando te lleve a tu primera fiesta y vea todo lo que vio hoy…

-¿Y que viste papito?

-Renesmee porque mejor no terminas tu cena cariño- la abuela interrumpió mi pregunta.

-Esme tiene razón cariño tu termina de comer ¿galletas remojadas en leche y una cuchara? ¿Renesmee de donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Mi tío Emmet me enseño.

-Debí suponerlo- papi le dio una mirada enojada al pobre del tío oso- cielo… solo termina de cenar. ¿La araña patona… digo Tanya sigue aquí?

-Estaba leyendo hace rato en la sala- le conteste sin ganas- ojala se vaya pronto.

-¿Tampoco te cae a ti también Nessie?- pregunto el tío oso, estuve apunto de contestarle pero mi papi lo regaño.

-Ella no quiere a Lizzie- les dije a todos.

-Ella no quiere a nadie pequeña….

-Emmet quieres dejar de meterle ideas a mi hija te lo agradecería mucho- papá interrumpió.

-Yo solo digo la verdad Eddie en esta casa no se deben decir mentiras ¿cierto Ness?

-Cierto tío oso- conteste y dirigí mi rostro hacia mi casi cereal…

Lizzie´s POV

Dios había sido la fiesta mas genial de mi adolescente vida, estuve con Dana, me presento a más chicos, vi a mis amigos y Taylor asistió a la fiesta así que ya se imaginaran que estuve casi toda la fiesta como garrapata a su lado. de pronto algo en mi revuelto cerebro hizo click.

-¿Demonios que hora es?- pregunte a mis amigos.

-Son las 6 de la mañana ¿por que Lizzie tienes que abrir la panadería a esta hora?

-No idiota, pero ya me tengo que ir Nessie despierta en una hora- le dije al tarado de Trevor.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- me pregunto Taylor.

-Es la pequeña a la que cuido, estoy quedándome en su casa ya te lo había dicho amor.

-Cierto no me acordaba, de todos modos Trevor y yo ya nos íbamos ¿quieres que te demos un aventón Lizz?- me pregunto Tay

-Si por favor no creo que Edward quiera venir a buscarme a esta hora y media borracha.

-¿Media borracha? Bueno si tu lo dices amiga… Trevor yo también voy con ustedes.

-Dana a ti nadie te invito- le contesto mi amigo.

-Claro que si yo acabo de invitarme, y vámonos ya antes de que Elizabeth termine de morirse aquí, ya no debe tardar en salir corriendo a saludar al sanitario.

Me subieron como pudieron al carro, les di la dirección creo que de verdad no estoy en mis 5 sentidos porque no supe en que momento llegamos ni cuando me aventaron a la puerta de la casa. Saque la llave de mi bolsillo del pantalón, la metí en la cerradura la gire lo mas lenta y silenciosamente posible y abrí la puerta.

-Todos deben estar dormidos- exclame casi en susurro y cerré la puerta muy despacio.

Edward´s POV

-Esa niña me va a escuchar, mira la hora que es Edward ¿y si le paso algo?

-Tranquilo Emmet no creo que le haya pasado algo, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta de la hora eso es todo- Jasper hablo.

-Pues más le vale porque son casi las 7 de la mañana.

-Emmet no eres su madre para que te pongas así, ella solo cuida a Nessie, no tiene porque rendirnos cuenta de lo que hace o no- le dije al pobre de mi hermano.

-Ya lo se Edward pero de verdad esa chica me importa, la veo como una hermanita o casi como si fuera mi hija, me angustiaría que algo le pasara.

-Tranquilo Emm ya no debe tardar en llegar, escucho un motor de auto y algunos latidos, debe ser ella- dijo Jasper.

-Jasper tiene razón, deja que al menos entre a la casa, no seria bueno que la avergüences como si fueras su madre delante de sus amigos Emmet.

-Esta bien chicos me calmaré, oh aquí viene silencio- dijo Emmet muy bajo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente y enseguida se sintió una esencia… ¿alcohol?

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita?- pregunto Emmet parandose frente a la pobre chica con los brazos en la cintura.

-¡Demonios Emmet me diste el susto de mi vida!

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Elizabeth…

-¿Temprano? Prometí no llegar tarde y lo cumplí – de pronto Lizzie comenzó a reir.

-¿Estas borracha Lizzie? – le pregunte a la chica provocando un brinco de susto.

-Noooo, ¿borracha yo? Por supuestísimo que no Edward, palabra de niña scout- dijo alzando la mano.

-Tú nunca fuiste niña scout Lizzie.

-Claro que si fui chica exploradora… por una semana, porque la tropa pidió mi expulsión, no soportaron que al menos una del grupo tuviera cerebro, aun así cuenta mi palabra y no estoy borracha Edward solo soy feliz ¿tiene algo de malo?

-¿Elizabeth hiciste algo mas que tomar verdad?- Jasper también salió de la nada, debo hablar con mis hermanos sobre como aparentar ser normales.

-¿Qué todos quieren matarme de un susto hoy? Ya les dije a los 3 que no estoy borracha y tampoco me metí nada Upss- dijo tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Edward creo que esta chica trae algo más que alcohol en su cuerpo-leí la mente de Jasper.

-Lizzie tu sabes que te hemos dado toda la confianza del mundo, y nos gustaría que confiaras en nosotros. ¿Hiciste algo mas que tomar cierto?- le pregunte.

-Pues dejame acordarme... baile, cante, grite, corrí como loca por toda la fiesta, hice un concurso de quien aguanta mas con caballitos de tequila, estuve con el amor de mi vida, me divertí con mis amigos, me di un vuelo bien chido con una plantita verde de la madre naturaleza, me presentaron a varios chicos…

-¡Woah para tu tren chica! ¿Sigues volando verdad?- Jasper le pregunto.

-Si y no te imaginas lo genial que es esto- comenzó a reírse como loca.

-Chicos al parecer Lizzie todavía sigue bajo los efectos de la droga y algo de alcohol ya no debe tardar en caer dormida.

-Eso espero Edward porque estoy a punto de seguir a sus amiguitos y desmembrarlos parte por parte y no me importa que hoy el sol haya salido mas fuerte que nunca- Emmet contesto muy enojado.

-Oigan chicos yo tengo una duda- Lizzie nos interrumpió de pronto haciéndonos voltear a verla, tenia la frente algo arrugada como pensando en las palabras correctar para decir algo y evitando caerse de lo mareada que estaba - si ustedes los vampiros se alimentan de sangre… ¿como es que yo aun sigo con vida? - pregunto muy seria.

¿Demonios ella sabe lo que somos? Pasaron unos minutos en donde ninguno de los 3 supimos que responder, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando vi la figura de Elizabeth desvanecerse solo que fui mas rápido y evite que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Rapido Edward llevala al sillón debemos revisar que este bien- me dijo Emmet muy preocupado.

Deposite a la chica en el sillón y cheque sus signos vitales.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo hermano? ¿Estará bien?

-¡Emmet tranquilízate quieres! Me pones mas nervioso de lo que me encuentro.

-Lo siento Jasper, solo quiero saber que tiene la chica.

-No tiene nada Emmet puedes estar tranquilo y dejar de poner histérico al pobre de Jasper, al parecer Elizabeth se quedo profundamente dormida, fue efecto de todo lo que revolvió.

-Bien estaré mas tranquilo lo prometo, aun estoy enojado pero ¿te parece si la llevo a su cama? El sillón es muy incomodo para ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y mi hermano llevo a la chica a su habitación, no tardó mucho por lo que en unos segundos ya se encontraba en la sala con Jasper y conmigo.

-Esta ha sido una noche muy loca chicos- dijo Jasper.

-Definitivamente que lo es Jasper- le conteste a mi hermano.

-Pues yo solo tengo una duda que da vueltas mi cabeza… - hablo Emmet después de un rato- ¿Sabe o no Elizabeth que somos vampiros?...

Xxxxxxx

La plantita verde que se menciona imagino que todas averiguaron que es la marihuana, es posible revolver y quedar bien dormida, no pregunten y no lo intenten! No puedo creer que me eche este capitulo en unas horitas :D pero se lo merecen por todos sus bellos reviews que se encuentran en mi bandeja del Hotmail. ¡Gracias! Les daré un mini adelanto porque no se hasta cuando actualice pero no paso del domingo lo prometo.

_-¿Qué tienes Nessie?- le pregunte a la pobre pequeña que se encontraba llorando en el jardín._

_-La tarántula roja…- Renesmee no dejaba de llorar._

_-¿La tarántula roja? ¿Te pico un bicho nena?- le pregunte asustada._

_-No, la tarántula roja es la tía Tanya._

_-¿Te hizo algo la bruja esa?_

_-Ella me dijo cosas muy feas Lizzie, quiero ver a mi mami, llévame con ella polfavol Lizzie- la pequeña me miro a los ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a mi nueva hermanita._

_-Te prometo que la culebra venenosa no se saldrá con la suya Renesmee, haremos que se arrepienta de haberte lastimado y de meterse con la memoria de mis padres._

_-¿De veldad la araña se arrepentila de todo lo que nos hizo Lizzie?_

_-Te lo prometo Nessie o dejo de llamarme Mary Elizabeth Annabell… _

Espero sus reviews!

Besos MeL.


	12. palabras que lastiman

Personajes de Meyer, historia mía y protocolo que ya sabemos.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

Nessie´s POV

Arañas, feas arañas rojas con patas, me quiere picar y mi mami se aleja de mí…

¡Mami no te vayas!

-Ya tranquila Nessie todo esta bien pequeña es solo un sueño- escuche esa dulce voz que tanto me calmaba así que abrí los ojos rápidamente, era solo un mal sueño.

-Papito, tengo miedo.

-Tesoro no tienes de que preocuparte papi esta aquí- me dijo mientras me cargaba sobre su hombro y comenzaba a jugar con mi pelito.

-Quiero a mami, ¿Cuándo viene mami? ¿Ya se olvido de mi veldad papito?

-Claro que no corazón mami jamás se olvidaría de ti, es mas hablo hace rato por teléfono pero estabas dormida, ¿te parece si después de comer y darte un baño le hablamos a mami?- papito me limpiaba las lagrimas que ya salían de mis ojitos.

-Siiii ¿y depues podemos jugal a tomar el té? Tía Alice complo una nueva bajilla que aun no uso.

-Claro preciosa después de todo lo que debes hacer podemos jugar, pero primero a darte un baño.

No un baño no, si corro tan rápido hacia…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Carlie! – dijo papito entrecerrando los ojos, rayos papi sabe leer la mente debo bloquear mis pensamientos como dijo mi tío oso.

-Después tu tío oso y yo tendremos una conversación, así que ni pienses escaparte, o no hay "fiesta de té" señorita Cullen. Voy a preparar tu baño.

-¿Papito no me bañala Lizzie? – pregunte polque no vino a levantarme y eso era muy ralo.

-Lizzie aun no despierta, digamos que no se siente muy bien.

-¿Ella esta enfelmita papi?

-No cariño solo dormirá un poco más; así que no te preocupes, quédate aquí Renesmee regreso en 1 minuto y hablo en serio.

-Si papito por la garrita- le dije alzando mi dedito meñique.

-Bien- papito salió del cualto y me quede sentadita en mi cama pensando en que si Lizzie esta enfelmita yo puedo ser su enfelmera personal y cuidarla mucho para que plonto podamos jugal a fuera.

-Princesa el baño esta listo vamos.

-Señor baño ahí vamos- grite emocionada mientras papito me calgaba en sus hombros.

Lizzie´s POV

La cabeza me dolía horrores, no recuerdo si quiera como llegue a la casa de los Cullen, los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana al parecer hoy seria algo luminoso, genial y yo con una resaca tamaño industrial.

Me levante de la cama con algunos tropiezos el reloj de la cómoda anunciaba la hora: 12:00 am.

-Demonios ya se me hizo tarde, ¡Renesmee! Los Cullen me van a correr.

Tome mi toalla y me di un baño con agua fría debía sacar completamente todo rastro de la noche anterior. Unos Jeans, una blusa, tenis, una coleta en el cabello y lentes de sol; me encontraba lista para bajar a enfrentar a mi destino, un despido por mala ineficiencia en el trabajo.

-Buenos días- salude a casi todos los miembros que se encontraban en la cocina.

-Buenos días Lizzie- contestaron al unísono.

-¿Quieres algo en especial para desayunar querida?- me pregunto tan linda como siempre Esme.

-Jugo y pan tostado está bien Esme gracias- le dije mientras tomaba asiento, y Esme servía mi desayuno. Comencé a comer muy despacio.

-¿Muy buena noche no? – me pregunto la bruja pelirroja de la "señorita Denali".

-Tanya este es un asunto entre Elizabeth y nosotros ya te lo habíamos dicho- Edward salió a mi rescate.

-Claro la chica comete una locura y todos la felicitan no. Esto es totalmente absurdo Edward tu eres su jefe…

-Tanya basta.

-¡Esa es la clase de moral que permites en esta casa! Tu hija tiene un mal ejemplo de la chiquilla esta, al rato Renesmee va a querer hacerse un tatuaje o que se yo andar de loca con los chicos.

-Tanya he dicho que basta- _¿Edward gruño acaso? _

-Edward- lo interrumpí- _la señorita_ tiene razón, me comporte muy mal lo siento de verdad. Fue un comportamiento inapropiado de mi parte, te juro que jamás quise hacer mal mi trabajo, entiendo que me quieras despedir, iré a recoger mis cosas…

-Nadie va a despedirte Elizabeth- hablo Edward – cometiste un error es cierto pero eres una adolescente es normal.

-¿No van a despedirme por todo lo que hice?- les dije.

-¿Por llegar tarde en fin de semana?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿O por llegar algo pasada de copas?- habló Emmet.

-Si por todo eso, es suficiente para un despido- hable.

-De verdad que eso es suficiente para despedirla Edward- hablo de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Tanya por ultima ves esto no es asunto tuyo- Emmet hablo- tu eres nuestra invitada nada mas, y Elizabeth es la niñera de Renesmee sus vacaciones las pasa trabajando merecía tener un descanso y divertirse como una adolescente normal, listo. ¿Captas o no el mensaje Tanya?

-Como quieran, pero es el colmo que se dejen manipular por una chiquilla- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- iré a mi habitación.

-Edward de verdad lo siento en serio…

-Ya Lizzie, Emmet tiene razón eres una chica muy trabajadora y merecías tomarte un día de verdad lo siento por no ser un jefe tan flexible, olvide que los chicos de ahora se divierten diferente, pero mas que enojados estamos preocupados.

-¿Preocupados porque?

-Por ti querida- interrumpió Esme- los chicos me dijeron que llegaste algo revuelta anoche. No tienes idea de lo vital que eres ahora para esta familia, ya te consideramos parte de nuestra familia Lizzie y no quisiéramos que tuvieras algún problema de adicción te falta mucho por vivir querida.

-Esme te juro que no soy adicta en serio, muy pocas veces lo hice anoche no se que me paso de verdad, yo no soy así, me deje llevar eso es todo.

-Esme tiene razón Elizabeth, ¿te parece si te hago algunos exámenes solo para asegurarnos de que te encuentras bien de salud?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Si eso nos deja mas tranquilos a todos seguro porque no, solo que le tengo miedo a las agujas si me desmayo no se alarmen por favor- les dije sonrojándome en el proceso.

-Vaya susto que nos diste anoche Lizzie- Emmet reía- nos dejaste tan pálidos como un fantasma cuando te desmayaste.

-¿Me desmaye? En que momento porque no recuerdo nada.

-¿No recuerdas todo lo que paso cuando llegaste a casa? -Me pregunto Jasper.

-No para nada recuerdo que estaba en la fiesta, y luego desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Entonces no te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos? Auch ¿Por qué me pegas Jazz? – dijo Emmet mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-De verdad que no recuerdo chicos, si dije algo impropio o hice algo malo en verdad lo siento, no estaba en mis 5 sentidos chicos.

-No paso nada Elizabeth puedes estar tranquila – Edward me sonrió- al parecer hoy el sol esta a todo su esplendor – dijo algo enojado.

-¿Edward no te molesta que hoy me la pase con Nessie dentro de casa? Al parecer mi castigo es sufrir de la luminosidad del astro rey, no pienso sacarme los lentes oscuros en todo el día, la cabeza me explotara con el calor- les dije.

-Me parece una gran idea Lizzie, Renesmee quiere estrenar su juego de té cortesía de su tía Alice- dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Le tienes miedo al sol Lizzie? – Emmet reía por algo que no entendí- ¿No me digas que también hueles la sangre?

-No entiendo tu comentario sarcástico Emmet, pero no puedo oler la sangre, solo no puedo verla me desmayo con su color rojo viscoso, cada ves que me sacan sangre me desmayo. ¿Eso es gracioso?- pregunte.

-Auch ¿Jasper porque me pegas?- volvió a sobarse la cabeza.

-Emmet esta delirando al parecer también le afecta el sol- dijo Jasper entre risas.

-¿Estoy perdiéndome de algo? Porque de verdad no entiendo- dije bajando mis lentes de sol solo para mirarlos.

-No te estas perdiendo de nada querida- hablo Esme- al parecer los chicos decidieron no comportarse maduramente hoy, y como veo que les agrada parecer chiquillos, ustedes 2 – dijo señalando a Jasper y Emmet – van a jugar con Nessie y Lizzie a la fiesta de té.

-No mamá, yo no hice algo malo fue todo por culpa de Emmet.

-Claro echémosle la culpa a Emmet- se defendía el mayor de los Cullen- siempre es el culpable de todo, que si algo se rompió fue Emmet, que si la moto de Jasper no funciona fue Emmet, que si el piano de Edward amaneció con un rayón también fue por culpa de…

-¿Emmet que le hiciste que a mi piano?- Edward se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-¡Lo ven siempre me echan la culpa de todo!

-Bueno ya chicos, ya escucharon a su madre ahora vayan a jugar con Elizabeth y Nessie al té y no quiero quejas- Carlisle hablo.

-Lizzie, Lizzie despeltaste ya – entro gritando la pequeña Renesmee que venia vestida como toda una princesa con todo y su tiara.

-Hola pequeña, pero que precioso vestido ¿no tienes uno para mi?

-De hecho si lo tiene- interrumpió Edward- su querida tía Alice previó esta situación y algunas futuras, y así que dejo varios trajes para ti, están en tu recamara.

-Wow, ¿la señorita Alice hizo eso?

-La duende siempre hace cosas así Lizzie suena escalofriante lo se, Auch Jasper ya en serio porque me pegas.

-Con mi Alice no te metas Emmet- gruño Jasper un momento ¿gruño?

-¿Cariño porque no vas con Lizzie y tus tíos a jugar?- Edward le dijo a su pequeña.

-Si papito, vamos a ponerte tu vestido Lizzie ¿quieles de plincesita o de señola pipilisnais que viene a tomal el té?

-El vestido de señora pípirisnais me agradaría mucho Nessie ¿y tienes un sombrero grandote que combine con mi precioso vestido?

-¡Pol supuestísimo que si señola! Vamos a poneltelo- la pequeña me agarro de la mano y mientras subía las escaleras grito a sus tíos- tío oso aholita venimos con sus vestidos para tomal el té.

La habitación de la pequeña era preciosa digna de toda una princesa, cada una de las cosas combina sin perder el toque de la recamara de una pequeña, inmediatamente recordé a mi pequeña hermana que se encontraba en el hospital debatiéndose con la muerte.

-¿Te pasa algo Lizzie?

-No pequeña es solo que recordé a mi hermanita que esta en el hospital y me dio nostalgia es todo…

-No lloles Lizzie, mami dice que las plincesas no deben llolal por cosas tlistes, todo se puede resolver ya velas que tu herlmanita se va a poner muy bien.

-Eso quisiera preciosa, pero la pequeña Sussie cada ves esta mas enfermita no me gusta verla sufrir.

-¿Quiles mucho a tu helmanita verdad?

-Demasiado, Sussie y mi hermano mayor Thomas son lo único que me queda bueno también mi tía Luccy que por ahora se encuentran cuidando a Su, ya que Tommy se encuentra estudiando en otro lado algo lejos.

-¿Sabes que Lizzie polque no vamos a vel a tu helmanita cuando regrese mi mamita?

-No te preocupes pequeña iré a verla cuando termine mi trabajo aquí.

-¿Y ya no regresaras con nosotros?

-No, pero prometo venir a visitarte tenlo por seguro.

-Glacias Lizzie te quielo mucho , yo no tengo helmanitos porque mamita ya no puede tener, yo soy su pequeño milaglo, bueno eso me dice ella. ¿Pero te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime Nessie.

-¿Quiles ser mi helmanota mayors?

-Claro que si y como bueno hermana debemos apurarnos una fiesta de té nos espera señorita.

Bella´s POV

Ya han pasado varios días desde que tuve que irme para apoyar a René, pero mi corazón que aunque ya no late aun tiene esas ligeras sensaciones.

-¿Bella quieres dejar de mover el pie? Para ser un vampiro te comportas como una persona con tic en la pierna.

-Y tu para ser una vampira que ve el futuro haces preguntas que ya sabes su respuesta.

-Y ustedes saben que yo no leo la mente ¿así que me quieren explicar que demonios pasa?- pregunto Rose.

-Me siento ansiosa chicas, Tanya se encuentra en mi casa con mi marido y sola. Conozco a Edward se que jamás cederá a sus "encantos" pero solo con su presencia me da coraje.

-Y no sabes todo lo que es capaz- susurro Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Que piensa hacer esa arpía – mascullo Rosalie.

-Tiene muchos planes pero no ejecuta ni uno todavía, pero creo que le dirá algo a Renesmee que la lastimara.

-¡Que le piensa hacer esa bruja a mi bebé Alice!- grite.

-Bella estamos en un hospital quieres calmarte- me dijo Alice bajo- le dira cosas feas de ti y eso la hará llorar, pero Elizabeth tiene un plan muy bueno para vengarse.

-Esa pelirroja se esta metiendo en terreno prohibido chicas, y nadie se mete con mi única sobrina favorita.- hablo Rose.

-Deja que ejecute su plan Bella hablare con Elizabeth de lo que necesita para su venganza.

-Nadie se mete con la familia de Bella Cullen cuñadita…

Nessie´s POV

Me la pase por muchas holas jugando con mis tios y Lizzie a la fiesta del té pero después de que ki tio rompiela el brasito de la señorita Candy mi muñeca de trapo que Jake me había hecho los corrí de la fiesta.

-Cariño- papá interrumpió cuando jugaba con mis balbies.

-Dime papito.

-Paso algo y debemos ir a la Push…

-¿Iremos a ver a Jake papito?

-No tesoro, pero te prometo que lo iremos a ver después, papá va a salir junto con tus tíos y tus abuelos te quedaras con Elizabeth.

-¿Y la tía Tanya también se va?- le pregunte emocionada.

-No princesa ella se queda, así que por favor pórtate bien con ella no hagas travesuras por favor Renesmee.

-Yo te plometo portalme bien si ella también lo hace papito.

-Por la garrita Carlie- dijo papi alzando el meñique.

-Mmm por la garrita papi, nunca debí enseñarte eso, sabes que al final debo cumplir con lo que plometi.

-Lo se princesa así que ya sabe, te amo princesa – me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo tambien te amo a ti papito- le devolví el beso y lo ablace – no tardes pol favors no me gusta quedarme solita.

-No tardare bebé, te lo prometo. ¿Dónde esta Lizzie?

-Fue a quitarse todo el maquillaje de nuestra fiesta, fue todo un éxito hasta que tío oso casi mata a la señorita Candy ya no debe tardal. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti tesoro nos vemos- y papito cerro la puerta.

Seguí jugando un rato mas con mis muñecas, pero tenia muchas ganas de tomar algo así que decidí bajar y me tope con la plecencia de mi querida tía Tanya.

-¿La bebé se quedo solita con la nana verdad? Oh pobrecita.

-No me quedo solita Lizzie esta conmigo cuidándome polque ella me quiele mucho.

-Ella te cuida solo porque es su trabajo, pero una ves que le paguen jamás regresará te abandonará porque la realidad es que ella no te quiere.

-Ella si me quiele- mis lagrimas comenzaban salir de mis ojitos- usted nada mas lo dice pala haceme sentir mal.

-¿Por qué crees que la golfa de tu madre se fue?

-Mi mamita no es nada de lo que tú dices tía Tanya…

-¿Claro que si apoco creíste que el tipo de la fiesta solo era un amigo? Tu mamita tiene un amorío con ese tipo porque crees que fueron a buscarla a Phoenix, Edward lo sabe y como el tonto que es la perdono.

-Mi mamita solo ama a papi.

-¡Tu mamita es una golfa! Todo el mundo ahora lo sabe y mas porque salió en tv retorciéndose con ese tipo. Pero no te preocupes Renesmee cuando tu papito deje a la resbalosa de Bella ahí estaré yo para consolarlo y pasare a ser Tanya Cullen ¿no suena bello ese nombre?

-Tú nunca ocuparas el lugar de mi mami- mis lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mis mejillas.

-Eso lo veremos niñita tonta.

-Yo no soy tonta y tu nunca selas mi mami- así que le tile el vaso con leche que había ido a buscal a la cocina.

-Mocosa insolente cuando sea tu nueva madre esto jamás pasara de nuevo – la araña patona comenzó a alzarme del brazo.

-Suelte a Nessie por favor- Lizzie de pronto apareció en la sala.

-Como sea, solo estoy educando a esta niña grosera que jamás debió haberse metido conmigo- dijo enojada la araña.

-Ese no es motivo para lastimarla señorita Denali asi que jamás vuelva a poner una mano encima de ella- Lizzie la apunto con su dedo.

-Bueno eso se espera de una niña cuya madre anda de loca con los hombres…

-¡Mi mami no hace eso!- le grite a Tanya y salí corriendo.

Corrí hacia el bosque y me escondí en la vieja casa del árbol que había descubierto la otra vez, pegue mis rodillas a mi calita mientras mis lágrimas resbalaban mojando mi ropa, las palabras de la tía Tanya me habían lastimado mucho.

-Nessie, Nessie – la voz de Lizzie comenzaba a acercase no quería que me encontrara.

-¡Renesmee! ¿Pequeña Nessie donde estas?

No quería que me encontrara solo quería ver a mami y a papi, que me abrazaran me dieran besitos y nunca se alejaran de mi.

-Aquí estas preciosa, me tenías muy preocupada Ness.

Lizzie se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme mis cabellos, asi que la abrace mientras seguía llolando.

Lizzie´s POV

Despues de gritarle a la fea pelirroja que no volviera a meterse con Nessie Sali corriendo a buscarla al bosque, camine por varios minutos.

-¿Nessie donde estas?

Comencé a desesperarme porque ella era solo una bebé que la habían lastimado, no podía dejarla sola, ahora era su hermana mayor y mi deber era encontrarla

-¡Renesmee!

Encontré una vieja casa abandonada así que decidí acercarme, unos bajos sollozos llamaron mi atención la había encontrado.

-Aquí estás preciosa, me tenías muy preocupada Ness- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y comencé a jugar con sus pequeños rizos cobrizos.

-¿Qué tienes Nessie?- le pregunte a la pobre pequeña que se encontraba llorando en el jardín.

-La tarántula roja…- Renesmee no dejaba de llorar.

-¿La tarántula roja? ¿Te pico un bicho nena?- le pregunte asustada.

-No, la tarántula roja es la tía Tanya.

-¿Te hizo algo la bruja esa?

-Ella me dijo cosas muy feas Lizzie, quiero ver a mi mami, llévame con ella pol favol Lizzie- la pequeña me miro a los ojos y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a mi nueva hermanita.

-Te prometo que la culebra venenosa no se saldrá con la suya Renesmee, haremos que se arrepienta de haberte lastimado y de meterse con la memoria de mis padres.

-¿De veldad la araña se arrepentila de todo lo que nos hizo Lizzie?

-Te lo prometo Nessie o dejo de llamarme Mary Elizabeth Annabell…

-¿Lizzie tu si me quieles veldad?

-Por supuestísimo que te quiero pequeña ahora eres mi hermanita y las hermanas siempre se van a querer, a apoyar y a cuidar, jamás dejare que te hagan daño Nessie.

-Gracias Lizzie yo tambien te quielo mucho- me abrazo la pequeña.

-Ahora deja de llorar – limpie sus lagrimitas- no queremos que tu papi o alguien mas te vea asi, si nos vengaremos de la araña patona nadie debe saberlo entendido.

-¿Entonces no hay que decirle a mi papito ni a nadie lo que me hizo Tanya?

-No preciosa eso será top secret ¿oki?

-Oki Lizzie, vayamos a casa, papito ya no debe tardar.

Nos encaminamos a la casa, una ves ahí arregle el desastre de la leche que quedo en el piso y llene la tina para que Nessie se diera un baño, debíamos aparentar nada había pasado.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar ¿Alice Cullen? Como es que estaba registrado su numero en mi celular…

-¿Bueno?

-Oh Lizzie que bueno que te encuentro, dime por favor que mi sobrina esta bien.

-Ahora si Alice, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente…

-Con Tanya supongo- me corto y gruño, ¿_acaso todos en esta familia gruñen?_

-Si de hecho ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido, ¿le hizo daño la bruja esa verdad?

-Le dijo cosas muy feas Alice, ¡hasta la jalo del brazo y la levanto!

-¡Que esa arpía le hizo que!

-Lo que oyes pensé que le había dislocado el hombro pero ya la revise y no tiene nada gracias al cielo.

-Esa bruja no se va a salir con la suya, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Algo que hará que _la señorita Tanya_ jamás olvide, nadie se mete con Nessie y mis padres al mismo tiempo.- le dije algo enojada.

-Perfecto tienes todo mi apoyo Elizabeth ¿Qué vas a requerir paras el proyecto **aplastando arañas**?- pregunto Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo algunas cositas Alie…

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

¡No tengo perdón del señor lo sé mátenme chicas! Por eso les hice casi 13 cuartillas para remendar mi terrible error de dejarlas esperando capi desde hace como 3 semanas, las vagaciones me atraparon perdón.

Y para remendar mi error les daré pequeños adelantos:

_Me encontraba ojeando una revista de moda en la sala Cullen, con la ayuda de mi "hada madrina" el plan se estaría llevando a cabo en cuestión de minutos. _

_Renesmee se encontraba a mi lado pintando un libro para colorear y el resto de los Cullen estaban esparcidos por la casa, Edward en el piano, Carlisle en el estudio, Esme en el jardín, Emmet jugando video juegos en la sala y Jasper sentado frente a nosotras leyendo un libro sobre la guerra civil. De pronto un grito en el cuarto de arriba inundo el ambiente. _

_-¡Ahhh que le paso a mi habitación! – el grito de Tanya espanto a todos con excepción de Nessie y de mi._

_-¡Tú maldita chiquilla tu lo hiciste verdad! Gritaba la loca pelirroja._

_-¿Tanya de que hablas?- Pregunto Edward. _

_-¡Tu maldita mocosa pagaras muy caro lo que me haz hecho!..._

_-Bella ha pasado algo muy grave- le dije a mi esposa por teléfono._

_-¿Qué ha pasado Edward?- pregunto muy espantada._

_-Es sobre Lizzie cariño, al parecer su hermanita esta muy grave._

_-Dios mío ¿tan mal esta la pequeña?_

_-Cayó en coma desde hace unos meses y eso es algo que Elizabeth no nos había dicho._

_-Eso es terrible Edward, ¿y ahora que pasara cariño?_

_-Su tía me hablo hace hoy en la madrugada, Bella si la hermana de Lizzie no despierta en un mes… los doctores creen que será mejor desconectarla… _

_Solo hay una salida a todo esto- pensé mientras mis manos jugaba con el bote de pastillas una sobredosis de esto podía mandarme al otro lado._

_Me pare frente al espejo yo ya no era la misma Mary Elizabeth Annabell Sanders que había llegado a esta casa con el trabajo de cuidar a una pequeña niña que me había alegrado por unas semanas, las mejores semanas que había vuelto a vivir ahora debía tomar una decisión muy difícil… _

_¿Qué debía hacer? Vivir una vida sola sin mi familia o unírmeles en ese lugar a donde van todos los que ya se encuentran dormidos en la muerte… _

¿Me perdonan chicas? Digan que si mediante los reviews por favor evitare fallarles en serio.

Tengo algo que anda rodando mi cabeza… hacer una secuela de esta historia con Lizzie por supuesto donde años después ella sea vampiresa y viva con los Cullen ¿se imaginan a Lizzie y Nessie de 16 años haciendo de las suyas? Hare un poll así que háganme saber sus respuestas.

¡Nos leemos pronto abrachuchos de oso de parte de Emmet para todas!

MeL.


	13. noticias

Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer ¡la historia es solo mía!

* * *

Xxxxxxx

**Lizzie´s POV**

Después de hablar con la señorita Alice de nuestra pequeña venganza todo esta muy bien calculado, aunque algo me tenia intrigada ella me había dicho que no pensara en "el plan" cuando Edward estuviera cerca porque al parecer podía "leernos" a Nessie y a mí, esta familia es cada ves mas rara… y creo que me encanta. Después de un buen baño y con poca hambre decidí bajar a la cocina donde solo se encontraban Esme, Jasper y Emmet.

-¿Hoy estas de un humor… contagias alegría… que te traes entre manos soldado?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Nada señor, no puedo despertar feliz este día donde el sol no salió, la humedad esta presente en el aire y puedo tomarme una taza de un humeante chocolate caliente cortesía de la linda Esme.- dije sonriéndole un poco sarcástica.

-Tu sarcasmo me asusta Lizzie – Emmet se me quedo mirando con algo de miedo.

-¡Buenos días bonita familia!- grito Nessie ya bañada y arreglada- ¿tengo hamble abuelita Esme me puedes dar de comer?

-Claro preciosa, y buenos días a ti también, ¿Lizzie quieres mas de mi humeante chocolate caliente que tanto pregonas?- Esme me pregunto riendo.

-Claro Esme eso ni se pregunta- le sonreí.

-Buenos días familia- la araña patona había hecho su aparición.

-Lo eran hace unos momentos- susurre.

-Pues que pena por ti- me contesto- y si te oí niñera.

Le saque la lengua cuando me dio la espalda.

-¿No piensas desayunar tía Tanya?- le pregunto Nessie con "ternura".

-No gracias, no suelo desayunar- le contesto mordazmente a la niña.

-Con razón estas así- volví a susurrar.

Emmet y Jasper comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Estas consiente de que puedo oírte tirar tu veneno?- me pregunto Tanya.

-Si, por eso lo hago señorita Denali- susurré de nuevo.

-Bueno creo ya es suficiente Elizabeth- Edward acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

-Disculpa, y buenos días Edward- le respondí algo frustrada.

-Buenos días Lizzie, buenos días a ustedes también chicos, Esme, Tanya y a mi preciosa princesa- dijo cargando a Ness.

-Hola papito, ya no te oí llegar anoche, ¡te extrañe mucho!- Nessie comenzó a besar a su padre.

-Yo también te extrañe tesoro, cuando llegue ya estabas muy dormida dime Nessie ¿te portaste bien verdad?

-Si papito muy bien.

-Aja- la bruja volteo los ojos.

-¿Paso algo Lizzie?- me pregunto Edward algo preocupado.

-No paso nada Edward, hubo un accidente con la leche de Renesmee y se mojo un poco los finísimos zapatos de la señorita Denali, pero me hice cargo de la situación, ya mande a lavar el tapete y no quedo rastro de vidrio alguno.

-¿Pero no se lastimaron o si?- Edward revisaba a su hija.

-No por supuesto que no, te dije que tengo todo bajo control, además de niñera se primeros auxilios tu tranquilo Edward.

-¿Eso paso de verdad Renesmee?

-Si papito, Lizzie me cuido muy bien- le sonrió la pequeña.

La bruja nos miraba raro, pensó que la acusaríamos, mal, todo debe ser calculado y ya esta listo.

-Bien saldré un rato, estar todo el día aquí me asfixia – dijo Tanya- ¿No te molesta verdad Eddie?

-Claro que no Tanya, no tienes porque estar aquí todo el día eres nuestra invitada- le dijo Edward seriamente.

-Bien, ¿será que me puedas prestar tu auto?- le pregunto sensualmente, mas bien diría _resbalosamente_.

-El volvo fue usado por Jacob y aun debe oler a perro, imagino que eso te molestara, pero toma el Aston Martin casi no lo uso- Edward le dio las llaves.

-Mmm ya que gracias, nos vemos al rato Eddie, con permiso niñera.

-Pase señorita- le conteste haciéndome a un lado, la bruja subió a buscar su bolso y se fue en el auto de Edward.

-Araña- Nessie grito sacando la lengua.

-¡Renesmee! Ya te dije que respetes a Tanya- la regaño Edward.

-Ella no me respeta a mi papito – frunció el seño la pequeña.

-Bien termine mi desayuno, muchas gracias por el chocolate Esme.

-De nada cariño te deje un poco en el refrigerador, por si al rato se te antoja mas.

-Tenlo por seguro Esme. ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy Nessie?- le pregunte a la pequeña que se encontraba aun en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Podemos jugar a los experimentos Lizzie? Y después podemos hacer pastelitos de sabores en el hornito que abuelito Carlisle me regalo en navidad.

-Wow es una buena idea, me agrada. Porque no subes y te adelantas, necesito resolver un asuntito preciosa- le sonreí.

-Papito llévame al cuarto, debo ponerme mi bata de cienfitica- grito Nessie.

-Es científica cariño, ¿la llevo sobre mis hombros próxima premio nobel?

-Si papito- volvió a gritar Nessie ya arriba de Edward.

-Jasper necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos salir por favor?

-Claro Elizabeth vamos a caminar- me contesto Jasper y salimos de la casa.

-¿Ah que se debe el honor de hablar conmigo?- pregunto.

-Tu siempre tan correcto, pareciera que fueras de otra época- le dije riendo.

-Algo así, soy del sur – me respondió también riendo.

-Debe ser por eso... seré directa necesito tu ayuda- solté de corrido.

-¿Paso algo? No esta cómoda aquí o…

-No es eso, hable con la señorita Alice ya que el día de ayer…

Y fue así como le conté a Jasper nuestro plan para vengarnos de la bruja…

(_Horas después_)

Me encontraba ojeando una revista de moda en la sala Cullen, con la ayuda de mi "hada madrina" el plan se estaría llevando a cabo en cuestión de minutos.

Renesmee se encontraba a mi lado pintando un libro para colorear y el resto de los Cullen estaban esparcidos por la casa, Edward en el piano, Carlisle en el estudio, Esme en el jardín, Emmet jugando video juegos en la sala y Jasper sentado frente a nosotras leyendo un libro sobre la guerra civil, claro él nos había ayudado solo un poquitito en nuestro plan.

De pronto un grito en el cuarto de arriba inundo el ambiente.

-¡Ahhh que le paso a mi habitación! – el grito de Tanya espanto a todos con excepción de Nessie y de mi.

-¡Tú maldita chiquilla tu lo hiciste verdad! - Gritaba la loca pelirroja.

-¿Tanya de que hablas?- Pregunto Edward llegando casi corriendo junto con el resto de la familia a la sala.

-¡Tu maldita mocosa pagaras muy caro lo que me haz hecho!-gritaba como desquiciada apuntando con su largo dedo blanco de bruja.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

-Por supuesto que no te hablo a ti insignificante niñera.

-Tanya no te permito que le hables así a Elizabeth –Jasper salió en mi defensa.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto rubiecito porque tu no me vas a pagar lo que tu maldita sobrina le hizo a mi recamara!

-Esa maldita sobrina a la que te refieres es mi hija Tanya- exclamo enojado Edward.

-Pues entonces no se que esperas para mandar a un reformatorio a tu hija Eddie, mira lo que le hizo a mi habitación parece que una bomba nuclear exploto ahí.

-¿Le paso algo a su habitación señorita Denali?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Esta llena de sustancias de colores por todas mis cosas y estoy segura de que tu también fuiste parte de esto puedo ver en tu rostro tu maldita actuación, no debiste haberte metido con Tanya Denali- me gruño la bruja.

-¡Usted no me asusta y si fui yo, la que le hizo eso a su habitación y no me arrepiento!

-¡Elizabeth- exclamaron sorprendidos Esme, Carlisle y Edward.

-Ven se los dije, esta mocosa es una doble cara, tenia toda la razón en dudar de ti, yo no se que le hice para que me odiara Eddie…

-¡Y usted es una bruja falsa que solo disfruta en lastimar personas! Le pase que se burlara de mi, no le hice nada cuando lastimo la memoria de mis padres pero lo que jamás le voy a perdonar es lo que le hizo a Nessie- grite para sorpresa de todos.

-¿De que esta hablando Lizzie, que le hiciste a mi hija Tanya?

-Yo no le hice nada Eddie, ella miente.

-Ay por favor no se haga la mosca muerta y repita claramente lo que le dijo a Renesmee en la mañana.

-Yo ni siquiera las vi no seas mentirosa- me grito la araña.

-Es cierto papito, la tía Tanya me hizo llorar en la mañana dijo muchas cosas feas sobre mi y mamita- dio llorando la pequeña mientras su padre la cargaba en brazos.

-Tanya haz el favor de hacer tu maleta y largarte lo mas rápido de mi casa antes de que yo mismo te saque a patadas de aquí- dijo Edward enojada sujetándose el tabique nasal- Emmet y Jasper acompañen a Tanya a la puerta.

Después de unos cuantos berrinches la bruja subió a su recamara custodiada por los dos chicos.

-Creo que llamare ahora mismo a Eleazar y su familia- dijo el doctor Cullen.

-Iré contigo en un momento cariño- le hablo Esme a su marido, después camino hacia mi y me abrazo- gracias por cuidar a mi nieta de las garras de esa…

-Bruja eso es lo que es- la interrumpí devolviéndole el abrazo- quiero mucho a Nessie y no iba a permitir que le dijera esas cosas tan crueles Esme, ustedes ahora ya son como una familia para mi, espero no les moleste.

-Por supuesto que no tesoro nosotros también te consideramos ya parte de nuestra familia, en especial yo, te veo como otra nieta- me contesto sonriendo.

-Gracias Esme, desde que murieron mis padres no había sentido de nuevo ese… ¿amor? y luego los conocí a ustedes y me encariñe tanto- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Tranquila preciosa no llores, de verdad nosotros también te amamos Lizzie.

-¿Puedo llamarte abuela Esme?- pregunte con las lagrimas ya avanzando por mis mejillas.

-Claro que si cariño, me encantaría que me llamaras de esa forma- me sonrió dándome un beso en la cabeza- ahora déjanos a nosotros a cargo de esta situación si, regreso en un momento dulzura.

-Elizabeth- Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos- quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste cuidando y protegiendo a mi hija, fui muy estúpido al no darme cuenta de las intenciones de Tanya, esa… loca jamás volverá a lastimarlas ni a ti ni Nessie te lo prometo.

-De nada Edward ahora Nessie es como mi hermanita ¿verdad pequeña?

-Si papito, y las hermanas siempre se cuidan y se protegen- contesto la pequeña Cullen dándome un abrazo.

-Me alegro que llegaras a nosotros Lizz.

-Yo también Edward, yo también.

-¡Algún día van a pagar por lo que me hicieron ustedes 2 mocosas!- la loca entro a la sala con el cabello todo lleno de pintura verde, azul y amarilla.

-Es hora de irnos solterona.- la jalo Emmet hacia la puerta seguido de Jasper.

-Adiós tía Tanya –saludo Nessie desde la puerta.

La pelirroja subió a su carro, lo encendió y me miro fijamente a los ojos, haciéndome una expresión de que se vengaría en poco tiempo. Me recargue sobre la puerta de la casa y sin que Nessie o Esme me vieran le hice un pequeño saludito con el 3 dedo de mi mano; algo que a la loca pareció no agradarle porque piso el acelerador y desapareció en unos segundos de la casa.

-Eso no fue cortés querida- Jasper salió de la nada poniéndose a mi lado.

-Ella tampoco lo fue, pero usted no se queda atrás señor Hale. ¿Quiere decirme que le a pasado a la señorita Denali en el cabello? Eso no estaba en el plan.

-Bueno… pues… veras… demonios, si lo admito no estaba en el plan pero no podía quedarme tranquilo con todo lo que esa arpía les hizo, nadie se mete con mis sobrinas- me dijo dándome un abrazo que enseguida le correspondí.

-Gracias Jazz sabes que yo también te quiero- sonreí, al parecer todo estaba mejorando ya tenia una nueva familia.

**Edward´s POV**

Aun no podía creer todo lo que esa loca les había hecho a Lizzie y a mi hija, Renesmee me había mostrado la verdadera cara de Tanya y cómo Lizzie no la había dejado sola. Definitivamente esta chica había venido a cambiar un poco nuestra familia en estas últimas semanas:

_Jasper podía sentirse mas tranquilo ante la presencia de humanos y evitar casi un 90% en pensar en atacarlos; Esme había encontrado una nueva nieta a la cual querer y consentir, y mi pequeña, una hermana con la cual jugar y a la que ya quería mucho. _

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Residencia Cullen con quien desea hablar?- conteste.

-Si disculpe ando buscando al señor Edward Cullen ¿me puede comunicar con él?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Si con él se encuentra hablando.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, soy la tía de Elizabeth la chica que trabaja como niñera de su hija tengo entendido.

-Si buenos días emm desea, digo ¿quiere hablar con ella…?

-Antes quiero hablar con usted de un asunto muy delicado- me interrumpió pude notar mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Dígame la escucho.

-No se si mi Lizzie les a explicado la situación en la que se encuentra su hermanita- la mujer comenzó a llorar por teléfono- han pasado ya casi 11 meses y mi pequeña no avanza. Los doctores dicen que hay personas que salen del coma y reaccionan después de años…

-¿La hermana de Elizabeth se encuentra en estado de coma?- pregunte asustado.

-Si… ¿ella no lo menciono?

-No casi no habla de su vida privada, solo sabemos que la única familia que le queda es usted y sus hermanos.

-Oh mi pequeña Mary Lizz, siempre tan fuerte- la pobre mujer no paraba de llorar estuvo así unos minutos hasta que intento calmarse- ¿Señor Cullen sigue ahí?

-Si, la escucho.

-Disculpe de verdad incomodarlo pero necesito que prepare a mi Lizzie ella es una chica fuerte créame, pero no se como reaccionara ante tal noticia.

-No se preocupe señora Sanders comprendo su situación- intente sonar tranquilo para no alterar mas a la mujer.

-Gracias… hace rato, antes de… hablar con usted… me comunique con Tommy su hermano mayor… y al parecer pidió permiso solo unos días… mañana vendrá a ver a mi princesa... él esta de acuerdo con los doctores, no quiere ver sufrir mas a Sussie.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?- pregunte nervioso a la mujer.

-Que la van a desconectar señor Cullen… mi pequeña Sussie ya no estará aquí sufriendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Unas semanas, quizá un mes no lo se, Tommy mañana hablara con los doctores de esto. Pero la que si me preocupa es mi pobre Elizabeth… Imagino que ella no nos menciona mucho.

-Casi no menciona su vida personal.

-Seré breve señor Cullen, usted vera porque me preocupa tanto Lizzie.

Después de morir mi hermana y su marido en ese trágico accidente hace unos años quede a cargo de mis sobrinos, Tommy gano una beca para universidad al poco tiempo por lo que solo me dedique a Lizz y Sussie.

Yo soy monja y trabajo de maestra en una escuela católica donde asistían mis 2 pequeñas, Lizzie al ser un poco mas grande busco un pequeño trabajo para apoyarme y mi Tom nos mandaba un poco de lo que había ganado en un trabajo que consiguió.

Hace casi un año el grupo de Sussie salía de excursión al haber ganado un concurso de los mejores promedios.

El autobús donde viajaban chocó, un conductor ebrio fue a estamparse en el camión donde viajaban esos inocentes niños. Pocos sobrevivieron señor Cullen, mi nena fue uno de ellos, estábamos tan agradecidos con Dios por no haberla alejado de nosotros… pero todo se complico cuando llego al hospital.

Los golpes que mi pequeña recibió en su cabecita si la dañaron… días después el doctor nos dijo que había caído en estado de coma, decían que no sobreviviría mas de 1 mes y mire la realidad. Sussie no avanza no muestra signos de mejora.

-¿Y la van a desconectar porque no avanza señora Sanders?

-Sussie no es la sombra de la niña alegre que era señor Cullen, no merece sufrir mas, verla conectada con tantos tubos, mas delgadita y pálida… mi bebé ya no debe sufrir.

-Si esa es la decisión que han tomado señora.

-Necesito que prepare a Elizabeth señor Edward, le ruego todos los días a Dios por la salud de mis sobrinos, Tommy me tiene tranquila él ya es independiente y puede cuidarse solo, pero Mary Elizabeth es una niña hay mucho peligro allá fuera, no quisiera que se fuera por un mal camino.

-Señora Sanders, mi esposa y yo nos hemos encargado porque Elizabeth se sienta cómoda y no le falte nada mientras trabaja aquí en nuestra casa, créame que haremos lo posible por apoyarla en estos momentos. ¿Quiere hablar con ella ahora?

-No creo que sea posible, mi corazón no podría mentirle y eso es muy difícil para mi señor Cullen, hablare con ella mañana que Tommy este aquí, le agradezco mucho su tiempo de verdad y perdone por permitir escuchar a esta mujer- intento reír por teléfono pero no lo logro.

-No se preocupe…

-Hermana Marie, Marie Sanders, que falta de educación la mía señor Cullen disculpe.

-Esta bien hermana Marie fue un gusto poder conversar con usted y gracias por informarme de la situación de Lizz, espero nos mantenga informados.

-Un gusto también señor Cullen, que el señor los bendiga hasta luego.- colgó.

Las cosas cambian de un momento a otro no podía esperar y marque un numero en el teléfono.

-¿Bella Cullen con quien tengo el gusto?- contesto la linda voz de mi esposa.

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo estas?

-Amor que bueno que llamas, aunque yo estaba apunto de llamarte. Me impresiona lo mucho que estamos conectados.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual cariño- conteste juguetonamente pero no lo logre.

-Te escucho triste Edward ¿paso algo, a Renesmee o a Lizzie? Dime que Emmet no entro a mi recamara porque juro que lo voy a destazar en…

-No amor no, nadie se metió a nuestra recamara tu tranquila.

-¿Entonces amor? No entiendo que te tiene así…

-Bella ha pasado algo muy grave- le dije a mi esposa por teléfono.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward?- pregunto muy espantada.

-Es sobre Lizzie cariño, al parecer su hermanita esta muy grave.

-Dios mío ¿tan mal esta la pequeña?

-Cayó en coma desde hace unos meses y eso es algo que Elizabeth no nos había dicho.

-Eso es terrible Edward, ¿y ahora que pasara cariño?

-Su tía me hablo hace hoy, de hecho hace unos momentos… Bella si la hermana de Lizzie no despierta en un mes… los doctores creen que será mejor desconectarla…

-¡Eso es terrible Edward! No… no puede ser. ¿Y Lizzie como esta? ¿Qué hizo?

-Ella aun no lo sabe cariño, su tía cree que es mejor esperar a mañana que su hermano llegue a hacerse cargo de la situación.

-¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor Edward? Ella es una chica de solo 16 años que ya perdió a sus padres y ahora esta apunto de perder a su hermana menor… me imagino que una ves pasando todo esto regresara a casa con su tía porque su hermano ya no vive ahí.

-De hecho no regresara a casa Bella… su tía es monja por lo que deduzco que "regresar a su casa", es regresar al convento.

-Esto debemos hablarlo en persona Edward, no aquí… bueno pues te tenia una sorpresa llame para decirte que Phil ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y que en unas horas podrá ir a casa, pero con todo lo que paso, una ves que arregle algunas cosas con Renee, las chicas y yo tomaremos el vuelo mas próximo para irnos y ver que sucederá con Lizzie.

-Bella te amo- le sonreí a mi mujer.

-Yo también Edward lo sabes muy bien, cuida mucho a mi princesa por favor dile que la amo demasiado si, y que no haga travesuras señor Cullen. En estos momentos no dejen sola a Elizabeth necesitara mucho apoyo y cariño.

-No te preocupes amor hare todo lo posible hablare con los demás, te amo Bella salúdame a las chicas y mis mejores deseos a Phil.

-Claro corazón yo les digo, te amo. Adiós.

-Adiós- dicho esto colgué pero un sonido demasiado familiar llamo mi atención.

-¿Papito?- mi hija estaba frente a mi y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí Renesmee? – pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Mucho rato papi- sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar.

-¿Escuchaste algo corazón?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si- contesto en voz muy baja.

-Bueno creo que eso es un problema… ¿te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

-Me plometes que me dirás la verdad papito?

-Lo haré cariño, vamos, - cargue a mi pequeña y escribí una pequeña nota para avisar que saldríamos por un momento- listo, en marcha princesa.

Llevaba en brazos a mi hija, ella estaba totalmente acurrucada en mi pecho y no dejaba de llorar, así que decidí caminar con ella hacia el prado, nuestro prado.

-Bien preciosa ya llegamos… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos sobre el tapete de flores.

-¿Papito me prometes que nunca de los nunca me vas a abandonal?

-No corazón porque dices eso…

-Escuche todo lo que hablabas con la tía de Lizzie y con mami.

-Bueno corazón creo que debemos aclarar que los humanos son criaturas… no tan perfectas como nosotros. Ellos necesitan muchos cuidados porque pueden enfermar creo que lo sabes.

-Si lo se papito. ¿Y porque los niños humanos tienen que sufrir? Ellos no han hecho nada malo… ¿polque tienen que morir ellos papi? Yo soy medio vampira y medio humana ¿eso quiere decir que me voy a morir?

La simple idea de pensar en que algo horrible pudiera pasarle a mi nenita me provoco terror.

-Claro que no tesoro, escúchame bien Renesmee jamás dejaremos que algo te paso cariño, nunca; arriesgare mi vida si es necesario.

-No quielo que nada te pase nunca papito, ni a ti ni a mami, ni mis tíos, ni mis abuelitos… y ahora tampoco quielo que le pase nada a Lizzie. Yo la quiero mucho, me pondría muy triste sabel que algo le pasa… ¿papito podemos adoptal a Lizzie? Y ella seria mi hermanita de a verdad y…

-Princesa todo esto no es tan sencillo créeme adoptar a Lizzie seria algo muy lindo de verdad, pero no es tan sencillo Renesmee ella es una humana que tiene mucho por vivir no se le puede arrebatar la vida.

-Pero mami era humana y mira lo feliz que es ella.

-Si eso lo se y no me arrepiento porque sino aquí tu no estarías tesoro, pero ella aun le queda familia.

-Papito- me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manitas- ¿si su hermanita se muele tu crees que Lizzie va a querer regresar a ese feo lugal? Solo piénsalo si, no podemos dejarla solita.

-Wow a veces olvido lo madura que puede ser mi princesa- le dije trayéndola hacia mi y besando su cabecita- tú y tu madre son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, te pareces tanto a ella, siempre sorprendiéndome.

-¿Lo se papito soy perfecta veldad?- dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo eres Renesmee totalmente cariño, vamos debemos ir a casa, dar esta noticia y arreglar todo porque tu mami posiblemente regresa mañana.

-¡Yupiii mamita regresa! Tenemos que estar listos papito vámonos ya.

-Vamos tesoro- le conteste a mi pequeña tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia casa, debía cuanto antes hablar con mi familia sobre esta situación, Lizzie no puede quedarse sola…

* * *

Xxxxxxx

efectivamente las pequeñas se vengaron... ese juego de los cientificos resulto perfecto para poner de colores la habitacion de la araña de Tanya, se que no es malvada, pero es mi malvada quiero volverla mala.

Se que falta un pedacito del adelanto que prometí pero tuve que rehacer este capi… No me gustaba como quedaba, no estoy 100% satisfecha pero cumple con algunas de mis expectativas.

Espero digan que tal quedo chicas, la gripe me mata y mis neuronas no realizan muy bien su sinapsis. Díganme la verdad por favor, bueno… unos capítulos mas y la historia terminara, triste lo se pero así es esto.

¿Denle un review si? no me quita milagrosamente la gripe, pero si ayuda con mi autoestima.

¡Abrazos de amorosos tipo Emmet para todas!


	14. desiciones dificiles

Muy tarde actualización: por culpa de problemas técnicos, escolares y personales.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Edward´s POV

Después de la charla que tuve con mi pequeña regresamos a casa, la llevaba cargada sobre mi hombro al parecer se había quedado dormida.

-Hola chicos- salude a mis hermanos que se encontraban en la sala jugando videojuegos.

-¡Hey Eddie donde andabas llevamos tiempo buscándote!- hablo Emmet algo preocupado.

-¿A mi? Que es lo que tanto necesitas Emmet, para que requieras de mí.

-Eres una parte vital de esta familia Eddie es el colmo que digas semejante cosa.

-Bueno ya Emmet que es lo que tanto necesitas- le conteste algo irritado, comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

-A decir verdad nada pero parece que tengo un futuro prometedor como actor no lo crees Eddie.

-Ignóralo Edward ya sabes como es Emmet cuando le entra alguna estupidez a la cabeza- me contestó Jasper sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla- parece que alguien se ha quedado dormida.

-Si, esta cansada creo que tanto llorar la agotó…

-¿Renesmee lloró, que le paso esta bien?- pregunto mi hermano también como Jasper sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

-Si Emmet ella esta bien, solo que fueron muchas noticias al momento, Bella me hablo hace rato dice que apenas resuelva un asunto ella y las chicas toman el primer vuelo a casa.

-Siiiii…

-Emmet calla que no ves que Nessie está dormida- lo regaño Jasper.

-Perdón chicos, bueno ya me callo pero continua diciéndonos hermanito.

-Bueno les decía que las chicas ya vienen, y la otra noticia se las daré cuando ellas vengan, toda la familia debe estar reunida.

-¿Paso algo grave Edward?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Si, pero es mejor hablar de esto hasta que estemos todos, a parte debo ir a recostar a Nessie a su cama… ¿por cierto donde esta Lizzie?

-En su habitación la escuche llorar un rato y decidí relajarla ahora se encuentra profundamente dormida también.

-Gracias Jasper, bueno regreso chicos iré a dejar a Renesmee a la habitación.

Subí los escalones lo mas despacio que pude para ser un vampiro, me sentía raro, preocupado por la salud de Elizabeth, como tomaría esta noticia, que es lo que debíamos hacer, demasiadas preguntas definitivamente.

Recosté a mi princesa sobre la cama, la tape y le cante su nana para arrullarla; me quede sentado contemplándola dormir así que con el tono mas bajo comencé a hablarle.

-¿Qué debemos hacer princesa? Sabemos que has encontrado en Elizabeth una especie de hermana mayor, nosotros estamos cómodos y le tenemos un gran cariño, pero no podemos arrebatarle su vida. Ella tiene mucha vida por delante es joven, linda, risueña con una gran corazón y todo un futuro esperando por ella.

Por otro lado ella esta prácticamente sola, ya no le queda familia y deberá regresar a un convento donde no se encuentra a gusto, las personas no la comprenden y tiene que recurrir a la compañía de gente que no tiene el mismo modo de pensar que ella y la llevan por caminos equivocados.

¿Cortamos su vida humana y le damos el cariño que necesita, o la dejamos vivir una vida sola sin la compañía de familia? ¿Qué debemos hacer mi pequeña Renesmee?

Bueno, admito que es tonto hablarle a alguien que se encuentra profundamente dormida, pero necesitaba hablarlo con Bella que aun no llegaba y esto me ponía ansioso, por lo que mejor decidí bajar a distraerme con mis hermanos.

-Edward se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero te siento muy estresado ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Jasper dejando a un lado la consola de videojuegos.

-Oye Jasper yo iba ganando…

-Ahora no Emmet- lo reprendió el vampiro- tenemos que hablar sobre lo que a sucedido estos días y los juegos no vienen incluidos.

-Bueno ya discúlpenme- contesto apenado mi hermano Emmet- nos estabas diciendo Edward que…

-Es sobre Elizabeth chicos, paso algo y no se que hacer- frustrado le comente a mis hermanos la llamada que recibí de la tía de Lizzie y la situación con Nessie.

-Entonces la cuestión es… como lo va a tomar Elizabeth y lo que puede hacer después de que se entere ¿no?

-Exactamente Emmet- le sonreí- no se que hacer chicos, no se como decirle a Elizabeth todo esto, no se como lo va a tomar y mucho menos como le puede afectar, ella ya no tiene familia.

-Nosotros podemos ser su familia Edward, ella ya no estará ni se sentirá sola.

-¿Pero a base de que Emm de arrebatarle su vida? ¿De ella tenga que matar para sobrevivir y alimentarse de eso? ¿De inventarle una historia falsa sobre su vida y después repetir lo mismo hasta la eternidad?- grito Jasper.

-No Jasper, de darle lo que necesita ¡una familia! Y de paso nosotros también- contesto Emmet serio.

-No estas pensando racionalmente Emmet, ¿serias tan egoísta como para arrancarle la vida?

-¿Y tú no estas pensando con claridad que las personas tienen sentimientos y lo que es para una chica de 16 años huérfana el saber que lo poco que le queda ya no estará con ella en días? ¿Crees que lo superará tan fácilmente? Adivinen que par de tarados: el tiempo no lo cura TODO, si no me crees pueden preguntárselo a Bella directamente.

Jamás había visto así a mi hermano, podía esperarlo de Jasper claro, pero de Emmet nunca, él tenia razón hasta cierto punto el tiempo no siempre cura tan rápido como se quiere.

-Creo que me exalte chicos mil disculpas, siento haberte gritado Emmetsaurio- le sonrió Jazz- me cuesta trabajo pensar en alguien mas, en especial en Elizabeth, la veo como una especie de hermanita a la que debo proteger de mis amigos universitarios que solo piensan en sexo.

-Y hablando de amigos y sexo, creo que debemos recordar que ella no tiene unas "genuinas amistades" hermanos, piensen un momento como humanos adolescentes actuales por supuesto… ¿si ya no tienes a NADIE de tu familia a quien recurres?

-A los amigos- contestamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo.

-Exactamente. ¿Qué clases de amigos tiene nuestra pequeña? Unos de mala influencia, creo que me volvería un asesino serial si años después de alejarnos de ella me entero de que se encuentra refundida en una clínica de rehabilitación o peor aun muerta; muy extremo mi ejemplo pero eso es lo que ahora hacen los chicos de su edad.

-Emmet tiene algo de razón Jasper, puede tener una gran consecuencia el alejarnos por completo de ella, recuerden como Bella…- me estremecí al solo recordarlo- … como ella estaba jamás cayo en eso porque no tenía amigos como Elizabeth, pero Lizz no sabemos como pueda actuar.

-Esto es demasiado complicado tienes razón Edward, necesitamos discutirlo con el resto de la familia- hablo Jasper.

-Si, esperemos que de todo esto encontremos pronto una solución- agregué…

Al día siguiente…

Bella´s POV

Al fin nos encontrábamos en Forks después de muchas horas de arreglar el asunto de Renee; Alice pudo conseguir boletos para regresar a casa, librándonos de un problemilla con algunos paparazzis que nos reconocieron por la fiesta de Nick. El camino a casa se me hizo eterno pero al fin habíamos llegado a casa, las chicas y yo bajamos del auto volando.

-¡Familia ya llegamos a casa!- grito Alice entrando como torbellino a la casa.

-¡Mamiiita estas aquí!- mi pequeña salió corriendo hacia mi y se tiro a mis brazos.

-Mi princesa –grite cargándola y dándole un beso en su cabecita- te- _beso_- extrañe- _beso_- taaanto.

-Yo también mamita, pero me estrujas mami- se quejo mi pequeña.

-Lo siento bebé es que te extrañe demasiado…

-¿Y a mi no me extrañaste nada?- pregunto una sexy voz aterciopelada que tanto me fascinaba.

-Hola extraño.

-Hola extraña- me sonrió y camino hacia mi- te eche mucho de menos amor.

-Yo también cariño- conteste dándole un beso algo apasionado que fue interrumpido por alguien…

-¿Woah chicos ustedes no pierden el tiempo eh?

-Hola Emmet también te extrañe ven aquí- dije mientras el venia a darme un abrazo.

-Bells es bueno verte, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe… ¿por cierto me trajiste algo?

-Tu siempre rompes los buenos momentos Emmet – le conteste sarcásticamente. El teléfono interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¿Lizzie querida podrías bajar tienes una llamada por teléfono?- grito dulcemente Esme.

-Ya voy Esme- grito la chica desde su habitación- ¿Quién es?- pregunto desde las escaleras.

-Es tu hermano Tom preciosa.

-¿Mi Tommy?- Lizzie se deslizo por el barandal de la escalera como toda una profesional y tomo el teléfono- gracias Esme, hola señoritas buenas tardes que bueno que llegaron a casa con bien, ¿me disculpan?- tomo el teléfono- Tommy hermanote como estas…

-Jamás la había visto tan feliz, me da gusto verla así- conteste.

-¡Hello chicas!- Jacob entro por la puerta- que bueno que llegaron bien.

-Todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegaste perro- mascullo Rosalie.

-Gracias rubia me alegra verte, no podía dormir tranquilo porque no estabas aquí ¿no me darás un beso de bienvenida?- dijo haciendo pucheros con su boca.

-Asco aleja tu sucia boca de mi saco de pulgas- grito Rose.

-¡No puedes tomar esas decisiones por ti solo Thomas y sin consultarme!- grito Lizzie desde la sala- yo también soy parte de esta familia carajo y esas decisiones se toman entre la tía Lucy, tú y yo… sabes que háblame a mi celular por favor el numero es…

-¿Mamita, Lizzie dijo una mala palabra?- mi pequeña pregunto asustada.

-¿Renesmee te parecería ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?- Jasper salvo el momento- necesito ayuda con algo que tu solo puedes preciosa.

-¿Es una sorpresa tiito?

-De hecho si preciosa pero hay muchos vampiros chismosos por aquí ¿me acompañarías al jardín pequeña dama?

-Renesmee creo que deberías ir con tu tío Jazz- hablo mi esposo.

-Esta bien papito- mi hija tomo la mano de Jasper- vamos tío Jazz ya veré en que puedo ayudarte.

-Pues vera usted señorita tengo un problema…- hablo Jasper desapareciendo inmediatamente de la casa.

-¿Hijo pasa algo que no sepamos?- pregunto Esme a mi marido.

-Pues verán…

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado sin sentimientos Tommy!- grito Elizabeth y al darse cuenta de que estábamos nosotros nos miro asustada- discúlpenme por favor iré a caminar esta llamada es importante.

-Ve Lizzie estaremos aquí para cuando nos necesites- hablo mi marido.

-Gracias Edward, con permiso- hablo la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-Familia creo que debemos hablar ahora que ya no hay peligro de que puedan escucharnos quien no debe- Edward hablo- ¿pasamos a la sala?...

Edward´s POV

Le conté a mi familia todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días, Jasper llego un poco después uso su poder solo esta ves para dormir a mi hija.

-La deje ya en su cama, Renesmee dormirá un rato más.

-Gracias Jasper- le agradecí a mi hermano- ¿entonces díganme que debemos hacer? estoy atorado en esto familia.

-Rayos esto es más difícil que cuando votamos por convertirte Bells- mascullo Emmet.

-Si de hecho contigo fue mas sencillo Bella- hablo Rosalie- digo ya sabes que con el tiempo nuestra relación cambio… pero esto es…

-Muy diferente lo entiendo Rosalie, eso quedo en el pasado- le sonrió dulcemente mi esposa- ¿Alice ves algo que cambie?

-No Bella esto es definitivo la pequeña no sobrevivirá, la decisión esta tomada su futuro terminara en cuestión de días.

-Pobre de mi Lizzie, ella no debería sufrir mas es muy pequeña para todo esto que le a pasado- suspiro Esme quien se encontraba siendo consolada por Carlisle.

-Lo sabemos cariño, pero que podemos hacer, no podemos arrancarle su vida.

-En eso concuerdo con usted doctor… demonios jamás pensé decirle esto a ustedes… pero…

-¿Tu también piensas lo mismo lobo?- le pregunte a Jacob al leer sus pensamientos.

-No lo se Edward, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, casi una hermana y verla sufrir de esa manera.

-¿Haber de que demonios hablan ustedes dos?- Rosalie preguntó- aquí los presentes no leemos mentes como tú superdotado.

-Gracias Rosalie siempre tan linda- la corregí.

-Este no es el momento para discutir chicos así que compórtense- Carlisle interrumpió- quieres hacernos el favor de decirnos que pasa Edward.

-Si Carlisle, lo que sucede es que estuve pensando y al parecer no fui el único, en una posible solución.

-Te escuchamos Edward, ¿Cuál podría ser la posible solución?

-Adoptar a Elizabeth.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, era una decisión muy difícil de tratar, un tema demasiado delicado como para encontrar una respuesta automática.

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo amor- Bella tomo mi mano- sabes que al menos por Renesmee o por mi no hay problema.

-¿Piensan cortarle la vida así nada mas?

-Rose…

-No Emmet, ustedes saben perfectamente lo que opino de transformar personas.

-¿Y estas consiente de las consecuencias de dejarla "vivir" como tú dices?- Emmet le contesto enojado.

-Emmet…

-No Rosalie esta ves no pienso apoyar tus ideas, yo la quiero como… como si fuera mi sobrina Rose de verdad que la quiero y no merece sufrir, si la dejamos estará refundida en una escuela para monjas donde seguramente se escapara y encontrara un lugar en la calle para vivir. ¿Eso quieres? Verla en las calles robando, drogándose, vendiéndose o peor aun…

-Muerta- le respondió Rosalie- entiendo tu punto Emmet.

-Y todos lo vemos así Rosalie- hablo Carlisle- hemos encontrado en Elizabeth una fuente de apoyo para todos nosotros: Esme y yo la consideramos una nieta más.

-Yo la considero una sobrina más con la que puedo jugar juegos rudos y bromear pesadamente- dijo Emmet.

-Yo puedo abrazarla sin temor a atacarla- Jasper hablo.

-Yo puedo hablar de moda con ella aunque no concordemos un 100% pero al menos es mas razonable que Bella en eso- contesto riendo Alice.

-Bella, y yo la vemos como una hija y no olvides a Renesmee, Elizabeth ahora es su hermana mayor. ¿Aun lo ves diferente Rosalie?

-No lo se Edward, esto me cuesta digerirlo… ¿tu que opinas de esto perro?- pregunto a Jacob.

-Estoy en las mismas que tú rubia, me cuesta trabajo porque Lizz es mi familia también, además de consultarlo con la manada por lo del tratado y porque ellos también la consideran parte de su familia.

-¿Un momento ella sabe que ustedes son…?- Rosalie pregunto espantada.

-Demasiado tarde chicos, al parecer Tommy desconectó a la pequeña Sussie hace unos minutos- interrumpió Alice.

-¿Pero como hizo eso el maldito?- grito Jacob- no tenia porque hacerlo se suponía que Elizabeth debía estar ahí para tomar la decisión junto con él.

-Jacob calma- Bella se acerco despacio-¿no te alteres si? Renesmee esta durmiendo allá arriba ella aun no sabe de esto.

-¡Bella como quieres que me calme! Tom desconecto a su hermana, ¡a su propia hermana! Eso es asesinato.

-Jacob la eutanasia ya no es considerada asesinato como tal- interrumpió Carlisle- ahora la familia puede tomar la decisión de seguir con el tratamiento o no.

-Exacto Doc., la familia ¡y Elizabeth es su familia también! Ese maldito no tenía porque desconectarla sin haberlo hablado con Lizz primero.

-Ella no lo hubiera dejado entonces Jacob- hable después de algún tiempo- la tía…

-¿Su tía Luccy?- pregunto Jake.

-No, me dijo otro nombre, la hermana Marie.

-Bueno es que se llama Marie Lucyll, pero como es monja es la hermana Marie, de hecho ella quiere que Lizzie también dedique su vida y se convierta en monja. Por favor Lizz jamás podría ser la hermana Mary Elizabeth Anabelle aunque todo mundo diga lo contrario, por eso discutió con Tom la vez que ella se escapo del convento.

-¿Ósea como, de que hablas perro?- pregunto Emmet.

-Ella esta aquí en Forks por accidente, tomo el primer autobús que vio y llego aquí, estuvo vagando por horas hasta que encontró un hotel decente y decidió recorrer el lugar. Eso paso hace un tiempo, acababa de cumplir los 15 años. Es una historia que más adelante les debe contar pero ese no es el punto.

Lo importante aquí es Elizabeth. Sabemos que Lizzie no estaba muy de acuerdo con su hermano, es cierto no querían ver sufrir a la pequeña conectada a un respirador, con tantos tubos e inyecciones por el cuerpo, ¡pero por dios Susanne tiene solo 7 años es una bebé prácticamente!

-Jacob tranquilízate por favor…

-Edward no puedo tranquilizarme, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Trata de ponerte en el lugar de Lizz un solo momento.

-Me pongo en su lugar Jacob y por esa misma razón me debato en que hacer y no hacer con Elizabeth- le reclame enojado pero una imagen en la mente de Alice me dejo helado- no puede ser…

-¡Oh por dios!- grito Alice ante la visión de Elizabeth tirada sobre el piso con un bote de pastillas en la mano.

-¿Amor que sucede?- me pregunto mi esposa asustada.

-¡Es Elizabeth!... ha tenido una sobredosis- exclamo Alice asustada- Jacob corre a la Push se encuentra a la orilla de la playa… ¡corre perro estúpido y tráela de regreso... YA!- le grito mi hermana sacándolo del trance. Jacob salió corriendo transformándose en el camino.

-No mi niña no – grito Esme- Carlisle, Edward vayan a buscarla sálvenla por favor.

-Haremos lo posible, Emmet y Jasper quédense con las chicas- hablo mi padre.

- Edward apúrense que no queda mucho tiempo por favor- chillo Alice.

-Hijo vamos ya- Carlisle y yo salimos corriendo hacia la frontera del tratado donde veríamos a Jacob suplicando por llegar a tiempo…

Lizzie´s POV

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado sin sentimientos Tommy!- le grite a mi hermano.

-Elizabeth soy tu hermano mayor así que respétame.

Estuve a punto de gritarle lo mucho que lo detestaba pero en ese momento me di cuenta de la mirada de todos los miembros que tenían hacia mi - _discúlpenme por favor iré a caminar esta llamada es importante_- les dije.

-Ve Lizzie estaremos aquí para cuando nos necesites- Edward me miro compasivo.

-Gracias Edward, con permiso- con los ojos llorosos camine hacia la casita del árbol que poco a poco habíamos remodelado la pequeña Nessie y yo.

-¿Lizzie preciosa tu mas que nadie no quiere ver sufrir a Sussie verdad?- me pregunto mi hermano.

-No, no me gusta verla como un vegetal siendo lastimada con tantos tubos Tommy.

-Entonces porque te empeñas en verla así… a mamá y papá no les hubiera gustado ver a nuestra hermana así.

-Pero Thomas eso que estas haciendo es asesinato, ¡estas matando a nuestra hermana!

-No la estoy matando Mary Elizabeth, así que deja de decir estupideces. La decisión esta tomada ya.

-Tomare el primer vuelo y llegare enseguida y no podrás impedírmelo _hermano_.

-No Mary Elizabeth no tiene caso que vengas…

-¿Qué quieres decir...? Dime que no lo hiciste ya. ¡Niégamelo Thomas niégalo!

-Susanne ya no va a sufrir más Lizzie- mi hermano lloro por teléfono.

-No, ¡no! ¿Porqué, porque lo hiciste Tommy? Mi princesita no, mi hermanita no puede irse y dejarme también.

-Ahora ella esta descansando preciosa…

-No me llames preciosa, no me hables si quiera.

-Elizabeth…

-Ni siquiera pronuncies mi nombre, tú ya no eres mi hermano- escupí mis palabras.

-Estas alterada y dices lo que no quieres.

-Estoy diciendo lo que siento… y tú ya no entras en esa categoría Thomas. Que tengas un buen día- colgué la llamada.

-_Solo hay una salida a todo esto_- pensé mientras mis manos jugaba con el bote de pastillas una sobredosis de esto podía mandarme al otro lado. Me pare frente al espejo yo ya no era la misma Mary Elizabeth Annabell Sanders que había llegado a esta casa con el trabajo de cuidar a una pequeña niña que me había alegrado por unas semanas, las mejores semanas que había vuelto a vivir ahora debía tomar una decisión muy difícil…

¿Qué debía hacer? Vivir una vida sola sin mi familia o unírmeles en ese lugar a donde van todos los que ya se encuentran dormidos en la muerte.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas debía salir de este lugar así que solo corrí, no se cuanto tiempo pasó ni que camino tomé solo se que llegue a la playa de la Push y caí de rodillas frente a la orilla del mar.

-¡No Sussie no tu también! Me has dejado sola Susanne, sola en este mundo para que lo quiero si ya no estas aquí conmigo- grité llorando.

Maldita vida la mía, mis padres se fueron hace años por ese estúpido accidente, dejándome al cuidado de Sussie jure cuidarla jure protegerla y ahora ella ya no esta por un maldito ser humano inconsciente que manejo en estado de ebriedad.

-No puedo vivir mas esto que se llama vida- abrí el bote de pastillas para dormir, una sobredosis de esto seria rápido y no tan doloroso- lo siento por los Cullens que me han tratado con cariño y amor como una verdadera familia pero ¿el tiempo lo cura todo no?- reí sarcásticamente tome un puñado de pastillas y me las metí a la boca trague con dificultad y bebí un poco de agua de mar.

-Y ahora solo queda esperar a que esto haga efecto – mire al cielo mientras mis ojos no paraban de llorar- mami, papi, Sussie los veré pronto- mis párpados cansados se cerraron casi inmediato; me tire sobre la arena, la pequeñas olas de mar poco a poco me iban mojando, comenzaba a sentir un sudor frio recorrer mi piel, no recuerdo exactamente que paso después me encontraba ya en la etapa próxima al sueño cuando sentí que unos brazos cálidos me sujetaban, producto o no de mi imaginación la persona hablo:

-Aguanta preciosa no sufrirás mas lo prometo…

Sufrir, yo ya no quería sentirlo…

* * *

Xxxxxxx

Diablos este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas difíciles, de verdad odio hacer sufrir a mis personajes sobre todo a mi Lizzie divina que de verdad la amo, pero así era el borrador en mi cabeza y debía hacerlo.

¿Díganme que tal les pareció? Lamento el retraso otra vez ya mejor ni les pido disculpas porque soy pésima haciendo promesas. Eso si, este posiblemente sea el penúltimo capitulo…

DISCULPEN los horrores ortográficos tengo una muchosidad de tarea y esto es de mis pocos minutos libres. Gracias por la espera espero valga la pena mi terrible retraso.

Saludos MeL ;]


	15. despertar

Capitulo anterior: Lizzie desesperada recurre a una "solución" para ya no sufrir una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir por increíble que suena es cierto: NO LO INTENTEN POR FAVOR…

_**Lizzie´s POV**_

_-Y ahora solo queda esperar a que esto haga efecto – mire al cielo mientras mis ojos no paraban de llorar- mami, papi, Sussie los veré pronto- mis párpados cansados se cerraron casi inmediato; me tire sobre la arena, la pequeñas olas de mar poco a poco me iban mojando, comenzaba a sentir un sudor frio recorrer mi piel, no recuerdo exactamente que paso después me encontraba ya en la etapa próxima al sueño cuando sentí que unos brazos cálidos me sujetaban, producto o no de mi imaginación la persona hablo:_

_-Aguanta preciosa no sufrirás mas lo prometo… _

_Sufrir, yo ya no quería sentirlo…_

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

**Jacob´s POV**

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y como lo permitió mi forma lobuna hacia la playa para buscar a Elizabeth, tal como Alice vio ahí se encontraba mi pequeñita botada en la arena, la levante y sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con mi contacto, su piel estaba fría producto de las olas y su rostro que alguna ves irradiaba felicidad mostraba una nueva faceta: mucho dolor.

-Aguanta preciosa no sufrirás mas lo prometo- le dije.

- Necesitamos llevarla lo mas rápido posible con Carlisle, sus latidos son cada ves mas débiles Jacob- Edward quien venia tras de mi contesto.

-Tómala y llévala con el doctor colmillos no hay tiempo que perder chupasangre – le dije mientras depositaba a Lizz en sus brazos- ¿te alcanzo en un minuto si?

-Se que esto es una decisión nada fácil, pero todavía estas a tiempo de tomar la opción correcta- _Edward me miro seriamente y supe entonces lo que venia_- ¿Qué debemos hacer Jacob?

-Sálvala…

-De acuerdo, entonces eso es lo que haremos- dicho esto el vampiro que hace unos años era mi enemigo natural corrió desapareciendo en segundos para hacerlo de nuevo… salvar a alguien a quien amo.

-¿Jacob hermano estas bien?

-¿Qué hace el chupasangres aquí?

-¿Por qué traía a Elizabeth en brazos, esta herida?

-¿Ahora como ya es _tu familia_ crees que puedes traerlo a nuestro hogar así de fácil no?- este ultimo pensamiento era de Leah, motivo por el cual salí de mis pensamientos enseguida.

-Chicos, tuve que hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasa Jake? – me pregunto Seth.

-Lizzie se esta muriendo… no tuve opción… Saben lo difícil que fue tomar esta maldita decisión… demonios no soy dios para otorgar quien vive y quien no- conteste a los chicos.

-Jake nadie esta aquí para juzgarte- Sam toco mi hombro- si eso era lo mejor sabes que nosotros lo aceptamos.

-Además nosotros queremos a Lizzie como si fuera una de nosotros.

-Embry tiene razón ella es única, además nos quiere y acepta como somos: unos "monstruos" es alguien que no comúnmente haría hermano- Quil hablo.

-No lo se chicos, no me siento bien de haber tomado esto… soy un maldito egoísta…

-¿Y dejar que la chica cometiera la estupidez de suicidarse?- me interrumpió Leah- ¿Qué no lo ves soquete? Le salvaste la vida, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

-¿No me ven como un maldito egoísta?

-Por supuesto que no Jake, salvaste su vida- Seth hablo- ahora tendrá una familia que la ame y le pueda dar lo que ella merece: comprensión y cariño.

-Por dios sabemos que esas sanguijuelas la quieren se nota a kilómetros y eso que gracias al cielo no convivo con ellos, pero podemos ver tus pensamientos idiota, le darán una familia que es lo que realmente necesita Elizabeth –al fin Leah parecía entenderme.

-Oh por favor no soy una bruja con corazón de hielo. La chica me cae bien, esta un poco deschavetada pero es una buena persona.

-De verdad que aprecio lo que me dicen chicos, creo que tome una decisión correcta. Gracias, incluso a ti Leah… normalmente no eres…

-Un amor… si creo que todos sabemos que mi hermana no es precisamente la Señora Corazón, pero tiene lo suyo- contesto riendo Seth – Auch… ¿por que me pegas hermanita?

-Sigue diciendo que no tengo amor y correrás lo que resta de tu vida en 3 patas ¿me oíste bien sabandija?

-Si ya entendí Leah – contesto el chico tallándose la cabeza.

-Debo irme chicos, quiero ver como va todo en casa, además tengo que cuidar de Renesmee… no sabemos como pueda actuar Elizabeth después de… _su cambio_.

-Todo estará bien Jacob, ya lo veras.

-Gracias Sam- le conteste intentando sonreír, de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar… para bien.

**Bella´s POV.**

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas dieron un giro inesperado:

Mi salida de Forks con las chicas; contratar a una niñera; la fiesta en Phoenix; el pasado de Elizabeth y ahora el saber que su vida ya nunca mas será la misma había dejado una gran huella en nosotros, el que peor llevaba las cosas era mi pobre amigo Jake.

El siempre tan fiel a las personas, una vez lo había hecho por mí y ahora era el turno de hacerlo por Lizzie. Jamás podría afrontar las cosas como lo había hecho Jacob en estos años, pero a diferencia de mi el era fuerte y amaba demasiado como para hacer a un lado su orgullo y desear ser felices a los demás…

-¿Amor estas bien?- pregunto mi dulce esposo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro haciendo sentir una especie de hormigueo en el estomago, sin embargo el dolor de Jacob era mas fuerte y no podía pensar en estos momentos en otras distracciones.

-No, no lo estoy…

-Eli…

-Si estoy preocupada por ella es obvio que lo estoy Edward, a esa pequeña la quiero como una hija mas de verdad.

-Pero tu preocupación numero 1 no es la chica cierto…

-No… dios soy una maldita egoísta.

-Bella escúchame bien- contesto mientras sujetaba mi cara con ambas manos- no eres una egoísta.

-Claro que si Edward, no puedo ni imaginar en estos momentos como debe sentirse él.

-Tomo una decisión, bueno todos lo hicimos cariño, pero piensa en como repercutirá esto, él también la ama Bella, él a hecho todo para salvarle la vida a esa persona que en verdad le importa. Eso no es ser egoísta.

-¿Entonces porque me siento así?

-Porque tienes flojo un tornillo cariño…

-Edward- le gruñí jugando a mi esposo.

-Era broma cielo, no se porque te sientes así, celos tal ves, sabes el mundo no gira siempre alrededor tuyo I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a.

-Bella por favor- lo corregí- , y si tal ves mi narcisismo sea gigante en estos momentos, pero solo quiero que él sepa que todo ira bien.

-Cariño todo ira bien Jacob es fuerte, por dios es un perro esta en su instinto ser fiel y proteger a quien ama.

-En esto tienes razón… rayos jamás pensé sentirme el ombligo del mundo, nunca en mi triste vida humana me paso y ahora me siento…. No sé… la madre Teresa de Calcuta que quiere dar amor y proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Bella no tengo idea que tiene que ver la madre Teresa con que Jacob haya tomado la decisión de que convirtamos a Elizabeth en un "chupasangres", pero te diré que todo saldrá bien ya lo veras cariño- dicho esto me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Creo que si tienes razón amor- le dije seriamente- si se me salió un tornillo… ¿se puede pedir un reembolso por mi transformación?

-Jajaja… ni aunque pasen mas de 100 años dejaras de sorprenderme- me dijo tomándome de las manos- todo este amor que siento por ti jamás se acabará señora Cullen.

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor Cullen porque no podrás escaparte de mi jamás- lo pegue a la pared y susurre muy sensualmente en su oído- y ahora ya te tengo amarrado a mi por el resto de tu existencia Edward Cullen.

-¿Así y se puede saber porque Bella Cullen?- me respondió pegando su cuerpo al mío y haciéndome jadear.

-Porque ahora ya tienes 2 hijas que mantener…- dicho esto le di un fugaz beso en los labios y salí corriendo del lugar.

-Beeeellllaaaaaaaaaaaa- un gruñido se escucho por toda la casa, si había emocionado a mi marido dejándolo con las ganas, soy algo mala lo sé, pero todavía no me cobraba mi precioso jarrón que gracias a él quedo totalmente destruido.

-Eso estuvo digno de un Oscar hermanita, cada ves me sorprenden mas tus dotes de actriz- Alice llego a mi lado y me sujeto del brazo mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

-¿Y ahora cual fue la nominación? –pregunto Rosalie bajando un poco la revista que leía para verme a la cara.

-Señorita indefensa que prende el calentador y no se mete a bañar- le respondió Alice.

-Uy ese es un gran papel… te mereces el Óscar ya… dáselo de una ves Alie- contesto una Rosalie que no dejaba de retorcerse de la risa en el sillón.

-Muy buena idea Rosalie, debería comprar estatuillas y dárnoslas cuando hagamos un acto realmente bueno eres brillante… -de pronto Alice se detuvo mirando fijamente un punto de la pared y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero creo que eso debemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alice? Tuviste una visión lo sé… ¿es sobre Lizzie?- pregunte emocionada.

-Efectivamente cuñadita, despertara en 2 minutos debemos darnos prisa. ¡Chicos Lizzie despertara ya!- grito de pronto la duende, por lo que salimos corriendo al cuarto donde estaba mi ahora hija.

Carlisle y Esme llevan ahí casi todo el día, no querían despegarse de su nieta.

-¿Amor crees que falte mucho?- pregunto Esme a su marido.

-La transformación terminara en un minuto ¿o me equivoco Alice?

-Totalmente cierto papá- le contesto la duende- no puedo esperar a que despierte y se vea al espejo. Toda una princesa.

-Ella siempre a sido una princesa- Jasper quien en un segundo apareció en la habitación habló mientras abrazaba a Alice- es solo que nunca nadie se lo hizo ver.

-Pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros, quien no dudaremos en decírselo a cada momento- Emmet sujetaba la mano de Rosalie.

-Eso es lo que hace una familia- mi marido apareció de pronto sujetándome de la cintura- y nosotros vamos a ser esa familia que la pequeña necesita.

-Esta despertando- dijo Esme sonriendo- ¿cariño te encuentras bien?

-¿Abuela Esme?- respondió una aturdida Elizabeth.

-Si preciosa soy tu abuela, ¿como estas?

-Bien… creo ¿en donde estoy? No recuerdo mucho… solo salí corriendo a la playa y… ¡demonios!

-¿Lizzie cariño Te sientes mal?- Carlisle de pronto estuvo a su lado.

-Rayos me morí… ahhh los señores Cullen me van a despedir, Nessie estará muy triste porque ya no podre jugar con ella… y Jake, demonios ese perro me va a descuartizar y tirara mis restos al fuego y…

-Cariño no estas muerta… literalmente- la interrumpió Carlisle.

-¿Entonces como explicas que este aquí totalmente fría, sin estar respirando ni sintiendo el latido de mi corazón? ¿Soy un vampiro… cierto abuelo?

-¿Cómo, como lo sabes?- Emmet pregunto sorprendido a Lizzie.

-¿Crees que llegaría a trabajar a una casa con gente totalmente desconocida, cuyos habitantes de Forks han inventado cada historia? Por favor Emmet seré una chiquilla pero no soy taaaan tonta como aparento- le contesto con una sonrisa Lizz- se a donde me estaba metiendo desde que llene la solicitud de niñera.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas trabajando con personas "raras"?- pregunto Jasper.

-Al principio el dinero por supuesto, necesitaba para comer y para las medicinas de… Sussie…- contesto muy bajo- pero después me encariñe con ustedes y simplemente no me importo lo que sean… yo ya los amaba- contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y nosotros a ti- contestamos todos.

alegra escuchar eso de verdad… ¿pero porque me arde tanto la garganta? ¿Salí defectuosa?

-Eso se llama sed y para que se quite esa sensación debes ir a cazar cariño- Esme tomo su mano para apretarla suavemente- todo estará bien Bella, Jasper, Emmet y Edward te llevaran de caza ok, el resto de las chicas y yo arreglaremos tu habitación.

-Y yo me encargare de tus tramites de defunción preciosa –Carlisle le sonrió un poco triste- no es algo que me agrade hacer pero…

-Pero nadie debe saber que soy un vampiro lo entiendo bien abuelo - Lizzie abrazo a Carlisle- gracias, por todo esto.

-No hay de que pequeña ahora eres parte de la familia- le dio un beso en la frente- ahora ve con los chicos que debes saciar tu sed, que no es nada grato sentir eso…

-Pero antes debes verte al espejo- la duende dijo saltando sobre su lugar- Emmet trae el espejo ya.

-Alice no crees que es primordial ir de caza…

-No Edward ella debe verse en el espejo antes y fin de la discusión. ¿Por qué tardas tanto con ese espejo Emmet Cullen? – grito Alice.

-Ya voy enana ya voy- contesto Emmet mientras colocaba un enorme espejo frente a Lizz, y si efectivamente era el mismo que Alice puso frente a mí cuando me vi por primera vez transformada.

-¿Y que tal?- pregunto Alice- ¿Cómo te sientes Elizabeth?

-¿Esa chica del espejo soy yo?- pregunto algo asustada.

-Si esa chica que ves ahí eres tú Elizabeth- le contesto Jasper.

-Increíble- contesto ella.

Y realmente lo era, su cabello era completamente rubio y le llegaba hasta la espalda, su rostro era mas fino no cambio mucho porque Lizzie era muy bonita aunque tratara de ocultarlo con el maquillaje oscuro y las perforaciones que tenia; su cuerpo tenia un poco mas de forma, sus caderas crecieron un poco y sus pechos levantados se le veían perfectos. Además súmenle que Alice le había colocado un vestido blando de seda con un enorme moño en su espalda y unas pequeñas zapatillas.

-¿Una pregunta quien fue la persona que me puso esta ropa tan…?

-¿Preciosa? ¿Perfecta?

-No, tan fina y blanca- contesto horrorizada- yo jamás me visto así

-Fue idea de Alice pequeña no pudimos detenerla- contesto Emmet.

-¿No te gusto?- la duende puso su cara de pequeño cachorro para hacerla sentir mal.

-Es linda Alice gracias… pero no es mi estilo, lo siento.

-Tú y Bella son unas malagradecidas de la moda de verdad que si- contesto refunfuñando la duende.

-Cariño algunas personas no nacieron para amar tu estilo eso es todo- Jasper la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente- sabes que a mi me fascina, eres única.

-Lo se Jazz – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios- esta gente que no sabe apreciar el verdadero arte de la moda- contesto aun indignada saliendo de la habitación.

-Bien linda creo que es hora de ir a comer- dijo Emmet haciéndonos reír ante su comentario.

-Tengo miedo no se que debo hacer…

-Tu no te preocupes déjate llevar por tus sentidos, de todas formas estaremos al pendiente de ti- Jasper habló- ¿vamos sobrina?

-Vamos tío Jazz – le contesto Lizzie corriendo detrás de Emmet y él.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto Edward?

-Supongo amor, pero mejor averigüémoslo- dijo tomando mi mano y salimos corriendo para ver a Elizabeth, nuestra hija, en su primera caza.

**

* * *

**

xxxxx

Mucho tiempo después, no mas excusas pero aquí esta el capitulo chicas. Tenia que poner un POV de Jacob, porque pobrecillo, no me agrada mucho pero tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir.

Perdonen si hay horrores ortográficos, o terminaba el capi o me ponía a checar la gramática y los trabajos finales no me dejan además de que me voy de intervención a una comunidad viernes y sábados.

Ultimo capi, me duele decirlo pero ni modo… aun queda epilogo así que estén pendientes.

¿Merezco reviews?

Saludos y gracias a todas por leerme y a las fantasmitas también por sus alertas

MeL. ;]


	16. Epilogo

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos nada mas eso si, Lizzie es completamente mía. Disfruten del EPILOGO.

"_Es una pena irse, esto comienza a ponerse divertido". _

**Louis Gay-Lussac**

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

**Edward´s POV**

Los meses han pasado, desde que Elizabeth fue transformada, al principio todos creímos que lo mejor era mudarnos por el peligro de que nuestra pequeña fuera a atacar a una persona; un neófito recién convertido es una amenaza para cualquiera, incluso Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron para llevarse a Lizzie y evitar un accidente… debo decirles que la realidad fue totalmente diferente.

Elizabeth ni siquiera quería cazar, teníamos que obligarla prácticamente, Carlisle había conseguido que se alimentara trayéndole sangre de animales sin que ella tuviera que verlos morir, teníamos que entenderla era una adolescente la mayor parte del tiempo depresiva y odiaba sentirse una asesina.

Con la ayuda del tiempo y que nuestra familia estuvo con ella en todo momento fue como Lizzie comenzó a intentar adaptarse a su nueva _vida_, incluso debo agradecerle a Jacob que jamás la dejo sola.

-Y entonces ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara a un tal Kelvin – Jacob comenzó a reírse desde la sala- en ese momento pensé: vaya esa chica debe tener un buen sentido de la justicia como para defender a alguien que no conoce.

Comencé a caminar hacia la sala y vi a mi familia reunida, Bella tenia cargada sobre sus piernas a mi pequeña Nessie quien había crecido un poco mas y aparentaba ya como 7 años, y a lado se encontraba nuestra Elizabeth ahora lucia menos triste que antes y podía verse con una sonrisa de ves en cuando.

-Bueno no iba a dejar que ese chico molestara Seth- contesto Lizzie como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Por dios si Seth mide como medio metro más que tu Lizz, el solito puede defenderse y te recuerdo que Kelvin tiene 18 años- le respondió Jacob.

-Y aun así no pudo contra mí, desde que le destroce su "nariz de modelo" jamás ha vuelto a molestar en ningún otro chico- sonrió orgullosa.

-Me parece maravilloso que no te dejes de nadie tesoro, siempre debes defender tus ideales- Rosalie hablo.

-En eso concuerdo con tu tía Rose, pero recuerda que la violencia no es buena para arreglar las cosas cariño además de…

-Ay mamá Lizzie le dio una paliza a ese chico por andar molestando a los demás, una chica nunca debe dejarse de un tipo- se quejo Emmet.

-El tío Emm tiene razón abue Esme, además el tipo me besó a la fuerza, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados o si.

-Bueno solo por esta ves apoyo tu punto- admitió Esme- ningún tipo petulante tiene que molestar a mis niñas.

-¿Entonces si un chico intenta besarme algún día, puedo darle un puñetazo en la cara papito?- me pregunto Nessie un poco pensativa cuando me senté a lado de Lizzie en el sillón.

-Por supuesto que si- el solo pensar que algún muchacho tocara a mi princesa me hizo gruñir.

-Edward… - Bella volteo a verme enojada.

-¿Qué dije mal?

-Solo si el chico en verdad te gusta puede besarte hermanita- contesto riendo Lizzie.

-Elizabeth deja de darle esos consejos a tu hermana por favor.

-Papá tampoco exageres por favor, aun falta mucho para que Ness este en la adolescencia y le gusten los chicos, no tiene nada de malo.

-Tu hija tiene razón Edward- mi esposa habló- te expresas como si jamás hubieras besado a una chica.

-Bueno… digamos que Eddie pasó siglos siendo virgen de los labios- Emmet tenia que salir con algo- es obvio que quiera que sus hijas sigan sus pasos.

-¿Pero valió la pena al final o no cariño?- Bella me miro dulcemente y me dio un beso en los labios que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas apasionante.

-¡Oh por favor me encuentro sentada en medio de ustedes!- grito Lizzie haciéndonos regresar a la realidad.

-Lo siento cariño- respondimos apenados Bella y yo.

-Si guárdense sus mimos nivel 5 para otro momento hay quienes aun conservan su inocencia intacta.

-¿Cómo Nessie y tú?- le pregunto Emmet a mi hija.

-No, como Nessie y Scooby – señalo riendo a Renesmee, y a Jacob quien la miraba no muy contento de su comentario.

-Yo tengo una duda… ¿cómo o porque se llevan así Jacob y tú Elizabeth? –pregunto Jasper.

-Una historia bastante graciosa ¿cierto Jake?

-Si, no tienes idea de cómo me doy golpes contra la pared todos los días por ese maldito día- dijo el perro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto muy curiosa Alice- amo este tipo de historias cuenta ya perro.

-Bueno lo diré… pues me encontraba patrullando en el bosque con Quil y Embry, era un día muy tranquilo a decir verdad, después de unas horas nuestro estomago comenzó a rugir y decidimos ir a casa de Emily quien nos había prometido unas deliciosas hamburguesas. Todo iba muy bien por lo que decidimos regresar a nuestra forma humana y fue entonces cuando escuchamos un jadeo… era una chica menuda que traía la carita roja de tanto llorar y se quedo paralizada al vernos.

-Y como no iba a hacerlo, estaba perdida; y de la nada me encuentro a 3 tipos que en un segundo eran unos enormes lobos y luego se convirtieron en personas- contesto Lizzie como si fuera algo obvio.

-Entonces prácticamente volviste a romper el tratado perro tonto- Rosalie hablo enojada- ¿no puedes hacer nada bien verdad?

-Mira rubia mejor ni hables, yo no tengo la culpa fue un accidente que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado.

-A cualquiera como tu soquete- le respondió Rose a Jacob.

-Bueno ya, tranquilos chicos- interrumpió Carlisle- calmemos los ánimos por aquí ¿o tengo que pedirle a Jasper?

-No- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-A ver si entiendo: ¿tú descubriste que ellos son lobos y no te importo?- pregunto Emmet.

-No, no me importo, las personas valen por como son no por como lucen o… por como huelan- contesto Lizzie riendo- nunca eh sido una persona que discrimine o emita juicios sin conocer a los demás, y bueno los chicos de la manada también son mi familia, sin ellos vivir sola hubiera sido demasiado difícil.

-¿No te dio miedo estar en un lugar lejos de tu familia por tanto tiempo Elizabeth?- pregunto Esme- debiste haber sufrido la soledad muy duro cariño.

-Al principio si me costo mucho y debo admitirlo abue, pero mi hermanita estaba enferma y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados por eso mi tiempo se iba en la escuela y conseguir trabajos, y pues siempre estaban la jauría que jamás me dejaba sola.

-Como te íbamos a dejar sola chica punkie, eres una persona demasiado rarita y loquita que necesitaba cariño además de que no nos tenías miedo, no podíamos dejarte escapar- le sonrió Jacob.

-Bueno… ya que estamos en momentos de sinceridad tengo que decirles algo… digamos que tuve que mentir un poco en mi solicitud de empleo…- hablo en voz baja- bueno solo mamá sabia la verdadera _verdad_… ah y tía Alice que después se enteró.

-¿De que verdad estas hablando Lizzie?- pregunto Esme- Es algo muy malo cariño porque si es así no te preocupes porque…

-No abue no es literalmente malo- la interrumpió Lizzie- pero si hubo cosas que tuve que poner para que me dieran el empleo mas rápido… entre esas están que tuve que mentir sobre mis… preferencias…

-¿Tus preferencias, te refieres a esas _preferencias_?- pregunte casi atragantándome.

-Si, fue una mentira tonta pero tuve que hacerlo- contesto ella avergonzada.

-Y yo me declaro cómplice al encubrirla- hablo Bella- ¿creen que hubiera sido tan sencillo dejar a una adolescente de 16 años con 4 hombres en casa? Esme, Alice y sobre todo Rosalie me hubieran descuartizado por dejar a una chica hormonal con sus maridos, por eso alteramos la información y todos tranquilos.

-¿Tu sabias que ella nos mentía perro?- pregunto Emmet.

-Después de que me entere que trabajaba con ustedes la pinocha habló conmigo y pidió mi silencio total, tuve que tener demasiado cuidado de que Don lector de mentes jamás se diera cuenta.

-¿Ósea que me mintieron y jamás pude leer en sus pensamientos lo que me ocultaban… como hicieron eso?- pregunte asombrado.

-Pues al principio Jake me dijo que ustedes son demasiados perceptivos y que era preferible que no se enteraran del secreto porque mamá podía meterse en problemas, entonces evitaba pensar en eso y ya, poco a poco fue volviéndose mas fácil.

-¿Y como supiste que nosotros somos vampiros? – preguntó Jasper- ¿o también el can abrió lo bocota?

-No esta ves no, solo me di cuenta de que ustedes eran demasiado bonitos para ser personas comunes, actuaban raro, no comían frente a mi, nunca salían cuando hay sol… así que saque una lista de características y recurrí al mejor detective del mundo… ¡internet!

-¡Nos encontraste por internet!- pregunto Alice asombrada- ¿supiste que somos vampiros por que el internet te dijo eso? Wow es increíble todo lo que la maldita tecnología puede hacer.

-Si, el internet siempre te dice la verdad, nunca dudes de sus habilidades tía Alice- contesto Lizzie seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no dudo de el, sino jamás hubiera conseguido mis amados Jimmy Choo que se exhibieron en la pasarela de la semana de la moda parisina, tenía 1 minuto de haberse puesto en venta y tu tía Alice los compro inmediatamente.

-Internet puede ser maravilloso- suspiro Bella mientras bloqueaba sus pensamientos- como cuando compre mi precioso jarrón perteneciente a Jane Austen- enseguida me di cuenta de lo que se avecinaba- que por cierto no esta en el lugar donde yo lo había puesto…

-¿Se dan cuenta de la hora que es? Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Rose y yo tenemos una cita importante- dijo Emmet rápidamente.

-¿De que cita estas hablando Emmet?- se quejo Rosalie- que yo recuerde…

-Amor es tardísimo ya- dijo cargando a su esposa sobre su hombre y salió corriendo de la casa- nos vemos chicos.

-Si… yo creo que también nos vamos ya, le prometí a Alice ir de compras con ella- tartamudeo Jasper, genial los muy gallinas pensaban dejarme solo.

-¿Compras a esta hora?- le pregunto asombrada Bella.

-Si uno como marido debe cumplir lo que promete y Alice lo vale nos vemos chicos- grito un Jasper mientras arrastraba a la duende quien no pudo ni decir adiós.

-¿Quién quiere ir al cine justamente ahora?- pregunto Carlisle algo tenso.

-¡Yo! –gritaron Nessie, Lizzie y Jacob al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto, nos vamos con los chicos- hablo Esme – se cuidan volvemos al rato.

-Adiós papito – Nessie me mando un beso con su manita, incluso ella la causante de todo esto, también se iba.

-Suerte Eddie – dijo riendo el muy maldito perro después de cerrar la puerta… me había quedado completamente solo, bueno también con ella la mujer de mi vida y futura viuda….

-Y bien amor, ya que toooodos, se fueron puedes decirme ¿donde rayos esta mi jarrón? Tienes 1 minuto- contesto algo enojada mi mujer mientras pegaba su zapato con el suelo.

-Pues… veras… yo… preparaba el baño de Nessie… y luego Emmet y el chocolate y Renesmee comió demasiado… todo fue muy rápido… y luego un ruido de que algo se rompió y creo que eso es todo- conteste tartamudeando.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen dejaste que Emmet le diera chocolate a nuestra hija!

-Algo así…

-Muy bien, esto no pienso dejarlo así- contesto ella muy enojada mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

-Vamos amor fue un accidente que a cualquiera pudo pasarle- le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba a la pared.

-Edward… estoy enojada lo sabes- dijo gimiendo mientras acercaba mi boca a su perfecto cuello- ni siquiera lo intentes que no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte mientras la besaba apasionadamente- dios Bella no puedo resistirme a ti.

-Edward- comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, sus manos bajaron de mi cabello, pasando por mi pecho y más abajo.

-¿Me perdonas entonces?- pregunte susurrando a su oído.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos- pero esto será mío por 5 meses- dijo mientras agitaba un objeto tintineante y brillante frente a mi- gracias amor te amo por eso Cullen- me dio un casto beso en los labios y salió corriendo de mi.

La muy astuta lo había planeado todo, como no pude verlo antes…

- ¡No mi Volvo Bella!

FIN

**

* * *

**

Xxxxxxx

Chicas creo que esto es todo, la verdad me da tristeza todo esto porque le tome un cariño infinito a este fic pero todo tiene un final y aquí esta. No fue muy largo pero tenia que ser así, lo siento.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas que permitieron no desanimarme y continuarlo. Se que tarde demasiado pero mis infinitas disculpas.

Pero les tengo una sorpresa ¡**habrá secuela**! Eso si, les advierto que no será continua, serán una serie de aventuritas donde se vera lo que 2 adolescentes como Nessie y Lizzie pueden hacer con la familia Cullen de hecho el primer capi ya lo tengo listo, mucho antes que el propio epilogo. Les dejo un avance:

_-¿De que sorpresa hablas Renesmee?- le pregunto Bella algo angustiada- ¿en que problema se estará metiendo esa niña Edward?_

_-No lo se Bella, me esta bloqueando no puedo leerle la…_

_-¡Taaaa taaaan querida familia!- grita Lizzie entrando a la sala con ¿un nuevo look?_

…_.._

_-¿Y que dicen, cómo me veo?- preguntó Lizzie, dando una vuelta en la sala._

_-¿Lizzie sabes como se pondrá Alice cuando te vea así?- preguntó mi Bella._

_-Nooooo – un grito ensordecedor se escucho fuera de la casa._

_-Muy tarde chicos, parece que Alice ya lo vio todo- respondí, esto seria todo una batalla._

Suena ¿bien, mal, o interesante? Déjenme saber por favor con sus hermosos reviews motivadores. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Nos estamos leyendo.

MeL.


End file.
